


花之宴

by citrumade



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV), 東離劍遊紀
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-09-30 07:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10157528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrumade/pseuds/citrumade
Summary: 鳴鳳決殺是一名殺手。他有一個無情的名字，和一對雙劍。那一年，整個江湖都知道，他還有一個仇人。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 我不擁有這些角色，他們都屬於愛的戰士虛淵老師。  
> 2\. 對我來說他們也屬於彼此。  
> 3\. 自創角色有。  
> 4\. 推薦閱讀順序：〈獠牙〉、〈山之月〉、〈秋荼〉、〈四柊琴〉、〈翾風迴雪〉、〈花之宴〉。同樣的，在本篇之後依舊會有後續。

一、蝶迷

 

　　這條路崎嶇而漫長，他已無力再走下去。但是不走，就是死。

　　鮮血往身下漫流，已經浸濕了襪子。靴中積血甚多，每跨一步就發出一次黏稠的擠壓聲。殺無生甚至沒有辦法停下來喘口氣，脫掉靴子將血倒掉，他知道只要自己一停就再也不可能再邁開腳步。

　　他必須走，就快要到了。結合了咒術的蠱毒從傷口進入身體，纏縛骨血，若是常人早已暴斃。但殺無生如今的處境卻沒有比死更舒服。大腿上無法癒合的刀口幾乎將體內的血流乾，而全身上下每一寸骨頭與關節都承受著碎裂般的酷刑之痛。雖然還及不上脫骨換身的折磨，但蠱毒肆無忌憚地在臟腑中肆虐，就連撐著柺杖的手腕都疼得像要折斷。

　　他必須走。已經到這裡了。在短短數日之內消瘦得不成人形的劍客邊走邊低頭吐掉喉嚨裡咳出的黑血。

　　喉嚨很疼，連牙根都疼，眼睛開始泛血之後便逐漸看不清楚了。這段山路走不到一個時辰，他連呼吸都得忍耐刺痛。

　　山裡很暖和，但半身衣服都被血與汗浸得濕透，殺無生竟然冷得打顫。

　　靴子裡的血漸漸滲出來，更加舉步維艱。他只憑著必須走下去這個念頭支撐著，直到腳底踩著石頭打滑。寂靜的山林間，他跌倒時幾乎沒有發出什麼聲音，四周也無任何改變，只有劍客的世界忽然顛倒而破碎。灼烈燃燒的劇痛感壓倒了一切，五臟六腑似乎都移位了，劍客微微張著顏色死灰的嘴唇，卻只能微弱的呼吸，連一點毒血都嘔不出來。

　　劇痛在燃燒，在他身上每一寸皮膚與骨頭上撕咬著，只有貼著泥塵的臉頰感到些微涼意。冰冷的涼意，就像什麼人溫柔的髮絲。

　　「無生，來，靠著我。」

　　他睜開半閉的眼睛，如雪長髮的末端落在眼前，輕輕拂沾著血的臉頰。

　　「我扶你起來，來。」

　　那個人跪在他面前，從長袖間遞出溫柔的指尖。

　　「無生，無生啊……」

　　微涼的香味。太真實了。已經不是第一次了，卻從未如此真實過。蠱毒殺身，咒術滅心。殺無生知道自己不能伸出手。一旦對這幻象屈服，大概心臟馬上就會被撕成碎片。他強逼自己閉上眼睛，太陽穴四周疼得就連閉眼都十分艱難。

　　「為什麼不看我呢？不是一直都想見我嗎？」

　　聲音依舊溫柔，卻帶著依稀的傷心與委屈。就像他當真曾經用這樣的口吻對殺無生說過話一樣。多麼溫柔，多麼令人魂魄俱醉，心蕩神馳。

　　你都到哪裡去了。這句話幾乎脫口而出，但身體強烈的痛覺反而使他將這句話咬在牙關裡。明明就知道不是真的，但卻仍舊想問。因為太真實了，比這七年來從未放過他的夢還要真實。夢終究是夢，他不必當真。但這幻覺不是。若對這幻覺伸出手，那麼他便不只是輸給施咒者，也輸給了掠風竊塵。

　　殺無生閉著眼睛摸索，尋到斷成一半的柺杖，然後往前一揮。幻覺猶如鏡花水月，但柺杖卻是當真斷了，他只得匍匐著在泥與血裡爬行，在死之前，他還不願意死。

 

　　在那之後殺無生隱約醒了三次。

　　第一次是在有人將他從地上扛起，他只微微睜開眼睛又復昏迷。第二次是在蠱毒被抽出體內的瞬間，就像拔筋斷骨般的劇痛，有人往他嘴裡塞入一支木匙，他似乎咬斷了。第三次隱約醒來時，他就著遞到唇邊的壺嘴嚥下半壺藥。

　　第四次醒來時，他已有力氣撥開額頭上的濕巾。殺無生眨了幾次眼才扭頭打量自己身在何處。

　　原木搭成的寬敞高屋，一面牆上盡是藥櫃，一面掛滿繫繩的藥材，一面是各種器具，自己躺著的這面牆下則是鋪著草蓆的木床，房屋中央的地爐擺著七八口正在烹藥的陶壺。

　　殺無生忍不住伸手抓了抓大腿上的傷口，那裡已經包紮妥當，但自己指尖也包著布。十指都有新傷。

　　「不要急著練劍，否則手指會廢的。」聲音從遠處矮櫃後傳來，殺無生馬上撐著渾身痠痛坐了起來，鳳啼雙聲一左一右就放在手邊。

　　那聲音沉寂片刻，殺無生聞到了墨香，那後面似乎有張小桌，這裡的主人肯定就在那裡寫字。從這個位置什麼也看不到，所以他耐心等候。

　　「你似乎恢復得很快。年輕的身體可真好啊。」那個人似乎終於放下筆，拉著衣服站了起來。

　　一個女人。不，一個男人。

　　殺無生忍不住用力眨了眨眼睛。但眼裡仍舊有隱隱的刺痛，腦袋仍舊悶疼，而眼前的景象仍舊顯得荒誕不經。

　　一個男人在一個女人的身體裡。不，一個雄性妖魔蟄伏在一個人類女子的殼裡。

　　鳳啼雙聲就在手邊，在殺無生的意識之中，他早已經拔劍。

　　這也不是他第一次斬殺妖魔了。

　　「你是攖寧的弟子吧？」那個女人的身體看起來十分年輕而身姿曼妙，但說話時卻確實有種男人才有的冷酷，儘管聲音清脆而帶著一絲詭譎的笑意。「肯定不是他生的。」

　　這個人是師父的故交，所以殺無生才會在中毒之後來此求助。即便如此，劍魂仍舊感到強烈的騷動。做為神誨魔械的鳴鳳劍，在妖魔的面前實在太難以按捺了。而他也早因為許多次機緣斬殺過妖魔。

　　「……我是他撿來的棄嬰。」

　　妖魔迷離地微笑起來。那是一張美麗的臉與兇戾的笑容。「有非人脈象的棄嬰。」

　　鳳啼雙聲就在手邊。在殺無生的意識之中，他已經將這用人身苟延殘喘的妖魔斬成兩半。但他沒有動作。

　　「你的面罩放在枕頭旁邊。是攖寧為你做的？」

　　「……是。」師父不可能不知道故友的身分。但當年對他提及此人時，卻未曾有過任何暗示。

　　「戴上吧，鍛造那種東西的秘訣，還是我教他的呢。」說著，便俯身在地爐上倒出滾熱藥汁，分成五杯放在盤子上給他。

　　在妖魔動作的時候，殺無生連一次眼睛都沒有眨。

　　「你師父是怎麼叫我的？」

　　「蓮實君。」

　　「嗯，」妖魔露出一種少女般婉約而嫵媚的淺笑。殺無生能輕易感覺出妖魔前身的樣貌，八尺昂藏，面如夜叉，但扮成一個女人卻很像模像樣。「他有叫你殺我嗎？」

　　殺無生既沒有點頭，也沒有搖頭。

　　「喝藥吧，我不用醫術殺人。更何況，好不容易才把你救回來。」他擺弄著窗前風乾的藥材，彷彿作夢般呢喃道：「這麼厲害又陰毒的咒術，不是泣宵刑亥就是歸冥無道。刑亥少用蠱而多用人屍，如今又不敢出門見人了，所以……你殺了歸冥無道？」

　　「殺了。」殺無生一杯一杯喝起藥湯，頭癢抓頭時才發現除了身上傷口以外，長髮也包在藥味濃烈的布裡。

　　「旁邊沒有什麼新鮮屍體吧？」

　　「沒有。」

　　「好，我一直討厭他。」妖魔發出無情而清脆的笑聲，一身素雅的白色紗衣隨之輕輕搖晃。「我就不問他是怎麼得罪你的了。你能起來的話就起來吧。」

　　床角擺著乾淨衣褲與鞋襪，殺無生在蓮實君的注視下吃力地穿好，然後將雙劍勾在背上，撐好柺杖。

　　「跟我來。」

　　他們推門出房，外頭正是碧朗無雲的天氣，山谷間日光清明，此處地勢低緩，幾間房屋圍居著，空氣芬芳而暖和。但殺無生仍舊頭暈目眩，腳步虛浮。他掩飾著弱態跟上對方。

　　「你自己住一處休息，我進出才不妨礙。需要什麼都拿給你，手指暫且不要用力，先前放血割得很深了。」

　　「我睡了多久？」

　　「一日一夜。」

　　「你是怎麼認識我師父的？」

　　「護印師認識妖魔，這有什麼奇怪？」

　　「孔雀認識蛇，這不奇怪嗎？」

　　「你師父與我先夫早年有過往來。」蓮實君走著，看也不看他。「才幾年不見，他就死了……我都要忘記人類的年限有多短。再過幾年，你也會像我這樣的。」

　　殺無生沒答話。

　　他們走了一段路，蓮實君方才指著不遠處一棟小屋說道：「你的其他東西都在那裡了，去接著睡吧。餘毒需要時日才能清完，等你身體好了，剩下再說。」

　　鳴鳳決殺知道藥白骨蓮實君的規矩。被她救活的人，總是要為她做上三件事。她覺得自己用不上的人就絕不會救。殺無生知道自己不願殺無劍之人，但事已至此。

　　蓮實君彎腰摘了一朵不知名的野花，仔細折著花瓣，仍舊看也不看他。「我這裡偶爾會有客人與病人，你如果不喜歡就少出來走動。」

　　「餘毒要何時才能清完？」

　　「耐點性子。你中的蠱咒若發在凡人身上，早化做一攤血泥了。」他一邊說一邊摘著野花，捧在手心裡。「要備上你這種非人之身用的藥，難道很容易？」

　　殺無生便不再追問，靠著柺杖一步一步走向新居。他的確需要再躺一躺，餘毒仍在體內流竄，那絲狠毒的咒力就像餘音未絕似的讓人頭暈耳鳴。

　　走出去沒有幾步，蓮實君果然有客人來了，恭敬又溫柔地稱呼她姑娘：「那裡的金線蓮我都採完了，要像上次一樣曬乾……嗎？」

　　於是殺無生又轉回身去，蓮實君仍在採花，對『客人』不聞不問，就像他不在那裡似的。就像只有殺無生看得見他似的。

　　「……無生？」

　　蠱毒殺身，咒術滅心。他不會對幻象屈服。但那個人距離他彷彿只有幾步之遙。

　　在京城的時候，迴雪的頭髮還沒有留得這麼長。難道太想見到他了，竟然忍不住幻想如今他現在的樣子嗎？太荒謬了。

　　「無生，你怎麼會——真的是你嗎？無生？」那個人臉上浮現不可思議、著急又熱切的笑容，手裡裝著藥草的籃子掉到地上，他往前走了兩步又停下。

　　不，不要看，這太像真的了，真實得叫人感覺天旋地轉。不要聽。這太像真的了，比這七年來反覆糾纏的夢更加真實。就像只要一伸手，就能再次將他擁入懷中一樣。那個人即便在夢中都會掙脫他的懷抱而去。不要看。一屈服就會被咒術所殺。

　　「……多謝相救。」殺無生吐出這四個字，但蓮實君卻只專心於樹根下的野花，對於殺無生與他的病中幻覺不聞不問。

　　然後他跛著腳緩緩走進小屋，屋裡簡陋但整潔，他隨身的行囊果然已經放在床上。殺無生拴上門，一倒頭就歪著身子睡著了。

　　他希望這次不要再夢見那間小樓。夢終究是夢。而從不願醒來的夢中醒來，比忍受幻覺還要困難。

 

　　「……這是怎麼回事？鳴鳳決殺就是妳的病人？蓮實姑娘？等等我！」

　　「你這麼著急做什麼……在說誰？」

　　「鳴鳳決殺。」凜雪鴉耐著性子，即便以人類的標準來說，蓮實君有時候也太恍惚跟溫吞了，何況她並非人類。

　　「呃……我好像忘記問他的名字了。」

　　「殺無生。」

　　「哦，真是個好名字啊。」

　　「他就是昨天來的病人？他的身體怎麼樣？」

　　「孩子，冷靜點……你說誰的身體啊？」

　　「……」

　　沒錯，冷靜一點。凜雪鴉做著今天分類藥材的功課時這麼想。殺無生看他的眼神冰冷得刺骨，而且只看一眼，然後就像他不在那裡似的。

　　若要說掠風竊塵最習慣的事情，恐怕就是來自他人的憎恨與輕蔑。許多時候他亦樂在其中。但是殺無生可不行。他不能用這種眼神看待自己。世人皆可厭恨，唯他不能。

　　凜雪鴉一邊想一邊咬了咬指甲，指縫裡都是剝藥後的苦味。就是因為討厭這樣的處境，所以這些年才總是忍耐著沒有去見他。原本這樣也很好，但再見到那個人，就算只是倉促的一面，連隻字片語都沒有得到，狂暴的貪婪之心卻已一湧而上。那是無論用什麼殊異於世的寶物都不足以填補的餓鬼之淵。

　　必須重新得到他。不用片刻，掠風竊塵就下定決心。當初也本來就是這麼想的，很快就要再度將那個人擁入懷中。雖然遲了這些年，但現在重新拾起這個計畫也是理所當然的事情。雖然開頭會有些折磨與麻煩，但忍受這些之後得到的勝利會更美妙。這也是理所當然的事情。

　　於是客人馬上完成了今天的工作，去向這裡的主人要求另一項工作：照顧新來的病人。

　　蓮實君正在收拾曬乾的曼陀花，凜雪鴉幫她打掃好曬藥場，然後抱著裝滿的布袋走向藥庫，邊說邊表達自己的意願。

　　而妖魔聽完之後平靜且緩慢地看他一眼。

　　直到凜雪鴉不屈不撓地尾隨她回到丹房，兩人坐在平常坐的桌前喝茶時，蓮實君才慢吞吞地說道：「你這種孩子是不會理解的。世上的確存在著本性就不懂得珍惜自己的人。」

　　「正因如此，才需要有人好好善待於他，難道不是嗎？」

　　蓮實君那張年輕的臉略沉了下來。她的樣貌一直都異常年輕，丈夫還在世的時候經常露出溫柔的神情，但冷酷的臉看起來依舊存在一絲妖魔的陰影。「那麼，你是出於自己的意願決定善待他，還是決定做一些看起來善待他的行為呢？」她用指尖沾了沾自己杯裡的茶水，在桌上畫起圖案。「如果你當真對他懷著半點情義，就不應該再出現在他面前。」

　　凜雪鴉飛快地思考自己從前是否曾經透露過什麼口風。將七寶丹鼎交給蓮實君的時候，她並沒有過問得手的過程與細節。在月東寺一戰之後，公孫氏死傷太重，堯光殿主不久後也死了，沒有什麼人能將掠風竊塵與鳴鳳決殺想到一處。那麼，她怎麼會知道？難道在昨天到今天之間，殺無生就說了什麼？又或者是妖魔有什麼隱藏多年的讀心之術？「那是什麼？」

　　「他中的蠱毒。」看上去像是一隻長著八隻腳的兔子。「這種毒蟲只能在魔界繁殖生養，兩百年前帶來人界的，用掉一隻便少一隻。」妖魔邊說邊為兔子再添上幾雙腳與觸鬚。「能長成這樣巨大多腳，必是這兩百年來都悉心豢養。歸冥無道恨不得將你挫骨揚灰，卻都捨不得用上的至寶，恐怕是他手上，不，人界的最後一隻了。」

　　凜雪鴉知道妖魔使用的蠱毒千奇百怪，各有用途。「……他的身體還好嗎？」

　　「死不了。昨天再晚一刻發現他就遲了。」

　　「我很想見他。」想問他與歸冥無道究竟有什麼過節。為了躲避那個妖魔的追殺，他最近才會躲在此處。而那妖魔並不用劍。

　　蓮實君擦去水痕，纖細的皓腕撐住下巴。她的眼睛顏色極淺，像是朦朧的灰霧，露出恍惚的眼神時簡直就像失明似的。

　　「那種蠱毒能夠成為承載咒術的容器。他肯定清楚，蠱毒殺身，咒術滅心。一旦接受咒術產生的幻覺，神智馬上就會被徹底吞噬。以他的身體來看，蠱毒不一定能馬上發作而亡，但幻覺總是人心最難抵禦的東西。」

　　「那麼，他的幻覺……」

　　「你和他說話的時候，他不是連看都不看你嗎？你若不是他心中最愛之人，就是最恨之人。難道你真想知道自己究竟是哪一個？」她伸出一指將茶杯輕輕推向他。「喝茶吧。你們人類的心比春冰還要脆弱。」

　　凜雪鴉嘆了口氣。「蓮實姑娘，這樣我實在太困擾了。」

　　「怎麼說呢。」

　　「妳越是說這樣的話，我便越想去見他了。」

　　「實踐慾望當然美妙無比，但老是把自己的過錯推到別人身上，真像個三歲小兒。」

　　然後妖魔起身走開，一點也不在乎他自以為是的為難。

 

　　殺無生被搖著肩膀喚醒之前，似乎又睡了大半天，已是黃昏時刻。他只在七年前曾經像這樣睡得毫無防備，醒來的當下被腦袋裡沉悶的疼痛與暈眩弄得幾乎嘔吐。

　　「吃些東西就會好。」

　　蓮實君端著一張床上用的小桌過來，燉金瓜、山茼蒿、觀音豆、金針湯和普通的米飯，正好是他習慣的口味。器具都是木頭，還用小碟子盛著兩朵金絲蝴蝶花，看起來風雅至極。

　　蓮實君一邊看著他吃飯一邊問『頭還痛嗎』、『腳趾有什麼感覺』這樣的問題。殺無生一一回答，然後專心吃著菜餚。

　　「……好吃嗎？」

　　殺無生點點頭，覺得自己太狼吞虎嚥了，便慢下動作。

　　「那就好。」蓮實君看起來似乎一點都不在意。

　　而他的幻覺動作輕盈地走了進來，沒有發出任何聲音，就那樣站在門邊看著他。即便殺無生沒有望向他，也能感覺到這幻覺看起來是多麼乖巧，多麼可愛，多麼容易置他於死地。

　　但是蓮實君說過了餘毒的清理不能急於一時。

　　「……我要做的三件事是什麼？」

　　妖魔依舊垂著手站在原地。就像是他懶於使用這個身體於是動也不動一樣。「不是什麼難事，我續了你的命，不會叫你太快浪費掉。去為我拿些東西，殺些人，就這樣吧。」

　　「跑腿的雜務是嗎？」

　　「我不喜歡長途跋涉，奈何想殺的人、想採的藥總是要歷些曲折。」

　　「我不殺無劍之人。」

　　妖魔微笑。「那麼，那些阻擋你做事的人呢？有沒有劍就無妨了吧。」

　　殺無生沒有說話。那的確在他的原則之外。

　　「這附近有沒有鐵匠，或是有冶爐工具我也能自理。然後馬上就能上路。」

　　「你什麼時候上路，是我說了算。」

　　「我也能去嗎？」

　　他的幻覺忽然開口了。

　　「沒人和你說話。你要進來就乖乖待在那裡，有耳無嘴。」

　　而蓮實君對他的幻覺說話了。

　　殺無生手裡的飯碗滑落。

　　一時之間，三個人，不，兩個人與一個妖魔都看著那個碗。因為殺無生低頭看著那個碗，像是要用眼神把它看透似的。

　　「……掉在地上的飯就別吃了。」過了許久之後，蓮實君一邊挽著裙子，一邊姿態娉婷地彎下膝蓋，將木碗拾了起來。

　　但殺無生將落在床上的些許飯粒用手指抓起來吃光。

　　「那麼，你再多睡吧。如果睡累了就出去走走，但別繞得太遠，吃藥的時辰不能耽誤。」蓮實君捧起飯桌，囑咐完後就離開了。

　　殺無生盤腿坐在床上，他不願多花力氣換穿睡衣，於是轉身抱著雙劍面朝牆壁躺下了。

　　「……無生。」

　　「無生啊……」

　　「喜歡我送的花嗎？」

　　「剛吃過飯，別躺著。我出去了。你起來吧。」

　　然後是門關上的聲音。最初呼喚他的聲音十分溫柔，離開之前卻似乎有些難過。殺無生睜著眼睛直到天明。

 

　　此處原來是村落，有鐵匠的屋子，風爐鍛具都仍堪用，隔日殺無生便問過蓮實君，自去修劍。

　　鳳啼雙聲的左劍被削斷了一截。只是一小截而已，卻足以使他在那瞬間露出破綻，身中暗算。一旦失去劍魂的共鳴，此身便從根本上失去了存有的意義。所以即便身體還沒有完全康復，他也決定馬上著手將劍接回。因為斷劍的存在本身便使他不可能完全復原。

　　光是燃火就花了許多時間，木柴不夠的時候，那個人就從柴房拖了好幾捆過來這裡。雖然沒有說話，但目光相會時，那個人總是露出微笑。

　　然後殺無生花了一整天的時間接劍。

　　那個男人跟著妖魔走來走去，忙於收集藥材、曝曬整理，還用陶甕醃了許多東西。中午時蓮實君端來午餐，飯糰包的是他喜歡的蘿蔔乾和魚鬆，茶則與簡單的食物毫不相襯，是香味芬芳高雅的茉莉花茶。上次喝到這種麻煩的茶水是在京城的時候。

　　太陽下山一個時辰之後，殺無生終於重新磨好了劍。修復後的左劍沒有斷痕，他知道劍本身會很在意這點的。師父說當年重新鍛鑄時雙劍中亦有著鳴鳳劍的精魂，雙劍可不能忍受斫斷的恥辱。只是殺無生當初並不知道斷劍對他身體的影響同樣如此劇烈。

　　將火蓋熄，離開鐵匠小屋時，蓮實君提著燈在遠處招手。

　　他們進了藥房，妖魔為他更換大腿上的纏布。傷口癒合得非常快。過後，那個人呼喚他們過去隔壁房間吃飯。晚飯是河魚與山蔬，米飯煮得綿軟，配上山藥泥。

　　「魚煮得太淡了，沒有放鹽嗎？」

　　「抱歉，因為無生不喜歡魚肉太鹹。」

　　「明天天氣好的話，曼陀花拿出來再曬一次，至於你，」蓮實君轉向殺無生。「我想到你該做的第一件事情是什麼了。」

 

　　晚飯後殺無生背著雙劍回房，在進門之前回頭，對那個一直提燈跟著自己的人說了第一句話。

　　「你想做什麼？」

　　掠風竊塵看著他，露出一種他記憶中不曾見過的笑容。彷彿只是想對一個陌生人表達出一點友善的氣氛，就像他們之間從沒有那麼熟悉過似的。但如果不是熟悉他的人，是不可能對他露出這種表情的。殺無生對此非常有所自覺。自覺的同時，也感到些許輕微的刺痛。

　　「晚飯好吃嗎？」

　　「嗯。」雖然覺得問題無聊，但他不會在這種小事上說謊。飯菜都很好吃，就算他自己做都不能弄得更合口味。

　　「那就好。」那男人似乎微微嘆了口氣，那麼平靜而無害的樣子。那美麗的容貌在幽微的燈火下比記憶中還要美麗。這個人憑什麼與當年一樣絲毫未變。

　　「就算只有一點點也好，能讓你稍微開心的話。」然後他往後退了一步。「……晚安了，無生。」

　　入夜後的山谷只有鳥鳴。殺無生聽了一陣，只是尋常的鳴叫。那個人走進另一間小屋裡，關上門後就沒有動靜了。不知道又在打什麼鬼主意。於是殺無生同樣進屋躺下。也許今晚終於可以擺脫那個長年以來反覆糾纏的夢境。但是否會夢見別的什麼，卻是另一件不可掌控的事情。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

二、舟陸

 

　　按通曆紀載，今日是嫁娶吉日，城中有五戶人家做喜事，又遇開市兼花魁送酒，整日下來每處街道巷弄皆是人聲炮竹，未有片刻清閒。

　　殺無生的雙劍裹在行囊裡，他穿著尋常巾袍，在茶樓大隱於市地坐了一天。蓮實君特意囑咐不可張揚，所以就連頭髮都梳得十分普通。聽了一日說書之後，他放下賞錢，然後走到街上。夜市剛開，華燈初上，殺無生在街道間兜兜轉轉，弄清方位，最後在一處房屋後門邊的樹旁上了樹。

　　那房屋只是後院偏房而已，在樹上視野遼闊，便見得裡頭幾重院落依舊人聲忙碌，這也是今日有喜事的人家。

　　直等到月上中天，應該是時辰了。殺無生瞧見不遠處有人正翻牆出來，便下樹過去接應。

　　他方伸手略接一接，便是一個小姑娘掉進懷裡，肩上還左右各扛兩袋贓物。她身上仍是大紅綾羅，足上也是珍珠繡鞋，估計走不了多快的路，殺無生便扛著她轉頭跑起來。

　　不過彈指間，隔著粉牆便聽見裡頭有人高聲呼叫，狗吠鑼鳴的，想必是知道新娘不見了。那扮作新娘的小賊仍舊穿著喜服，殺無生雖然帶著給她的衣鞋，卻無餘裕停下更換。他沒料到有狗，便更是為難，只好扛著人繼續亂跑，專揀無人的小巷奔逃。

　　「往右，往右！」小姑娘在他背後喊著，殺無生迎頭只見有人開門，幾頭惡犬滾著竄了出來，便急忙轉頭。

　　「往人裡鑽啊！傻子！」她一邊喊叫，一邊扭身扯開半個包袱，殺無生一衝進人群裡便在他背後隨便撒起珠翠金銀，又是幾個高低左右，兩人便甩開了追兵。

　　殺無生體力未復，已跑得有些累了，便撐著牆略停一停，忽然間又聽見鑼響，又聽見人喚道：「無生，這裡！」便想也不想地循聲而去。

　　一座八人扛的大轎正歇在路邊，外頭四垂攢珠紅帷，裡頭燈照琉璃，席鋪繡枕，幾個應酬的妓子粉光脂濃的，早喝得醉不知事。殺無生先將小賊推進去，然後自己將帷幕扯好蓋上。

　　那小姑娘絲毫不亂，飛快打量了一圈，便邊脫起衣服邊笑道：「這轎子很貴的吧？今天這種日子竟還有空轎可租？」

　　凜雪鴉笑了笑，不顧殺無生仍舊盯著外面，硬是扯開帷幕將一壺殘酒倒了出去。「捨得花錢，有什麼弄不到的。」

　　她只點點頭，轉眼間已脫得只剩一件裡衣，衣下丘陵起伏，竟半點也不覺得羞赧。

　　那個扛著她逃跑的男人低頭從行囊裡掏出給她替換的衣服，之後一眼也不肯多看，很是守禮。倒是另一個備轎的男人仍舊言笑晏晏，一派斯文閒適，絲毫不覺困擾，彷彿她是男是女都沒有差別。

　　「蓮姐說派來接應我的是鳴鳳絕殺，」她邊說邊套上舊衣，然後踢開鞋子脫起喜裙，「還說若他來了，掠風竊塵必會跟著他來。」

　　「在下可真是容易被人看透啊。」掠風竊塵一邊搖著摺扇，一邊將掉到地上的褲子遞給她。

　　「嗯，那麼，你們是朋友？」

　　「是。」「不是。」

　　「一個朋友，一個不是朋友。我瞧兩個都猜錯了吧。」轉眼間已換作男裝的小女賊嘻嘻一笑，一邊套著靴子一邊說：「我要送東西給人，過兩日才能回谷，」這話卻是單對殺無生說的：「蓮姐姐要的東西，到時一併拿去，我會回來尋你。」

　　說完便扛起包袱，唬的一聲走了。她一掀簾子便弄醒幾個睡倒的妓子，凜雪鴉正好給她們一人幾顆金豆子，於是紛紛搖擺著去了。

　　轉眼間，轎子裡只剩下殺無生與凜雪鴉。

　　殺無生雖然喘過氣來，但還是有些累。只是這樣坐著也不是辦法，他正要起身，便聽見凜雪鴉輕聲笑道：「無生這回又偷了朵小花……可連名字都未問到，豈不可惜？今夜不如……」

　　話未說完，雙劍已然出鞘。劍鳴銀光彷彿勾成了極細的絲線，又似長鞭，那轎子輕易就被斬成兩半。對面的男人原本端坐，一瞬之間往後倒壓著身子穿帳而出，猶如脫弓流星似的平平飛了十幾尺才直起身子，立在石板地上。

　　他一直聽說掠風竊塵的輕功很好，卻不知道是好到這樣神乎其技的境界。

　　鳴鳳絕殺將雙劍回鞘，從只剩下半部的轎子裡站起身來，頭也不回地走了。

 

　　凜雪鴉看著他走入人海裡的背影，壓抑著想要笑出來的衝動。可不能讓他聽見笑聲才行。那一劍談不上什麼技巧，卻很快。與其說是要砍他，更像是生氣了，要趕他走。

　　是真的生氣了嗎？還是因為別的原因？只不過提及半句往事而已，是因為恥辱還是傷心？憤怒還是憎恨？但不管是什麼原因，都是因為還有愛情的記憶殘留的緣故。

　　啊啊，太棒了。果然還是喜歡自己的。

　　凜雪鴉站在原地，用扇子的動作緩解此時內心漲湧的激動與滿足。

　　還是喜歡自己的，光是想到這一點就感覺無比舒暢。只要將那些愛情的記憶重新喚起就好了，一點也不困難。

　　雖然現在似乎變成討厭的情緒了，但卻不是真的排斥他。像殺無生這種人，對於自己沒有興趣理會的人，連拔劍都不會多費工夫。而若要殺他，也不會只揮劍一次就住手，連準頭都沒瞄好。這麼多年過去，竟然連一點都沒有改變。怎麼能夠如此可愛呢。

　　因為還是喜歡他，所以才無法忍受想起往事。

　　真是叫人感到又是甜蜜又是心酸，鮮少體會過的愧疚之情顯得更加強烈。要好好補償無生才行，好好溺愛他，沒關係的，現在肯定還來得及。

　　就連生氣的無生都那麼可愛，看似憤怒卻可愛，既可憐又可愛。簡直要讓人不知所措了，真想好好疼愛他……

　　夜裡很涼，扇子也未曾停過動作，但凜雪鴉仍舊嘆了口氣。

　　真是的，太過愉快，身體好像都熱起來了。真想現在就去抱他啊。都是無生不好。今晚只好想著他獨眠。有多久沒像這樣想過一個人呢，好像已經很久了。隔了很久才重拾的心情，就和當年一樣是因為同一個人才有的心情。因為再次確切地感受到了情意的存在。

　　「可不能那麼喜歡我啊，真是的。」他喃喃自語。這樣會很困擾的。喜歡又不承認，叫人又是高興又是困擾。那麼，接下來該怎麼做呢？

 

　　隔天殺無生在客棧醒來，剛下樓要吃飯，就有小廝端著飯菜上來。他看了一眼，便叫拿回去，然後乾脆出門了。他先去布莊挑布，先前的衣服沾血太多，洗也洗不乾淨，還是重做得好。

　　他生性在此格外挑剔，不合心意的東西穿不上身，衣服就是洗舊了，縫補也要講究線頭。那布莊裡的現貨千挑百選，終究都看不上眼。掌櫃想了想，便命人去後頭取來幾匹仍裹著油紙的新布，展開一看，果然是他愛用的質料花紋，難得顏色都齊全。方要付錢，掌櫃忙陪笑道：「這是兩日前客人訂的，還未來取，公子若果然要一樣的，我即刻去訂。」

　　殺無生想了想，「我多付兩倍的錢，請他今日讓給我。」

　　掌櫃還未說話，那訂貨的人已來了，站在門口笑著說：「我的東西自然就是無生的東西，何用讓呢，掌櫃請包起來吧。」

　　殺無生扭頭，看他在那裡掏銀票，便冷冷說道：「布不用了。銀子你留著自己買棺材做壽衣吧。」說著便與他擦身而過，凜雪鴉順勢轉身，在他背後道：「無生不拿布走，是要我做衣服給你穿囉？」

　　劍客原地站住，似乎略想了想，又快得似乎什麼也沒想，便轉身回來，從掌櫃手裡接去布包，然後才走開。他非常明白，掠風竊塵向來為所欲為，想做什麼就做什麼，要是真做出了衣服，也會變著方法讓他穿上的，除非一燒了事。只是這麼好的布，燒了未免可惜。

 

　　又隔一日，那小姑娘果然來了客棧，身後還拖著一口烏木做的大箱子，看上去沉甸甸的。

　　「咱們走吧。」她今日穿了男裝，看上去便是個眉目清秀些的小子。

　　「那是要給蓮實君的東西？」兩根黑髮被緊蓋的箱緣夾著，自然逃不過殺無生的眼睛。誰的屍體，又為什麼要送去給他？不過，畢竟是妖魔，蒐集人屍有什麼好奇怪的。「我去叫馬車。」

　　「不必叫，這不就來了。」小賊嘻笑著，又去拖拉箱子。

　　駕車的人技巧好得很，輕扯韁繩便停住了馬蹄，下車往他走來。

　　「無生……」

　　真煩人。殺無生繃著臉。快點做完這三件事，在此人面前，他連一刻也不想多待。

　　「你身體還沒有大好，別走路。馬車裡都是你喜歡吃的東西，路上要用的也都打點齊備了。」掠風竊塵離他不過兩步之遙，繡著流水紋的天青色長袖似乎舉了舉，白皙如玉的手卻沒有伸來，反倒自己交纏住十指。「蓮實姑娘也有事情交代給我，要有幾日見不到你了……」

　　殺無生回頭去扛起箱子，然後直接上了車，駕馬就走。

　　車輪下塵土飛揚。

　　凜雪鴉鬆開雙手，但又忍不住雙掌交疊握住自己的掌心。因為那種不可捉摸的感覺實在太過強烈了。

　　又要有幾日見不到你了，就算只有一點點也好，你會想我嗎？……沒關係，我會想你的。即便知道不會得到好臉色，還是要這樣說。讓無生知道自己也是喜歡他的。但還是沒有這個機會。

　　凜雪鴉不由得回想殺無生的動作。他想必也明白坐馬車輕鬆許多，前天晚上不過是跑一會路，臉色就變得更差了……但若要與自己同行的話，那麼殺無生肯定寧願一路拖著箱子走上幾十里路，也絕不願意與他相處。一旦知道凜雪鴉不會同行，他馬上就上了車。只要是自己給的東西，他都覺得厭惡吧。

　　那些花，還有精心準備的詩詞與禮物，都像路邊的塵土一樣無足輕重。因為知道一旦接受了，就會見到他吧。所以總是看一眼就走掉。

　　凜雪鴉放開自己的手，垂下肩膀，長長地吐了口氣，抱怨似的說：「好寂寞啊……」彷彿這樣就能不寂寞似的。

 

　　接著，凜雪鴉花了一天弄到蓮實君要的東西，一些用以做為幻術媒介的古舊符紙，隨即馬不停蹄地返回花之谷。進谷時已經入夜，按照先前的作息，殺無生應該早已就寢。真是的，這麼趕回來就是想快點見到他啊……算了，明天早上第一個向他道早也不錯。

　　「……你手腳可真快。」蓮實君坐在藥房裡，正搗著藥臼，臼緣濺著一些白色汁液。「就放在那裡吧。」她隨手一指，凜雪鴉便將東西擱在竹架上。

　　「姑娘在忙什麼呢？」

　　「一些染料。你如此勤快，想要什麼獎賞嗎？」她站起身，順手理了理白裙，在喪夫之後，蓮實君便只穿這樣的孝服。

　　「我現在只想要一樣東西。」

　　「嗯。」她走向地爐，將湯藥倒在碗裡。「難得這麼乖巧，一張口就說實話。」

　　「在下可不曾對姑娘說謊啊。」

　　「不曾說謊，但也沒說過什麼實話。」

　　她看起來比往昔要有精神得多。凜雪鴉並沒有怎麼喜歡過蓮實君，但看到她過得比先前好，對他而言會輕鬆一些。

　　「代我走一趟，我累了。」她指指藥碗，「這是他睡前的藥，端過去看著他吃吧。」

　　凜雪鴉正要端藥，便見她袖口裡又滑出一枚水晶瓶，不足指長，裡頭液體隱有金光。

　　「至於這個，」妖魔竟然微笑起來，「是我給你的獎賞。」

　　「……有什麼用處呢？」

　　蓮實君走了過來，將東西塞到他手裡。她的手與瓶子都冷得像冰一樣，輕聲細語的瞬間，妖魔眸中閃爍著惡意的微光。「一句實話，你敢聽嗎？」

 

　　「無生，你還醒著嗎？」

　　屋裡燈亮著，但無人回話。

　　「蓮實姑娘要我端藥過來，說你吃了藥才能睡。」

　　門很快就開了，殺無生接過裝藥碗的籠子，凜雪鴉笑著將門擋住。「她說我要看著你吃完，躺下睡覺才行。」

　　桌上點著一盞油燈，還鋪著剪好了正在縫製的布料。真可愛，自己做衣服自己穿。

　　殺無生站著喝起藥，連坐下都嫌麻煩。大概很想要他快點出去吧。自己就這麼招人討厭嗎？

　　「很燙的，喝慢一點……」

　　但藥還是很快就喝完了，放下碗的時候，那碗從劍客的手裡滑落。凜雪鴉兩手扶住身體搖搖欲墜的病人。

　　「傻瓜，吃藥就該坐著。」蓮實君說睡前的藥劑量都重些，估計要躺下了。凜雪鴉嘆了口氣，將人往床上推去，但那個人卻不聽指揮。

　　殺無生毫無預警地直起身子，嘴唇尋到了他的。

　　那個吻急促、苦澀而疲倦。他感覺起來那麼累，彷彿連在那個吻上多停留一會都沒有力氣。

　　「迴雪……」他輕聲說，嘴唇輕輕滑過凜雪鴉的頸側，而呼喚那個名字的時候，聲音既懊惱又溫柔。「你都到哪裡去了？」

　　屋裡又歸於寂靜。凜雪鴉將半昏睡的病人輕輕推到床上。殺無生的臉向來都是清瘦的，如今更瘦出了凹陷的線條。

　　一句實話。難怪她要問他敢不敢聽。有些實話說不得，有些實話，聽不得。

　　凜雪鴉將殺無生唇邊一抹藥漬用手指拭去。病人已睡得很熟了。而清醒的人既想用手指梳他的頭髮，撫摸他的臉，又想再吻一次那苦澀的嘴唇。

　　傻瓜，無生，我就在這裡啊。不是又找到我了嗎？我就在你面前啊。

　　這一次不管再怎麼忍耐都太辛苦了，於是他不再忍耐，順著額頭與臉頰，一路吻到了薄軟的下唇，在那裡留戀不去。

　　但是，對於殺無生來說，或許還是不同的吧。就算如今換上當年的裝扮，做著與當年一樣的事情，說著類似的話……那個名為迴雪的人，對他來說也已經不復存在了。

　　如今就算還能吻著這熟悉的嘴唇，但在清醒時便不會容許這件事。他記掛與眷戀的人是迴雪，一邊親吻一邊呢喃的是那個名字。

　　對於掠風竊塵來說，那個人就是自己。

　　對於鳴鳳決殺來說，卻不是。

　　這是凜雪鴉第一次感覺到有些世事是連他也難以操控與企及的。那麼久遠的時間，已經無法逆轉了。

　　而不論他再怎麼用滿不在乎的態度去忍受這一切，去接受自己一手造成的局面，他的心境其實都是無關緊要的事情了。無生思念的是記憶中的另外一個人。而那與真正的自己毫無關係。看似荒謬，凜雪鴉卻可以清楚理解其因果。

　　要是當年分別時沒有讓他知道那是謊言就好了。要是當初沒有對他說謊就好了。

　　掠風竊塵對於自己說過的謊感到後悔。這是生平第一次有過的事情。

 

　　隔天早上，殺無生睡眼惺忪地開門。敲門的是小姑娘，今天她換了女裝，但袖口都紮上細繩，似乎準備做什麼粗重的工作。

　　還有掠風竊塵。

　　一早就看到這兩張不懷好意的笑臉，殺無生馬上清醒過來。「……你們要幹什麼？」

　　「蓮姐說，不工作的人沒飯吃。」

　　「但我做了早飯喔。」

　　小姑娘提著空竹筐，那個男人則提著食籠。殺無生轉身關上門，穿好衣服再出來，人果然還在門外。

　　「就跟妳說了他會來。」

　　「沒被你氣跑就好。」

　　什麼時候變得這麼熟的。殺無生默不作聲將空竹筐扛上肩膀，然後順勢從掠風竊塵手裡接過竹葉包的飯糰。一個包了肉鬆，一個包了梅子配紫蘇葉。好吃得簡直可惡。

　　他們走進山裡，去檢查先前設下的陷阱、回收獵物，順便摘些野菇山菜。殺無生不討厭工作，白吃白喝的感覺的確不舒服。如果工作代表他得忍受掠風竊塵一陣子，那也就只好忍受了。

　　但那男人的態度卻與先前不太一樣。不再那麼黏膩，感覺像是有什麼東西洗乾淨了似的。

　　那個被蓮實君喚做玲瓏的小姑娘一邊幹活一邊和男人說笑，他們都是那種能夠輕易找到話題說話的人。除了劍以外，殺無生對什麼話題都沒有興趣，於是安靜地在他們身後四處摘取野果野菜。

　　忙碌一個早上只回收兩隻死獐，殺無生倒是割了不少山蘇野莧，積滿半個竹筐。午餐吃的是蒲鉾內餡的粽子。但他卻得到了多餘的點心，用紙包的仙貝。

　　「為什麼我沒有！」小姑娘叫喚起來。

　　「無生是病人啊，要多補充些營養。」掠風竊塵對她笑臉相迎，卻沒有把手上的點心給她的意思。

　　他的態度太自然了。殺無生竟然覺得有點猶豫。這理由很正當。而且他喜歡仙貝。他有認真工作，應該沒關係吧。

　　下午的工作是檢查最後幾個陷阱，結束之後，掠風竊塵建議他們休息一會。殺無生正好走累了，於是席地坐下，小姑娘便轉身去玩了。

　　「喏，喝茶吧。」

　　殺無生接下竹筒，裡面裝的是清淡的綠茶。他正好渴了，於是就連那個男人在不遠處坐下也沒有馬上走開。

　　茶雖然冷了，但還是很好喝。

　　玲瓏在不遠處爬上樹，開開心心地摘著野芒果。

　　掠風竊塵輕輕搖著白折扇。

　　「不喝了嗎？」

　　殺無生將竹筒遞回去，然後那男人把剩下的兩口茶喝掉了。那是他準備自己喝的茶吧。殺無生有些後悔。身體的不適讓他變遲鈍了，受人照顧太舒服，卻造成別人的麻煩。特別是那個男人，這樣可不對。

　　「……把你竹筐裡的東西給我背。」

　　凜雪鴉聞聲回頭看向他。然後露出些微歉然的一笑，又似乎有些落寞。殺無生忽然發現他們之間的距離太恰好了，他可以清楚看到對方臉上的表情，卻又不會太近得感到不舒服。

　　「今天早上醒來的時候，第一件想到的事情就是：你果然很討厭我。」折扇輕輕搧了兩下，殺無生這才看見上面畫的是飄渺的雲霧與滿月。「這是我自作自受，原本應該好好忍受的，但是，討厭一個人不是很辛苦嗎？所以我得想辦法變得不那麼討人厭才行。」

　　這是什麼毫無道理的推論。

　　「以前的事情已經沒辦法了，但如果現在可以好好相處就好了。你覺得呢，無生？」

　　「……隨便你。」

　　不要用那種帶著期望的眼神看他。這樣的話，偶爾相處一下也不是不能勉強適應。恐怕還會在谷裡生活一段時間，如果能夠比現在過得更順利一點也不錯。

　　回谷的時候還不到黃昏，玲瓏還想再多摘一些野菇，凜雪鴉卻堅持必須回去。殺無生沒說話，因為他已感覺到明顯的疲累。

　　順著野徑走到一半，殺無生忽然間加快腳步，然後他甩下背上竹筐，抽出雙劍。

　　「無生？」

　　「你們兩個待在這裡。」話雖如此，但殺無生這樣說的時候只看著一個人。

 

　　在藥房前，六個人。另外兩個已經倒地。妖魔用的武器是兩柄彎刀，用白綢繫住，彷彿靈蛇一般穿梭舞動，與六柄長刀周旋著。

　　殺無生知道自己內勁不足，便不放殺招，只以劍技取勝。

　　他的劍就像一支細到極點的利針，在穴位上輕輕一刺就能斃命。

　　而花從傷口中噴湧而出。

　　殺到第四個人時，他才被這異象震懾，不是血，而是花。像桃花一樣鮮豔，破碎如雨。

　　他被一枚幾乎落在臉頰上的花瓣迷惑了一瞬間，但殺無生聽見自己的名字。轉頭時，陌生的臉孔已在眼前僵直著落地，喉嚨從後方插入一柄細長的飛刀。擲來飛刀的那個人看著他，嘴唇似乎仍舊無聲叫著他的名字。他認得這張臉，這樣的神情，彷彿尋找了七年的人就在眼前，哪怕那其實不是真的。

　　這不是幻覺。殺無生忍不住伸手在空中抓住一把被風吹亂的花瓣。這不是幻覺。所有人的血都變成了這樣綺麗而妖豔的紅花。

　　蓮實君發出呻吟聲倒地時，離得最近的殺無生單手扶住了他的手臂。

　　「進去藥房。」妖魔一邊低聲囑咐，一邊用手勢阻止了要跟上關心的另外兩個人。

　　進到藥房後他才脫去衣服，肩傷有些嚴重，但更嚴重的是身體本身的崩潰。肉身還沒有開始腐敗，但已能從皮膚的異色稍微感覺出這樣的預兆。鳴鳳決殺甚至能從中看到妖魔原身的殘像，男性的殘像。

　　殺無生取來藥箱，熟練地上藥與包紮。

　　「……看出來了吧。這人身很快就會腐爛了。」畢竟只是人類的身體。即便被妖魔侵佔，有了不死的元神，但凡胎肉身仍舊有其極限。一百年，或者兩百年，無法再更長了。

　　「原本的身體呢？」

　　「神誨魔械。」

　　也就是說，已經無法回到原本的身體裡了。所謂不死的妖魔，正是因為牠們能夠附體人屍，做為續命的手段。所以要真正殺死妖魔是很困難的，殺死魔神則幾乎是不可能的事情。

　　「要是現在有把神誨魔械就好了。」

　　嫌等候身體爛掉太麻煩了嗎？但殺無生可沒有興趣代勞。

　　「不過，尋常人是無法把神誨魔械的威力發揮到極致的。」蓮實君似乎因為肩膀上的疼痛而皺起眉。「這麼說來……邪風催魂與煉骨奪命確實是你殺的嗎？」

　　江湖上有這樣的傳聞。鳴鳳決殺對此感到些許棘手，若是讓人知道他確實有誅殺妖魔的能力，日後想必會有源源不絕的麻煩。與劍道無關的打鬥，他實在毫無興趣。

　　「……蓮實姑娘，你們還好嗎？」

　　男人在外面輕敲著門，聲音聽起來比平常還要謹慎與擔憂。

　　「沒事。去煮飯，我們都餓了。」

　　這麼指揮人去煮飯的熟練模樣，倒很像個男人。殺無生整理好藥瓶，隨便在水盆裡洗了手。

　　「……他可不是在擔心我。你們今天沒有吵架吧？」

　　寄居在此，殺無生也不願意多添麻煩，於是搖搖頭。

　　「那些死人是誰？」

　　「一些強盜，不用在意。你們要是不好好相處，我會很頭疼的。那個孩子……」妖魔出神了一會，殺無生都以為他無話可說了。

　　「幾年前，我委託他找一樣東西給我。他弄來了，急匆匆往我這裡一扔就走，急得像是遲了一點，就什麼都完了。」

　　殺無生不是很樂意聽那個人的往事，但妖魔卻把它說得像是與他有些關係似的。

　　「又過了幾個月才來找我，看起來特別傷心，特別失落，說弄丟了一樣很喜歡的東西，不知往哪裡去找，問我有沒有什麼咒術能夠幫忙。我跟他說：『缺了玩物，就去找新的吧。』他卻說：『有一個人誤會了一件事情，不好好解釋，他會很傷心的。』」

　　「他不是那種會在乎別人傷心的人。」

　　妖魔冷酷地一笑。「正是如此。我也這麼說，然後他就不說話了，一臉像是被雨淋濕的小狗。」

　　殺無生從根本上不相信這件事。他不相信那個男人，當然也不會相信妖魔的言語。師父曾經說過，永遠不要相信妖魔。就算用著人類的姿態，過著人類的生活，他們始終都是從根本上與人類不同的異類。

　　「然後他不知道從哪裡弄來一副龍骨卜籌，要我給他算上一卦。尋人本是易事，那次的卦象卻是不得，算了四十九次都是不得。見了你我才明白為什麼。龍乃漂泊不定之身，尋到你談何容易。」

　　那時候，他還在山裡。師父生前留下的結界大約還沒有失去效力，尋常的法術、咒力與妖魔的力量都不能靠近。

　　「又過了好一陣子，那孩子才終於開心起來。他要找的人在江湖上又有了一點消息。不過他始終沒告訴我那個人的名字。」

　　「東西終究是東西。像他那種人不缺玩物。」

　　妖魔哈哈大笑起來，那是一種男人般的笑聲。「你的心就像明鏡一樣，給了什麼感情就會回應什麼感情。我假裝人類太久，反倒自己變得複雜了起來。」

　　那天他們把屍體埋在樹林裡，滿地花瓣被風吹得四處滾落。妖魔說在這山谷裡被殺之人的血都會化做零碎的紅花，自古如此，所以才以此得名。

　　殺無生手指上的傷口因為使劍而裂開了。蓮實君早已休息，掠風竊塵叫他們來吃飯的時候，玲瓏正在替他重新包紮。

　　飯後那個人提燈尾行，跟著殺無生回到他的小屋。這次和上次一樣，直到門口他才轉身。

　　那個時候究竟誤會了什麼？又要解釋什麼？殺無生知道自己上過一次當，不能再受騙第二次了。他不能信任妖魔的言語。他不能重蹈覆轍。

　　「手指還好嗎？明天可不能再做粗重的工作了。」那個人對他露出坦然關懷的微笑。那是迴雪不會有的神情。這是真的，還是假的呢？但不久之前，那個人露出擔憂的眼神，看起來卻又與七年前毫無不同。

　　「……以前的事，以後不用再提了。」受騙上當，那是他自己的事。掠風竊塵並沒有奪走什麼東西，那些情意與期許是他自己擅自交付、任由糟蹋的，如今還要去探究當年發生的事情，執著於已經無法改變的事實，繼續這種曖昧與糾纏，實在太愚蠢了。「你不用再做什麼事情了。」

　　「無生……」向他投來的是急促地思考與打量的眼神。殺無生非常清楚凜雪鴉這時候肯定飛快想了很多事情，他以前怎麼會把這個人看做自己想像中的人？明明如此狡詐多謀、絲毫不能夠信任。

　　「那……我就不問你討不討厭我了。」手裡的燈彷彿垂下幾寸，那個人的微笑似乎也隨之黯淡了一些。「這樣，還可以做朋友嗎？」

　　「你弄錯了一件事，掠風竊塵。」鳴鳳決殺冷冷地回答：「我們從來不是朋友。」

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

三、厲風

 

　　鳴鳳決殺不知道自己是從何時開始失去耐性的。

　　最初是在清晨的水井邊。他雙手拎著四個水桶，打算先把廚房的水缸裝滿。那個男人來到身邊，說一句：「手上的傷口可不能碰水。」於是用扁擔將水挑走了。就連汲井這種粗重的工作都能做得十分優雅自在。

　　吃完早飯打算劈柴，掠風竊塵卻正把最後一捆柴垛好。他劈柴竟然不用斧頭，而是用掌緣輕輕一敲，粗柴便裂成五六根細木，還笑盈盈地說道：「無生想學的話也能教你喔。」

　　牲口都吃飽了，昨天壞掉的圍籬早已修好，菜圃裡一根雜草都沒有，就連豆子都比昨天長高了好幾寸，正打算掃地時，不知何處風起，哪裡還有落葉可掃？

　　……難道還會騰雲駕霧不成。

　　廚房裡，玲瓏殺雞殺得滿頭雞毛，半面牆都是血，饒是如此也不讓他進去幫忙。簡直不知道掠風竊塵給小姑娘的腦袋灌輸了什麼東西。

　　午後殺無生走到山裡練劍，回屋時，乾淨的衣衫、傷藥與微涼的青草茶擺放得整整齊齊。失去耐性的鳴鳳決殺洗完澡，穿上衣服，換好了藥，然後走出去。午飯時蓮實君要他回來幫忙曬的藥材已經在空地上鋪好了。

　　掠風竊塵和玲瓏正在廚房往鍋子裡倒米漿和佐料，似乎打算炊粿。他幫他們把鍋放上大灶，等灶裡添夠柴火之後才說：「我有話跟你說。」然後無視玲瓏偷偷揮舞打氣的小拳頭。

　　「別生氣。」在榕樹下站定的時候，那男人搶先開口，微笑比平常還要溫文而略帶歉意。「你看起來好像要生氣的樣子……我只是無聊嘛。」

　　「我沒有生氣。」對於這個人的任性恣意、不聽人言，還有隨口拈來的謊話生氣，簡直是白費心力。殺無生覺得自己像是沾了滿身的鬼針草，怎麼摘也摘不乾淨，弄得渾身都又是刺又是煩。

　　當初那個男人可是連酒都懶得起身去取，搖鈴叫來的，連彈琴這麼輕鬆的工作都隨便推脫，但凡能夠偷懶，恐怕連筷子都不會自己伸手去拿。

　　殺無生知道掠風竊塵又想要什麼東西了。若非如此，絕不會像這樣大費周章。但對於這個男人究竟想要什麼，又與自己有什麼關係，他一點也不想弄明白。因為一旦明白，那也就成了他的事了。

　　「……我是要跟你說昨天的事。」

　　「哦？」似乎起了點興趣。在意料之外的事情總是比較容易激起興趣。

　　「昨天你射了一記飛刀，算是救了我一命。」殺無生舉起手，輕而易舉地止住了在他面前想要說話的男人。「正因如此，你可以對我許一個心願。」

　　「……什麼？」凜雪鴉輕聲問道。因為太過震驚，聽起來就像是夢囈般的自言自語。

　　「或者你可以叫我做一件事，照你的意思去做，什麼都行，只要是我力所能及之事。」

　　殺無生說完，停了半句話的時間，見男人沒有反應，便轉身走開。

　　「啊……」總算回過神來的凜雪鴉忍不住叫出聲音，彷彿大夢初醒。「……無生！」他又是懊惱又是無助，氣得大叫道：「無生！你太奸詐了！這招真是太奸詐了！」

　　「你的腦袋自己愛胡思亂想，關我什麼事。」劍客偏過臉來，冷冷地回應。但在凜雪鴉眼裡，那冷漠的側臉與聲音都可愛迷人得簡直可恨。

　　這下子可不能夠再隨心所欲地搶走殺無生的工作，隨心所欲地給他東西，隨心所欲地關心體貼他了。因為殺無生只要說一句「如你所願」，那麼堅持做下去的凜雪鴉就會輕易浪費掉這個心願。

　　能夠讓鳴鳳決殺做任何事的心願。一個命令，一句話。

　　這可是能夠輕易就讓江湖血流成河，天下動亂不安的力量。

　　毫無預警丟到他面前的寶物，指名送給他的寶物，連掠風竊塵這種偷盡天下奇珍的傳奇大盜都被震驚得回不過神來。連他這樣的人都要珍惜到為之害怕的寶物。

　　蓮實君輕輕拍起手的時候，他才發現她站在不遠處。

　　「你以為你很了解他，原來他也很了解你啊……」妖魔恍惚地笑了笑，視線挪到別處，「還以為你們只是小情小愛，原來是這樣的程度……真有趣。」

　　何止有趣而已。「這下可是我動輒得咎了。」凜雪鴉露出平常不會露出的神情，不甘心地扭過頭。這一生像這樣被逼到困境中左右為難的時刻，屈指可數。他感到毫無餘裕，輕咬手指的感覺又是焦慮又是懊惱，還發出了不可置信的嘶笑。

　　「他難道就不怕你許下什麼更令他為難棘手的心願嗎？」

　　「他說了，『力所能及之事』……而且要是會害怕這種還沒有發生的事情，他就不是鳴鳳決殺了。」真是不能小看無生。在任何程度上都不能小看他。凜雪鴉略帶悔恨地想著。像這樣感到追悔莫及的時刻，前一次也是因為那個男人。可不要變成慣例才好。

　　「既然這麼棘手，那麼乾脆隨便許掉這個心願，不就了卻一樁麻煩……啊，不過你肯定做不到的。」妖魔喃喃自語著解答了自己的問題。「他真是看穿了你的本性……天道輪迴，報應不爽。能看到你這樣的人為情所困，我也不算白活到這個年紀了。」她吃吃笑著，慢慢走開。

　　而凜雪鴉因為她的話而感到一陣肌膚上的寒意。他已經被人看穿了嗎？但這又有什麼好奇怪的，面對那個人，他內心那洶湧兇惡的貪婪慾壑從來就沒有消減過。無生看穿了他的貪心，還利用了他的貪心。明知道持有這樣的寶物只會使自己被更加強烈的焦灼與患得患失所煎熬，但他也無法輕易捨棄。而這種貪戀的心情就這樣被人無情的利用了。太無情了。

　　被看穿的恐懼與原因不明的甜蜜感混雜成了怪異的滋味，一面覺得怎麼可以這樣，一面又覺得這樣也很好。簡直毫無理智。不只失去冷靜，還失去了維持理智的能力。可不要變成慣例才好。

 

　　過了兩天，殺無生的耳朵跟眼睛總算能得一些清淨。掠風竊塵謹慎地保持著距離，像是害怕靠近一點就會弄巧成拙。總算讓他失去那種悠然自得的自信，殺無生不由得感到一絲得意。

　　玲瓏不知道何時離谷了，她似乎也欠著蓮實君幾件事沒做。又過了兩天，在吃早飯的時候，妖魔告訴殺無生下一個要完成的任務是什麼。總算能夠再次離開這裡，他稍微放鬆一些，但下一句話卻又使人馬上繃緊神經。

　　「你得和雪鴉一起去。」

　　正在收拾碗盤的掠風竊塵對此回以一個疑惑的表情，恰到好處的表現出自己對此的一無所知。但鳴鳳決殺可不輕易買帳。

　　「我拒絕。」劍客抱起雙臂。「這個小賊有什麼事情是我做不到的？」

　　「你能夠半夜用輕功神不知鬼不覺的潛入別人的住處，不發出任何聲音的開鎖，然後在黑暗中把東西偷出來嗎？」

　　在殺無生無言以對的同時，掠風竊塵快速地笑了一下，但又更快地收斂神情，模樣乖巧。

　　「既然是要偷東西，何不使喚他去？」

　　「那不行，我可不想讓他隨便送了性命。」

　　「你如果想讓他認真送了性命，就是一句話的事。」

　　妖魔輕鬆地露出一個冷淡的笑容。「放心，殺人少不了你的份。」

　　隔天他們在破曉後出發。離谷的同時帶著兩匹馬，路程遙遠，估計要走上六七天。同行的旅伴包了一大堆食物，殺無生不敢勞他費心，傷藥淨布都收在自己的行囊裡。

　　從第一天開始，事情就不太對勁了。

　　停下吃午飯時休息得太久，那男人回以一句：「吃飯之後要好好休息，這是蓮實姑娘說的喔。」

　　投宿驛站要付憩金時，那男人搶先付了，仍舊是「蓮實姑娘吩咐的。」太早休息、休息的時間太長、吃喝的東西、選擇的路徑、馬匹休息的次數，全都按照那個男人的意思，然後推給了肯定沒想要干涉這些事情的妖魔。

　　若是掠風竊塵說一句『我幫你換藥』之類的話，他肯定會馬上丟下對方獨自去目的地等候。但那男人卻又恰到好處的保持了一點距離，尚能使他冷靜對待，但這種距離感同樣使人感到厭煩。

　　六七天的路程，他們硬生生走了半個月。期間殺無生也不是沒有試著激怒過對方，但總是被輕描淡寫的化解。到後來殺無生已經懶於爭辯，用言語和那個男人周旋只是自找麻煩而已。看來他給予對方的那個心願已經被拋在腦後了，反正對那個喜新厭舊的人來說也是常事。

　　總算到達目的地的城鎮之後，他們開始擬定計畫。

　　偷盜的對象是妖魔收藏的人界寶物，據說是在窮暮之戰前由神匠打造的秘寶。

　　『世上有像我這樣偽裝成人類和平度日的妖魔，』在離谷的前一晚，蓮實君對他們說道：『也有像泣宵刑亥那樣和人類結下慘烈恐怖的緣分的妖魔，一葉蔽目那樣隨便操控人類揮霍度日的妖魔。』

　　對此鳴鳳決殺略有耳聞。一葉蔽目的本名無人知曉，但在尋常人之間卻有個再尋常不過的稱呼：一葉翁。這妖魔據說以一枚葉子變做的假金起家，聚斂財貨，富甲一方，妻妾無數，膝下成群。

　　『妖魔生育的方法與人類不同，那些小孩就是些螟蛉子，卻像親生的一樣養育，真是可笑。』

　　此時掠風竊塵的眼睛向殺無生微微一轉，一瞬之間的眼神透露出了輕微的不愉快。妖魔談論人類的方式就像人類談論豬狗一樣。妖魔在根本上就是與人類截然不同的生物。

　　『一葉翁在魔界的本名是厲風子，你們千萬不能與他正面衝突，那個人的精妙咒法即便在妖魔之間也是數一數二的，真身的咒力更是強大。』蓮實君如此吩咐，殺無生才明白自己此行的用途。像個保鏢似的，真麻煩。必要的時候，將這個妖魔也斬殺掉就好了，身體已經恢復七八成，應該不是問題。

　　一葉翁的宅邸座落城外，富麗堂皇得像座城堡。雖然直接殺進去感覺並不困難，但殺無生最近心中記掛著一件事，所以最近並不想大幅增加劍下亡魂的數量。既然蓮實君決定要讓那個男人動手竊盜，那麼就隨便他吧。掠風竊塵想要的東西就一定會得到，這句江湖傳言，鳴鳳決殺早就體會過它的真實性了。

　　而掠風竊塵最初訂定的計畫是：「無生就去練劍吧。」意思是：別管他要幹嘛。

　　殺無生樂得離他越遠越好。

　　他們雖然同住客棧，但是不同房間。隔天天剛破曉，睜著眼睛未睡的他便聽見隔壁的人悄悄起身，梳洗出門的聲音。

　　殺無生心裡明白，他去尋找接近一葉翁的門路了。這就是他習慣的招數嗎？這樣的欺瞞哄騙，工於心計，又想利用誰？又要用什麼方式利用他們？

　　雖然明明知道與自己無關，但是殺無生卻躺在床上，默然掙扎許久才能下床。

　　那與自己無關。如今只是出於一個無法拒絕的原因短暫地同行而已。那個男人要為了什麼原因，和誰做什麼事情，都與自己無關。

　　一點關係也沒有。

 

　　那天他在城外遠郊尋到一處練劍。恢復的速度比預期中快，如今只剩一點皮肉傷需要癒合，身體深處的傷口已經不感到疼痛了。只是那種被撕裂過後的缺失感依舊存在。

　　劍鳴不休。那日他未曾感到什麼異常。

　　晚上就在郊外過夜，殺無生睡在樹上，他一直習慣這種露宿生涯，從未感到不便過。但那晚的夢卻相當不便。

　　他夢見溫暖的薰香，柔軟而濕潤的眼神，比被褥還要豔紅的唇瓣，纏繞於指尖的髮絲……他夢見那個聲音叫喚他的名字，彷彿他的名字一直藏在那微笑的雙唇之間，他夢見走過地毯的赤足，兩雙鞋子在床腳下緊緊依偎著取暖，他夢見遠得幾乎聽不清楚的琴聲，淺得像是即將平息的漣漪，卻與心跳應和著。他夢見依稀的快感，肉慾那股緊繃、潮濕而酥麻的下沉感……他夢見無風卻墜到足前的花盞，彷彿因緣俱足，如是而落。

　　睜開眼睛時，他夢見獨行的黑夜，蒼茫而無情的白雪。

　　雖忘乎故吾，吾有不忘者存……睜開眼睛時他想著。結緣太深，即是虛妄。遺忘太困難了。

　　愛情是虛無，寂寞是虛無，肉慾與貪戀都是虛無。但虛無本身存在實相，而實相或許可說是真實的。至少它曾經感覺如此真實。留下的記憶也仍舊真實。

　　他多希望自己可以輕易將它們都視為虛無。

　　鳴鳳決殺躺在樹枝間，睜著眼直到天明，寒露滿身。真正從恍惚中醒來時，他伸手取劍。

　　只要不去想便不會疼痛。

　　只要手中有劍便毫無疑惑。

　　沒有關係，他還保有最重要的自我。

　　然而雙劍不肯動彈。他曾操使過千萬次的雙劍，他自我本心的一部份，他的半身，堅決頑強地抵抗著，將自己卡在劍鞘中。劍鞘無知無覺，這是鳳啼雙聲本身的意志。

　　「乖，聽話。」但這種哄騙的言語並沒有什麼效果。

　　鳴鳳決殺對此不安到了極點。失去劍的他就等於失去了自己。

　　走回城裡的路上，他覺得自己搖搖欲墜，步履輕浮。雙劍要他做什麼，實在太過清楚了。並不是毫無疑惑，只是拒絕去想而已。

　　在客棧等了三天，掠風竊塵才回來。一見到他便眉目含笑，彷彿剛經過十里春風。

　　「無生，在等我嗎？」

　　「事情辦得怎麼樣？」

　　「嗯，相當順利，可以去正式拜訪了。」

　　「那就好。」他肯定喝酒了。笑意帶著幾分繾綣彷彿微醺。「你喝酒了？」

　　「哈哈，就知道你看得出來。別擔心，我也帶了一些回來給你。」男人把酒藏在袖子裡，小巧精緻的銀壺，酒卻倒進素白玉杯，不知道是從哪裡偷來，一直揣在懷中似的。

　　「來，喝吧。妖魔私藏的甘華酒，這點諷刺的調味說不定能讓酒嚐起來更甜。」

　　鳴鳳決殺看著那杯甘華酒，與他從前在京城喝過的金色酒液不同。那色澤就像是刷洗過滿地鮮血的一桶剩水，單薄而腥紅。但酒香卻如夏夜裡潮濕的花息一樣濃稠。

　　那麼烈豔濃郁的花香，花色卻潔白而朦朧。

　　掠風竊塵斟的酒，得要多麼愚蠢的人才敢當面喝下去。

　　「哎，別露出這樣的表情。又沒下什麼藥。」男人邊說邊自斟了一杯，愉快地飲下。他憑什麼如此愉快。

　　「我只是在想，這次我可沒有那麼多錢僱用你為我斟酒了。」

　　這是殺無生這麼多年來，第一次提到京城的舊事。

　　掠風竊塵朗聲清笑起來，彷彿絲毫未能察覺那言語裡的譏刺，或是察覺了卻毫不在乎。

　　「如今你我豈是那種關係？為朋友斟杯酒，哪需要這麼多代價？」

　　他們從不是朋友。從來不是，眼下不是，以後也永遠不是。

　　掠風竊塵將酒杯往前推了一寸，若有似無的笑意彷彿平靜而無害。那雙手、白玉杯與落在手上的長髮顏色同樣雪白，正如記憶中一般。

　　「無生若真是不想喝，我就要自己獨佔囉？只是這等難得的美酒，也想讓你嚐嚐罷了。」修長的手指藏在袖子裡，只露出一點尖端，他憑什麼看起來和當年毫無不同。

　　殺無生終究拈起了那隻玉杯。

　　抬眼時，男人唇邊的笑意猶如花蜜卻但笑不語。他憑什麼看起來和當年毫無不同。如今殺無生已能清楚地將掠風竊塵與迴雪視作兩人，不，他從未將他們當成同一個人。

　　後來再也未曾履足京城。

　　再也不在月下聽琴。

　　他們不是同一個人。這就是解答。迴雪是迴雪，掠風竊塵是掠風竊塵。

　　但那斟酒的手腕，那支頤微笑的模樣，卻分明是同一幅夢中光景。遺忘太困難了，因為依稀而朦朧的夢境總在醒來之後顯得更加真實。

　　他們不是同一個人。

　　鳴鳳決殺平靜地想著，掠風竊塵斟的酒，得要多麼愚蠢的人才能相信當真只是一杯酒。

　　但就算那是杯鴆毒，他也捨不得不喝。

　　在男人的注視下，他一口飲盡。

　　喝酒太簡單了，難的是那個問題。

　　「怎麼樣，好喝嗎？」

　　那一切都是謊言嗎？這個問題曾經幾乎將他撕成兩半。離開京城時，他走在無邊無際的白雪中，身體裡卻五內如焚。那一切都是謊言嗎？

　　即使是謊言也沒關係。那時殺無生這樣想。至少必須聽他親口承認。

　　只要再見他一面就好了。

　　但隔了這些年再見面時，殺無生卻從來沒有想過開口詢問。連一次也沒有。太懦弱了，難怪就連雙劍都對這樣的他感到無法忍受。

　　殺無生動手為對方斟滿一杯酒。

　　「你又說謊了嗎？」

　　那男人笑盈盈地接過酒，「哎呀，不然怎麼會如此順利呢？這酒可是一葉翁致贈的，明天再去拜訪的時候，說不定無生連劍都不用拔，我們就能帶著東西回去了。」說得好像頗有功勞，頗為得意似的。

　　殺無生沒有說話，連斟幾杯，兩人喝完一壺酒，然後各自回房。睡前殺無生將雙劍抽出半寸，又推回鞘裡。終於連他們也無話可說了。把雙劍掛在床頭，那晚他獨自入睡。

 

　　隔日他們出發前往一葉翁的宅邸。只見高樓拔地而起，簇擁如林，下頭房屋圍繞，轎馬環聚，因在城外交通道上，門外有小商流販推著牛車擔子在此營生。兩人策馬而行，繞過這些向東外門，又走了一會才到向北處下馬。

　　僕傭領著他們進外門，有丫鬟帶進去，繞了一圈走廊，帶給另一個丫鬟，又走過一處院落，方才帶進一座滿屋垂花的方亭。滿身綾羅的宮裝侍女候在該處迎接。

　　「這般曲折，主人在哪裡呢？」

　　掠風竊塵方才開口，殺無生已在亭後畫簾看見隱約透來的頎長身影，簾下有曳地長髮，漆黑如墨。

　　「……兩位怕是投錯了名帖吧。」聲音平緩年輕，自帶一股奇特的幽靜，殺無生卻得按捺著拔劍的衝動。藏匿於平靜之下的殺意猶如驚濤駭浪。

　　「將泣宵刑亥任意玩弄於股掌之間，猶如戲耍三歲小兒的掠風竊塵，還有雙劍鋒利到斬殺妖魔猶如劈菜砍瓜的鳴鳳決殺，怎麼會連自己的名字都寫錯呢？」

　　……怎麼形容那個男人的時候感覺有格調得多。用菜刀就能劈菜砍瓜的鳴鳳決殺如此想道。

　　「沒想到這麼容易就被看穿，真不愧是一葉翁啊。」

　　「閒話少提。你究竟想做什麼，我已經知道了。弄丟自己性命之前快從我面前消失。」

　　雖然依舊是相似於人類的聲音，卻平添幾許刀斧相交時凌厲的氣勢。殺無生幾乎拔劍而起，掠風竊塵手中優雅搖曳著的折扇卻往他面前輕輕晃了幾下。

　　兩人循著原路離開，出了宅邸殺無生才問道：「看來你的計謀被破了。」雖然事情不如預期，又遭受嚴厲的拒絕，但對於有人能夠馬上識破掠風竊塵的偽裝，將他擋在門外而不給半點可乘之機，殺無生竟然感到一絲快意。做為那個人詐騙的共犯，這件事本身就讓人不快到了極點。

　　「怎麼樣，你還有什麼後著嗎？」

　　「雖然有，不過我得再思考一會。」

　　回城時已是黃昏，他們在酒館隨便吃了晚飯，然後掠風竊塵從懷中取出一個繡囊。「蓮實姑娘說，倘若計畫生變再打開。」裡頭是一卷紙與一個蠟封的小丸。

　　「……說了什麼？」

　　「我早就知道的事。厲風子與煉骨奪命是舊識，如果中毒或者被咒術所害，用這個可以延緩發作。」掠風竊塵用扇子輕輕敲著額頭。「真是的，雖然知道我的真實身分，但以那種妖魔的狂傲之心，也不一定就會排斥我到這種程度啊……」

　　儘管掠風竊塵在江湖上的名聲確實惡劣到了極點，但或許這次不是因為他。「……或許是因為我。」殺無生靜靜開口。「煉骨奪命是我年輕時殺的。」

　　「嗯，說不定。厲風子提到你的時候聽起來可不大高興。」

　　「你好像一點也不驚訝。」

　　「煉骨奪命的事？江湖上一直有這樣的傳聞，我可是很關心無生的事情呢。」掠風竊塵一邊說著，一邊斟滿兩杯酒，然後自己喝起來，滿臉苦惱。他極力思考的神情看上去幾乎像個少年一樣單純。殺無生看著自己那杯酒，喝下時卻嚐不出味道。

　　「看來還是只好讓我再去交涉吧。既然以人類的身分而活，勢必有什麼想要的東西，想辦法弄到手再交換就行了。」

　　「你可以把我送過去。」劍客滿不在乎的說道：「說不定他想要的就是我。妖魔這種生物，不管再怎麼隱藏自己的本性，都是睚眥必報的。」

　　「嗯……這麼說也是呢。厲風子既然知道無生的雙劍有多鋒利，那麼肯定不願與你正面衝突。」那淺色的嘴唇柔軟地勾起一個魅惑般的微笑。「要抓到鳴鳳決殺，將之納入掌控，沒有十足的把握是不行的吧。與其如此，還不如先放他們回來，等著同伴使計將人綁縛過去交換獎賞……總比自己鋌而走險要好。不過，這些事情我在離開葉府之前就想到了。」

　　那張臉，滿臉笑意如甜似蜜……就連聲音都像醇酒一般令人陶醉。殺無生倉促起身時，卻全身都僵硬了。而那個男人已經挪到他背後，雙手從脅下伸來，環在胸前緊緊抱住了他。

　　他站不穩了。但那將他擁入懷中的手卻十分有力。「不要緊，我抱住無生了。」

　　「……宵小之徒。」

　　比看上去還要灼熱的嘴唇貼在殺無生的後頸上，激起一陣反射性的麻癢。「無生……這樣顫抖的感覺，令人好高興。」

　　……高興個鬼！但是殺無生憤怒地發現自己連舌頭都麻了。

　　「真是的，要是沒有劍就能把你抱得更緊了。」

　　幸虧他背上還有劍，若是就這樣毫無阻礙的被那個男人抱在懷裡，鳴鳳決殺可能會氣得心臟驟停。雖然如今這個後頸被隨便親吻，身體也被任意撫摸輕薄的情況並沒有好上多少。

　　幸虧這沒有持續太久，掠風竊塵隨即將他扛到背上。雖然是瘦長的身體，卻十分有力，至少扛起他上樓的時候感覺並不特別吃力。

　　殺無生被小心翼翼地放到床上，雙劍解開擱在手臂之間，長靴脫下，襪子塞在裡面，腰帶也鬆開些許，然後身體蓋上涼被。

　　最後，那靈巧的手指捲起他的一綹長髮，輕輕拉扯到末端，在即將從手中滑落時親了一記。

　　「既然對方那麼討厭你，那麼我自己去就行了。無生帶的藥快用完了吧？得快點回谷才行。抱歉，都是我在路上拖延太久，因為只有我們兩個人的旅行，太快樂了……想要過得越久越好。」他邊說邊迴避著視線，但最後卻又試探著看了殺無生一眼，然後馬上轉過頭。

　　「無生睡一會吧，藥力很快就退了。我會在天亮之前回來。」

　　殺無生已經不知道要怎麼用眼神更加強烈的表達『快滾』了。

　　但藥力並沒有退得那麼快，在等待的期間，他恍惚地入睡。

　　自淺眠中醒來時，雨聲還有雨的氣味已經充斥在天地之間。

　　……沉悶的雷聲，離得很遠。但接連響起。

　　殺無生摸黑起身，將衣服穿好，冒雨出了門。他沒有撐傘，雨撲天蓋地而來，身體很快就濕透。雨勢甚急，打得皮膚生疼，他伸出舌尖，舔了舔嘴唇，嚐出一絲細不可覺的腥味。這不是自然化成的水氣，而是妖魔召來的妖雨。

　　……那個笨蛋。

 

　　事情變得意外棘手。即便百般不願，凜雪鴉也只能拖著身體往客棧奔去。流星步比妖魔快得多了，但雷聲和雨勢卻不是能夠用人力輕易逃開的……

　　他中了咒術。雖然馬上服下蓮實君給的藥丸，但仍能感覺到發作的劇烈。雖然不覺得會輕易死在這裡，但最強烈的念頭還是回到殺無生身邊去。儘管那個男人並不一定會對他伸出援手。哎，那冷淡的眼神真是越來越難以忍受了……

　　雨越下越大。凜雪鴉終於忍不住停下腳步，往地上吐了口血。這可真麻煩呢。

　　雨中有馬蹄聲急奔而來，月光早已被烏雲遮蔽，但他能夠清楚地感覺到來者是誰。

　　殺無生側身伸手一把將他攬上馬背，凜雪鴉順勢躍上馬鞍，環抱住那個男人的腰，靠在他的背上，感到難以壓抑的滿足與得意之情，手足似乎都輕了幾分。相較之下，在內臟裡發疼的咒術與氣得發狂的妖魔，又算得上什麼大事。

 

　　黑色的雲霧，黑色的雨滴和黑色的雷電朝大地撲湧而來。

　　兩人一馬在曠野上狂奔。殺無生知道厲風子已經露出自己的真身，所以他們必須離人類群居之處越遠越好，因為像這種妖力強悍的妖魔都能從新死之人身上汲取濁氣，而以厲風子真身的攻擊範圍，淹沒一座小鎮恐怕不難。

　　咻！咻咻！

　　箭矢破空之聲尖銳而凌厲，殺無生拔劍將從天而降的黑箭一一斬落。箭風中帶著泥腥味，箭身卻相當脆弱。不知道是多久以前朝妖魔射去的箭，被他的真身吸收了，看來遠距攻擊是沒有效果的。

　　他們全身濕透，在狂風暴雨的黑夜中策馬奔馳，四顧荒野時，殺無生發現了一棟建築，於是全力趕赴過去。

　　那裡是間破廟，但總算能短暫地一避。殺無生將馬騎進小廟，拴上大門，然後把人放在地上。

　　「想想辦法。」他無情地拍打那張濕透的蒼白臉頰，那男人看起來已經憔悴不堪。「不准裝死。」

　　凜雪鴉動了動嘴唇，模樣虛弱到極點。殺無生馬上知道進入這個男人身體裡蠶食他生命的是什麼東西。

　　「你身上哪裡受傷了？」才剛問完，他馬上自己動手翻檢。一身白衣雖然沒有任何血跡，但或許是被雨給沖淨的……

　　「沒有受傷……」細到聽不清的呢喃。

　　如果不是侵入式的蠱毒，那麼蠱母就還在厲風子身上，只要殺了他就行。「喂，別睡著。」

　　半倚著殘柱的男人看起來搖搖欲墜。「真沒想到……你會這麼做……」

　　「蓮實君說過不能讓你死。」

　　「哎……無生就一點都……不心疼我嗎……」

　　話語方落，幾乎震破耳朵的雷響直擊屋頂，震動如此劇烈，殺無生幾乎站立不穩，他馬上半蹲著將人扛到背上，不顧牽馬便從後門直奔而出。

　　如針刺般的雨滴又密密麻麻的落在身上。鋪天蓋地的雨聲與雷鳴之間，殺無生隱約聽見耳後那人虛弱地問道：無生啊……這樣逃，還能逃到哪裡去呢？

　　天涯海角。他低聲說。

　　方才已在地上觀測地氣，不到半里處有座小山。運氣好的話，或許勉強能有躲藏之處。

　　而他們的運氣很好，或者說，掠風竊塵的運氣很好。殺無生馬上尋到了山陰處的半面丘壁，有塊比房屋更大的落石卡在丘壁外，縫隙處正好形成了能讓三四人通過躲藏的陰暗岩洞。

　　看來老天也不想讓他死。殺無生哼了一聲，背著人一頭鑽進岩洞，裡頭有著獵人樵夫留的草蓆、蓑衣，還有火種與葫蘆裝的些許淨水。

　　殺無生點起簡陋的燈，用水餵了掠風竊塵兩口，然後將蓑衣裹在他身上，讓人靠著岩壁而坐。這具身體裡的生命正以極快的速度流失著。

　　山脈間的自然靈氣能夠阻絕妖魔入侵，躲在這裡等雨停就行了，但在那之前，這男人會先衰弱而亡。不，蓮實君給的那顆丹藥或許可以留住一口氣，但不離開這裡回去求醫的話仍是一樣的結局。

　　頭髮、眉毛與睫毛都濕透了，半閉的雙眼透露出的那點熟悉的紅看上去像是混濁的。殺無生試著在他膻中穴與膏肓穴上灌入些許內力，卻彷彿泥牛入海，轉瞬即逝。

　　能夠支撐到如今，想必是內力深厚，或是那顆丹藥之功……

　　「你會死的。」殺無生說給掠風竊塵聽，但自己卻感到了一瞬間的無所適從。

　　那張虛弱的臉露出一個曖昧的微笑，頭髮沾著幾根稻草狼狽地黏在臉上，但哪怕是在這樣悽慘無比的情境裡，他看上去仍舊帶著不可思議的俊秀與美麗。

　　「這樣就行了吧……」

　　「你說什麼？」

　　「……有點高興……」一邊這麼說著，一邊歪著身子倒下，躺在草蓆上。「摸……」

　　殺無生將手貼上那張柔軟卻冰冷的臉頰，那男人隨即吃力地伸手按住他的手。

　　「那個時候，原本也想要改變計畫的……但我被想要得手的東西……這樣的執念糾纏住了。」

　　「你在說什麼？」

　　「想要的東西，就一定要……執念……可以讓人成為惡鬼……一念成佛，也可以讓人……弄丟最重要的東西。」

　　他終於弄懂那男人在說什麼胡言亂語。

　　「住口。」他憤恨地抽回手，掠風竊塵忽然睜開眼，滿臉失落，看上去卻清醒了一點，全身打起冷顫。

　　「那個時候我還沒有走的，原本想著，如果你看起來不生氣的樣子……就衝出來擁抱你……我真是個傻瓜。」

　　真想把他的嘴蓋上。殺無生盯著那雙嘴唇這樣想。但僅止於想，他什麼也做不了。

　　「……我真是個傻瓜。」那男人又疲倦地合上眼睛。「在那之後，找了你好久，好久啊……你為什麼不來見我呢？我送的東西都不想要了嗎……但你對我，卻還是這麼溫柔……」

　　雷響落在山頂上。殺無生站起來，用手頂了頂那塊巨大的落石，紋絲不動。

　　待在這裡就不會死。待在這裡就會死。如今擺在眼前的選擇再清楚不過。在做出決定之前，他半跪在那個男人面前，還有一件事想問。

　　但掠風竊塵半睜著眼，看上去仍舊神智不清，肌膚摸起來變得有些燙。

　　「為什麼不叫我的名字呢？雪，或者雪鴉，或者你想再……叫我從前那個名字也可以，我都……」

　　要是有這麼簡單就好了。殺無生想。要是有這麼簡單就能再呼喚那個名字就好了。但不論現實再怎麼改變，他都無法做到。

　　「我都會應答的……只要是你，無生……你真是又殘酷，又溫柔……」

　　「掠風竊塵。」

　　殺無生不得不俯身才能聽清楚那嘴唇間呢喃的是什麼。

　　對不起，無生。

　　一直都很想你，對不起……

　　都是……一切都是我不好……

　　我好想你……你這麼討厭我……真難過……

　　無生，我……你……

 

　　「……凜？」殺無生將他扶起，掌心蓋住百會穴，灌入綿長的內力。再這樣下去，就算殺死厲風子他也會因虛弱在昏迷中死亡。

　　那個男人的喉嚨裡發出難受的呻吟聲，但那顯然有些效果，他睜開眼睛，清醒了幾分。

　　「……無生，我要用那個心願了。」

　　「閉嘴。」肯定是什麼餿主意。

　　「別管我，你自己走吧。那個妖魔只想殺我而已，你……」話未說完，他彷彿吐花似的嘔了一口紅血，又歪倒下去。

　　殺無生取出自己擦臉的小巾，將那唇邊的血慢慢拭去。至少這次昏倒還聽得到呼吸聲。但時間不多了。

　　他低頭在那熟悉的額心親了一下，就像用劍尖割斷一綹頭髮那樣輕柔。

　　然後鳴鳳決殺摘下臉上的面罩，順便揉了揉太陽穴，那裡已經有了疼痛的預感。他將紋絲面罩放在凜雪鴉的手裡，就像讓一朵花盞悄悄落地。

　　走出山洞的同時，殺無生抽出背上雙劍，反身插在洞口的地上。雙劍交叉的瞬間，結界已成。

　　長髮早濕透了，偶然閃現的電光照亮劍客蒼白的臉。他漠然地看著黑雲滾動的蒼茫天際。

　　顯露出真身的妖魔同樣顯露了全部的力量與弱點。唯有同樣使用真身的神劍或神獸才能與之一搏。

　　鳴鳳決殺在鋪天蓋地的雨箭中前行，邊走邊卸下衣甲。

　　下一記險惡暴戾的陰雷擊落時，脫骨復生的應龍從大地之上呼嘯著撲入滾滾烏雲中嘶吼。

 

　　龍，是生於人界，卻遠離人界的生物，介於仙與人之間的生物，卻非仙而非人。窮暮之戰時，有龍成為仙人的坐騎，也有龍隨著妖魔一起殘殺人類。但無論如何，龍與妖魔各自顯露真身相互攻擊，已是人界兩百年來未曾有過的奇景了。

　　閃電、雷鳴、毒嵐、赤血，在猶如海波般起伏洶湧的雲濤中滾動著，啃咬撲抓著，利爪撕下鱗片與毛髮，獠牙噴濺著毒液，漫長的拚死相搏將夜空染成了紅色。

　　坐在樹頂上的妖魔看著這場大戰，他沒有撐傘，因為並不在意這具人類的軀殼。

　　同類發出死前的嚎叫時，他露齒而笑。「……真是撿到了好東西。哼，哼哈哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈……」

　　幾近癲狂的笑聲響了許久，除了妖魔自己以外沒有人聽見。

 

　　天明時，氣力用盡的龍從天空直落而下，摔進滿地泥濘裡。男人努力用手撐起身體，身上每一處骨骼都在劇痛，被撕裂的傷口則汨汨湧出鮮血。

　　蒼白而潮濕的肌膚泛起更加病態的灰青，他氣喘吁吁，每往前挪動一尺就咳一口血。幸而落地的地方離山洞不遠，他拾到了先前脫下的破衣，勉強裹在身上，最後終於再無力氣動彈。

　　下了整夜的雨停之後，晨空變得格外晴朗。即便在昏迷之中，殺無生也能感覺到日光的強烈。

　　然後是纖細的陰影籠罩了他。

　　熟悉的氣息。

　　「無生……」他的手腳被拉了起來。

　　被翻過身體時，他忍耐不住喉嚨裡翻攪的痛楚，嘔出幾口鮮血。全身的筋骨與內臟都像被刀剮過般支離破碎地劇痛著。

　　「不要緊的，無生，沒事了……」熟悉而柔軟的嘴唇吻著他的臉。這樣也很好。殺無生沒辦法睜開眼睛，但那強烈的光……這樣很好。

　　「沒事了，我在你身邊。」聲音拂過耳邊，是那麼溫柔。

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

四、曼衍

 

　　他因刺入血肉中的尖銳痛感而醒來。

　　殺無生花了些許時間才凝聚起顏色與聲音，似是白天，躺在陌生的房間裡，他的身體動彈不得，於是只能勉強地轉動眼珠。

　　蓮實君正在他赤裸的上身一一插入金針，身上每一處都是疼的。

　　「……醒了？我讓雪鴉去睡了。他三四天沒有闔眼，我也才剛到。」

　　殺無生沒回答，他疼得說不出話，只好閉眼忍耐。

　　「你全身的骨頭都裂了，雪鴉給你上了夾板，前幾天都在敷藥。施針之後還要躺上幾日，不妨多睡吧。」

　　於是他閉上眼睛。再度醒來時，夕陽昏黃的光線透過紙窗將室內染成金黃。殺無生聽見自己猛然沉重的呼吸聲，身上還是很疼，但至少沒有先前那麼劇烈。

　　臥飲用的藥壺壺嘴遞到嘴邊，他喝了兩口，微溫的湯藥讓身體內部感到稍微舒適了一點。然後那個人的手指在嘴唇上輕輕一抹，將殘留的濕意拭去。

　　殺無生能聽見凜雪鴉用唇心含吮指尖的聲音。

　　他依舊沒有力氣說話，那男人也沒多問讓人分心的問題，在他醒來之後便忙於更換敷藥。

　　「除了骨頭以外，你的臟腑也有些許移位出血，」隔天蓮實君重新按摩施針時才告訴他：「強行脫骨易形對人身來說太過勉強，下次可不一定有人能救你了。」

　　除了骨裂以外，他側腹還受了一些抓傷，殺無生感覺到肋骨處的肌膚正流著膿血。

　　「以前有這樣做過嗎？」

　　他沒回答。做出一副倦極的樣子又閉上了眼睛。原本不打算入睡，但卻矇矓夢見初得人身時的記憶，在那雲霧繚繞的山林間，禽獸與人似乎毫無分別，龍身與人身就像黑夜與白天一樣，總是同一件事。他用雙足與羊馬同奔，又用鱗鰭與魚龜共游，那時他的身長還不及鳳啼雙聲，師父總將雙劍擱在枕邊與他同眠，它們是用鳴鳳劍的碎片鑄成的後身，也是他的半身。

　　在他開始學習舞劍之後，化回真身變得越來越困難，伴隨著人身強烈的頭痛，於是師父鑄了面罩，牢牢貼合在顱邊，以控制那想要飛天潛淵的本能。

　　『守好雙劍，』師父對年幼的他殷殷囑咐：『永遠別讓人知道你的要害，無生。』

　　但如今卻叫一個妖魔知道了。

　　蓮實君說他是偶然擲了龍骨才察覺到異樣的卦象，於是馬上趕來，那時凜雪鴉已經守了他好幾天。妖魔早就知道他那非人的脈象，但凜雪鴉對此卻不置一詞，彷彿什麼都未曾察覺。

　　那天他躺在床上昏昏沉沉地發呆，聽見有人開門才閉上眼睛。凜雪鴉坐在床邊，仔細而耐心地按摩他的十指。手指骨頭恢復得最快，但那樣溫柔的按摩十分舒適，他們誰也沒有說話。

　　隔天那男人替他更換腰上的纏布，用煮過的酒輕輕擦洗結成塊狀的藥膏，然後補上新藥，動作溫柔得像是落在梅花上的細雪那樣沒有一絲重量的感覺。

　　他露出了那種想要什麼的眼神，但凝視的對象卻是殺無生的胸膛。劍客對此感到困惑又麻煩，於是乾脆閉上眼睛裝睡。

　　蓮實君外出採藥，連著幾天之內，客棧裡只有凜雪鴉照顧他。他們從沒說話。殺無生的舌根發疼無力，連張嘴都困難，在臟腑養好精氣之前只怕都要禁言。而凜雪鴉的沉默便顯得令人坐立難安，他顯然不是無話可說，只是克制著不講而已，但所有動作都彰顯著那種想要表達什麼的意圖。

　　餵藥時手指在臉頰與嘴唇上若有似無的流連著，換藥與按摩的時候更以一種肌膚相親的方式讓手掌在他身上緩慢而長久地貼合，最討人厭的時候便是用夜壺的時候。雖然那個男人一本正經，似乎沒什麼好奇怪的。至少他們沒必要說話。

　　蓮實君回來時殺無生鬆了口氣，但或許表現得太明顯了，那晚在睡前的餵藥結束之後，取代手指貼上嘴唇的，是那個男人的臉，還有他那和記憶中一樣柔軟的雙唇。

　　那一刻殺無生後悔莫及地回想起多年前的情景，他偶感風寒，而那個男人──不，是迴雪，在餵了藥之後還送來一顆糖。滑入唇間的舌尖如此甜而柔軟。

　　白髮落在臉上，感覺有些癢，卻無法伸手弄掉。總是那樣的感覺，不快卻又無力擺脫的感覺。殺無生竭盡全力用眼神表達不悅，但那個男人卻只是用鼻尖磨著他的鼻尖，微笑著，彷彿嘴裡含了糖一般甜蜜。

　　在那之後他們離開客棧，用馬車把傷患載進布置整潔的民宅。凜雪鴉臨時購置了屋子，比起客棧安靜得多，真是大手筆。殺無生雖然還沒有完全痊癒，但至少不再動彈不得，而開門後能夠感受庭院與新鮮空氣的寬敞房間也十分令人心曠神怡。

　　搬遷那日蓮實君買來兩根竹竿纏上粗布，做成簡陋的臥架。但駕來馬車的凜雪鴉直接將他從床上抱了下來。然後又一路抱進新的房間。雖然殺無生知道自己瘦得不知道掉了幾斤，但仍舊對於那個男人舉重若輕的從容態度感到相當不滿。

　　他休養的房間面向庭園，紙門換上清爽的新紙，還掛著捲簾，不論何時都相當舒適。養傷的劍客無事可做，除了睡覺以外便將時間花在觀想還有磨礪與鳳啼雙聲的共鳴。那日他似乎有點嚇壞雙劍了，畢竟他們從沒有見過他使用真身廝殺搏鬥的模樣。

　　那日殺無生在黃昏時睜開眼睛。他躺在敞淨的房間中央，但牆邊香爐不知何時點上了薰香。隨意生長著野花香草的庭院散發著入夜之前最後一點日光的暖意，淺淺的鳥鳴聲還有女性隨意的哼唱聲顯得四周更加寂靜。

　　他扭頭朝外看去，蓮實君正盤腿坐在緣廊上撕著什麼藥材的皮，腿前擱著一個扁篩。妖魔低聲哼著人類的歌，聽起來溫柔無比。

　　「……那是什麼歌？」

　　蓮實君停下動作，仍舊低著頭，過了一會才說：「我丈夫教我的歌。」他繼續剝起樹皮，輕聲吟唱道：「思君君不來，蓮子心中苦……憶君君不見，碎蓮取蓮心。春綠冬白，君將不至，懷蓮能幾時？」

 

　　那天晚上凜雪鴉照常為他端湯送藥，更換腰上纏布，卻不塗上新藥，反倒取來水盆濕巾說要擦澡。

　　此時天氣乾燥，身上又有傷口，殺無生還沒有想要洗澡的意思，但既然被人照顧便沒有什麼立場抗議，於是任由對方動作。

　　擰得極乾的濕布輕輕拭過胸膛，殺無生這些日子習慣赤身裸體了，此時方才感覺到一絲怪異。

　　擦拭完胯部，那雙手準備往下發展時，殺無生馬上從旁邊拉回蓋布遮住了私處。至少他的手還有這點力氣。

　　凜雪鴉微微一笑，讓他側躺著開始擦背。

　　「……無生第一句話竟然不是對我說的，我好嫉妒。」

　　殺無生無語，略帶嫌棄地開口：「你不會是要我道謝吧。」

　　「不是。但我還是好嫉妒。」

　　擦完背，蓋上披衣，凜雪鴉換上熱水浸的布替他敷腳，握著腳踝緩慢畫著圓圈。那感覺太舒服了，殺無生脫口而出：「謝謝。」

　　凜雪鴉聞言，輕輕放下他的腳踝，站起身來。然後走到被褥另一邊，伏在他身上，嘴唇直直貼住他的。殺無生剛想出聲抗議，舌頭馬上就被纏住了。

　　這混蛋，怎麼好像比以前更熟練的樣子。

　　雖然那個混蛋全身都壓了上來，但並沒有給殺無生帶來一絲重量，手足都撐在被褥上，儘管如此，殺無生也對他毫無辦法。雖然手腳都恢復了許多，但那個男人並不是稍微反抗就能推開的類型，殺無生不願意多做毫無意義的掙扎，反使自己需要花更多時間復原。

　　於是當那個男人吻起他的下巴，喉嚨，然後在乳尖上各自輕舔一記的時候，殺無生除了咬牙切齒以外沒有辦法做任何事。

　　「真難為你吃東西之前還得先擦乾淨了。」

　　凜雪鴉笑出聲來，然後將雪白的頭顱貼在他胸前，不再動作。

　　過了好一陣子，殺無生才意識到他在聽心臟的跳動。既想要推開，又想將手滑進那柔軟而微涼的頭髮裡。

　　或許這種心情也會洩漏在心跳聲裡。但是又無法推開他，所以算了。

　　「是真想將無生吞進肚子裡。」

　　夜裡太安靜了，為了避免風冷，紙門已經緊緊關上，屋裡只有角落亮著一盞白紙貼的行燈。凜雪鴉糊燈的那天坐在他床邊，在燈上用淺色顏料畫了一些圖案，點燈時才能顯影。是幾隻穿花蝴蝶，夜裡無法入睡時，他會側身看著燈發呆。

　　「那時我說的事情無生沒有做到，所以我還有那個心願對吧？」

　　「……你還記得啊？」

　　「我記得我要你別管我了。無生為什麼不聽話？」

　　「因為你先前還說了別的。」

　　凜雪鴉撐起上身，抿著嘴唇，難得的並沒有笑。「我說了什麼？」柔和的聲音壓低了些，像是想要逼供似的。

　　「……忘了。」殺無生別過眼睛。

　　於是溫熱的唇再度落下，在他耳垂下的頸側吻著，用了點力氣吸吮。殺無生被他弄得渾身戰慄，再度急切地擁吻時氣息紊亂得叫人喘不過氣。

　　回過神來時，久未握劍的雙手已經滑進柔軟的髮絲裡，沉醉在那久違的觸感中。凜雪鴉的頭飾亂了，衣襟也在他身上磨蹭的時候敞露幾分。

　　「你想弄死我的話，」殺無生煩不勝煩地嘆氣，「就做吧。」他當然知道頂著自己大腿的是什麼東西。這混蛋，怎麼反應好像比以前更快了。

　　「無生又不是沒有……」傷患的下身被隔著布料握住，順著硬挺的形狀緩慢地套弄搓揉著。「嗯……不可以嗎？」

　　殺無生看了看黑漆漆的屋頂，彷彿那裡有什麼更吸引人的東西似的。「你自己坐上來，我又不能動。」

　　凜雪鴉一邊發出放肆的輕笑聲一邊將手指送進他嘴裡。殺無生克制著咬斷那根手指的想法，又補充了一句：「你也得脫衣服。」只有他什麼都沒穿，像什麼樣子。

 

　　醒來之前他已聽見遠處用鑰匙開門的聲音。此處常用的院門有兩道，一道鎖在內，一道鎖在外。殺無生又睏又倦地睜開眼睛。是蓮實君回來了吧，叫人沒人開門？

　　扭頭看去，那個人就睡在身側。殺無生好好躺在原地，所以凜雪鴉緊貼著被褥睡在榻榻米上，只有一隻手伸上去輕輕貼住他的手臂。

　　昨夜在此留宿的男人身上穿的是自己的披衣，披衣底下除了長髮以外便一絲不掛。他側躺著，微微蜷曲著修長的身體，但裸露於布料與頭髮以外的肌膚看上去每一寸都完美無瑕。那陷於沉睡的面容也如同記憶一般毫無瑕疵。他曾經花上數年時間抵抗記憶，還有那種隨著時間而越發難以抗拒的美化，然而眼前所見的實物卻又似乎比繾綣不去的夢境還要更加美麗得近於虛幻。

　　想伸出手的同時，內心也湧上了一絲難以忽視的厭惡感。

　　「……凜。」那男人馬上半睜開眼睛。「蓮實君回來了。」

　　凜雪鴉坐了起來，披衣從身上滑落。他半睡半醒地拉起衣服，說了聲我去燒水，然後悄悄離開房間。

　　於是殺無生默默躺了一陣子，沒人過來理他。經過昨夜之後他累得骨頭都快散了，也沒睡上多久，便乾脆再打個盹。

　　等到蓮實君端著藥進來房間時，看著正為傷患擦拭身體的凜雪鴉，與閉眼被人服侍的殺無生，妖魔馬上哼了一聲。

　　「哎呀，姑娘一大早的就心情不好？」

　　「你們人類耽溺色事的樣子真是和對著樹幹發情的野兔沒什麼不同。」

　　凜雪鴉哦的一聲笑了出來，殺無生睜開眼，什麼都沒說。

　　等傷患吃完藥又閉眼睡著之後，蓮實君親自關上門。凜雪鴉與她走到了偏遠的房間才開始說話。

　　「既然你都用身體確認過了，那麼現在可以去取回東西了吧。」

　　「噯……一點也不急呀。」盜賊俊美的容顏上出現了在那個房間裡絕不會出現的神情，冷淡而慵懶地推辭著：「厲風子的寶庫已經被我鎖死了，除了我以外，誰也拿不出裡面的東西。」

　　蓮實君用腳將吹到緣廊上的落葉踢了下去。「從這裡過去，快一些在黃昏之前就可以回來。若是厲風子的寶庫另有機關，又被他那些妻妾兒女所知，你追回東西的時間只怕就要花上十天半個月了。」

　　「哎呀呀呀，」凜雪鴉狀似困擾地用指節敲敲頭。「可是就連一個時辰都捨不得分開，難道姑娘不能體會這種心情嗎？」

　　不能信任妖魔。若在從前，蓮實君身上自然也有足以牽制她的竅門。但那處弱點畢竟早已溘然長逝，而凜雪鴉並不樂於將無法舉劍的殺無生留在妖魔身邊。

　　那種過份重視的心情就像他在竊盜時渴望得到著難以入手的目標似的，但卻又遠比那更加強烈，在胸口中騷動的奇妙的熾熱感。

　　在剛下過暴雨的冰冷清晨，他繞過那雙彷彿立下了結界的雙劍，在潮濕又荒涼的原野上找到那個人。

　　氣若游絲，滿身傷痕，顏色比屍體還要蒼白。留下雙劍保護他的劍客究竟是怎麼殺死妖魔的呢？

　　啊，那是一種怎樣的心情。掠風竊塵不由得回想起在得到這個稱號之前的少年時代，他仍舊負劍的時候，新月之夜，他在空寂的橋上踽踽獨行，而初次邂逅的敵手迎面而來，彷彿行走於月影之中的鬼魅一般。他走一步，對方便踏一步。他們雖然聽過彼此的劍名，卻並非相約在此，然而在見面時便明白了，這是此生注定將有的一戰。

　　誰將獲勝而誰將存活，命運在這相遇之中投下了疑問。

　　但這相遇本身即是命運的解答。

　　最後他贏了。

　　在那一戰之後，凜雪鴉感受到了對於劍不得不選擇的放手。再繼續執著下去將會入魔，他已清楚體會到了劍道的無終無極，沒有任何一種境界是完美或者恆久的，永無止盡的追求將會遺忘追求的本心，他將迷失於無盡之中，或者因驕傲而蒙蔽雙眼，或者因挫敗而喪志逝亡。

　　即便是他也無法將終有盡數的人生投入在這永無止盡的汪洋之中。

　　於是掠風竊塵不再如同少年時那麼輕易感受到命運的存在了。感受劍的絕對是命運，注定必有的一戰是命運，棄劍也是命運。

　　他過著猶如流水浮雲一樣縱任自在的人生。

　　直到在空寂而寒冷的荒野上見到那個人。

　　那種奇特的心情已經有很多年未曾有過了。

　　他們並非相約在此。然而這卻是此生注定將要發生的重逢。

　　命運在相遇之中投下了疑問。而重逢即是命運的解答。

　　不能夠放棄他。不能夠放下他。不是渴望得到而是渴望掌握。掠風竊塵從來就不能夠滿足於自己偷盜到的寶物，已經習慣於得到手後馬上就失去興趣。他從沒有真正擁有過什麼東西。

　　但這次卻想要緊緊抓在手上。

　　「啊……但若是那東西確實被人分贓帶走，而你花上太多時間追回，比一天更長，花上一個月，一旬，」妖魔那淡得近乎無色的眼睛平靜地看向盜賊：「你以為你回來時他還會在這裡嗎？」

　　「那麼，在下將鑰匙交予姑娘，姑娘去取回自己想要的東西，又有何不可？」

　　「真是不可思議，你也會有人類之間那種盲目的喜愛之情？」妖魔試探著說：「那個鎖不是你的精心傑作？把鑰匙交給我沒問題嗎？」

　　「既然在下覺得沒有問題，那自然就沒有問題囉。」

　　「但我上了年紀，不喜歡長途跋涉。」半人半妖的女人伸長手臂，傲慢地將纖細的指尖揮向他的臉。「如果不是為了好好使喚你，我為什麼要特地到這樣的地方來醫治那樣的非人之身？至於你，難道你忘了在藥白骨蓮實君掌心裡求回一命的人，若是不願意完成那三件任務，會有什麼樣的下場？」

　　「在下可不記得什麼時候差點丟了性命過啊。」

　　「你以為我說的是你嗎？」妖魔輕蔑地一笑。她以往對待凜雪鴉的方式都十分平和，那是為了亡夫生前的希望。但是他從未忘記妖魔本性的反覆無常與暴戾殘酷。

　　「好好把我要的東西帶回來，就給你獎賞，想怎麼對待他都可以。」

　　凜雪鴉沒有告訴殺無生自己要出門，畢竟當時他認為自己當天就可來回。但蓮實君的顧慮竟是對的，他的鎖仍在厲風子的藏寶庫大門上，隨著齒輪與機關運轉的法術緊罩著門縫每一寸。但通往藏寶庫的通氣孔早就被鑿開了。

　　失去家主的婦孺們搶光財寶，此處已成為瘴氣四溢的空城。

　　他得找到曾在此處同室操戈的參與者，問出需要的情報，然後去把蓮實君指定的目標偷回來。凜雪鴉站在瀰漫著腐爛屍臭，牆上乾涸的血塊滴下數百條血跡的走廊裡，大感無聊地嘆了口氣。

　　最多只能花上六天，不能更久了。就算沒找到東西，也得回去才行。

 

　　殺無生當晚才知道凜雪鴉出去了。蓮實君告知原因，然後便留他一人躺著發呆。睡得久便渾身酸疼，殺無生稍微翻了兩次身，終究再也無法入睡。

　　紙門開著，外面的野貓一爬上緣廊他就察覺了。是隻三花母貓，模樣看上去胖嘟嘟的，很快發現昨天凜雪鴉留下的仙貝。

　　那貓用前掌推了推，把仙貝擠出盤子，輕輕鬆鬆叼起來。

　　殺無生倒可以把牠趕走。凜雪鴉留下的書就擱在房裡，書架離枕頭不遠，昨天讀了一章，原本說了今天再讀下去。

　　伸手一扔就是了。但殺無生終究沒有動作。書仍好好擱在原處，仙貝小偷叼著仙貝大搖大擺地走開。而他還是無法入睡。那本書實在太無聊了，他也沒有興趣去取來讀。

　　三日後殺無生終於能獨自坐起身來，蓮實君早就備好了柺杖。他在庭院裡走走停停，繞了幾圈，休息幾個時辰，又起來走路。骨頭恢復得快，照理來說不應如此疲勞，但不久前中過蠱毒，如今又平白耗損精氣，臟腑恐怕需要更多時間復原。

　　又過了三天，凜雪鴉仍舊沒有回來。原先便不知道歸期，因為人走的時候甚至懶得費心道別。

　　日子過得無聊，他將劍擦得不能更乾淨了，然後與蓮實君一起坐在廊上用細繩編著藥筐用的背帶。那隻花貓又來閒逛，腆著肚腩在一叢三色堇下呼呼大睡。殺無生把沒吃完的魚肉隨便丟在院子裡，很快就被仙貝小偷叼走了。

　　五日後他獨自燒好水，洗了個澡。蓮實君說他已可遠行，便囑咐他收拾行李，準備回谷休養。殺無生只有兩套換用的衣服，什麼行李都沒有，唯一要帶的就是凜雪鴉買的那幾本書，他用熨過的布仔仔細細包了兩層。

　　當晚下起夜雨。殺無生原本已經躺下，但他聽見遠處房間開門的聲音，木屐在雨聲中踏過庭園。他翻身起來，穿上外衣，然後撐傘走進雨中。

　　妖魔脫下白裙，換上一身黑衣。他們都沒有提燈，在撲天蓋地的雨裡摸黑而行。蓮實君似乎很清楚要去哪裡，殺無生則在數十尺外遙遙跟隨。

　　然後妖魔進了一間今夜正在辦喜的人家。看起來像是道館，或是鏢局，門口掛的巨大匾額在無月的深夜裡只能隱隱露出一個輪廓。

　　然後，就像是巨蛇闖進青蛙窩裡的屠殺。前一刻仍酒酣耳熱的人類喝叱著抄起兵器，斷肢伴隨著噴血濺到紙窗上的影子就算站在夜裡都看得清清楚楚。燭光搖曳，女人的尖叫聲、孩童的哭聲是最早消失的，妖魔那繫著彎刀的綢帶就像兩條凶猛的毒蟒，將搶出門的男人一一捲了回去，在空中撕成兩半，噴出滿地內臟與腸子。

　　將婚禮的主人與賓客都變成屍體與肉塊，只花了不到一盞茶的時間。

　　蓮實君走出屋子的瞬間，殺無生能從門縫裡看到酒席上的屍山血海。

　　「哦，是你啊。」屬於人類少女的臉，浮現著妖魔如同修羅的獰笑。但她的聲音卻仍舊是清脆甚至溫柔的。

　　殺無生應了一聲。「你自己出來，或許會有什麼危險。」

　　「你可真是溫柔，」妖魔凌厲地大笑。「果然是攖寧的弟子。」

　　「……傘壞了吧。」

　　於是他們回程撐著一支傘。

　　「那屋子的人，是前陣子來谷裡的盜賊的門派。」

　　因為這樣就殺死女人與小孩，殺無生對這種行為並不贊同，但也不到需要出手阻止的地步。這就是江湖，用自己的生命與未來的生死做為賭注，去實踐承諾、追求歡愉、奪取財富、博得美名、完成復仇或者滿足血液裡原始的衝動。

　　有更多人為了比這些更微不足道的原因平白赴死。

　　而妖魔的本性便是如此睚眥必報。即便只受了一點輕微的傷，也必須以數十人的鮮血澆熄怒火。

　　殺無生沒有任何阻止他的理由。

 

　　隔日他們駕車回谷，離開城鎮之前先去採買一些生活用品。殺無生與小販說過話之後才猛然憶起如今是什麼日子。山中無日月，他幾乎都要忘了還有這件事。

　　現在開始練劍或許還來得及。

　　回到花之谷之後，殺無生經常帶著劍進山靜坐。他每夜看著月相，但始終沒有開始練劍。還需要更多時間休養。

　　那個男人不告而別的第二十七天的夜裡，蓮實君倒了一壺涼酒。他們一邊看著月色一邊喝淡酒。

　　「……你想去哪裡嗎？」

　　真敏銳。「今天是這一屆天臺競試的第一天。」

　　「哦……想要得到天下第一的名譽嗎？你真不像這種人。」

　　「畢竟是劍客雲集的大會，肯定會遇到什麼有趣的對手。」而且天臺競試在上場之前根本無法確認對手，也無法觀看別人的劍招。對於他這種已經學會如何揣摩陌生劍客強弱的人來說，這種比試才有參加的價值。

　　「那麼，為什麼不去呢？」

　　「這不是白問嗎？身體還沒有痊癒。就算去了也會在能真正開始戰鬥之前落敗。」

　　「那為什麼不早一點開始練劍？只要開始練劍，身體就會用上更快幾倍的速度復原，你正是這種體質。」

　　唇邊的酒喝得很慢，喝完的時候他就不需要回答那個問題了。

　　「雪鴉這次花的時間可真久啊。」妖魔看了他的臉色一眼，馬上轉移話題：「你去過之前的天臺競試嗎？」

　　「沒有。」

　　「倒也不用如此鬱悶……說不定什麼地方的你如今正在那裡與人拔劍相向呢。」

　　「什麼地方的我？我不就在這裡嗎？難道你相信影分身這種事情？」

　　「這個也是別人告訴我的……譬如你看鏡子，鏡子之中不是有另一個你嗎？」

　　「那不過就是我的投射罷了。」

　　「但若是你能接受『鏡中有另一個世界』這個前提的話，那個世界裡不就有另一個你了嗎？」

　　殺無生稍微想了一會。「即便如此，那個我也只會做我做的動作而已，譬如我點頭，於是他也點頭，所以就算鏡中有另一個世界，我沒有去天臺競試，他就沒有去。」

　　蓮實君哈哈笑了起來。「但是，你怎麼知道鏡子中的你只會做你做出來的動作？你又怎麼知道，不是另一個你對著鏡子點了頭，你才點頭的？」

　　「我點的頭，自然是出於我的意願。」

　　「你的意願，難道當真是出於你的意願才存在的事情？難道不是出於什麼業力的牽引？既然是你與鏡中的你同時點的頭，你怎麼知道是誰影響了誰？」蓮實君又為他倒上一杯酒。「再者，此時你又未曾看著鏡子，你如何知道鏡中的你並未去天臺競試？倘若你此時看著鏡子，你又怎麼知道宇宙四方之間只有一個鏡中的你，而沒有第二個、第三個、第七千七百七十七個鏡中之你？倘若有這麼多個你，你怎麼能知道當真沒有哪怕一個你去了天臺競試？」

　　這回殺無生想了片刻。「倘若有那麼多個我，他們全都在他們那裡的世界做了自己做的事情，而不是我做的事情，那麼他們也不是我了。只有我做過的事情才是我。他們去不去天臺競試，也無法成為安慰我去不成的藉口。」

　　「那麼這樣能不能安慰你呢，他們之中倘若有一半認識雪鴉，其中又有一半等著雪鴉回來，但肯定有幾個人覺得劍更加重要，便丟下那個無情的小賊，獨自去搶到了劍聖的美名。」妖魔不懷好意地笑了笑。「倘若有一百零八億八萬四千個你，還怕沒有一個不肯拋棄雪鴉嗎？」

　　「我沒去是為了我自己著想。」

　　「說得好像此時若有一個與你同樣高明的劍客在此，你不會馬上與他比鬥似的。」蓮實君揉了揉太陽穴，似乎累了。「若真有那麼多個你，說不定會有幾個你是和雪鴉一起去的呢……那種聚集高手、投機者與三教九流的場合，雪鴉肯定會大鬧一番。」

　　「他覺得有趣的時候，倒楣的都是別人。」殺無生受不了那種美化惡作劇的口吻，於是喝完最後一杯酒就去睡了。

　　那晚有點熱，又喝了酒，醒來時身上都是汗臭，於是他提著劍去後山洗澡。

　　不知不覺間，白天已經變得炎熱起來，他習慣待著的地方可以避暑，溪流沿著山壁形成小小的瀑布，四周蒼樹環繞，頗有綠蔭。殺無生脫下衣服，站在水裡認真搓洗肌膚。

　　從瀑布上濺開四飛的小小水珠感覺起來十分清涼。等他察覺到腳步聲的時候已經太近了，劍客不得不扭身抽出了左手劍。

　　「……無生。」凜雪鴉歪著頭笑了笑。「這麼熱情的歡迎，我真是承受不住啊。還是說，是因為太寂寞了所以生我的氣呢？」

　　劍尖幾乎就指著那個傢伙的鼻尖。要是可以直接刺下去就好了。但是殺無生畢竟沒有刺下去，他俐落地收劍，然後用布抹了抹臉。

　　「事情辦完了？」

　　「嗯。馬上就回來了。」

　　殺無生不再理會他，背過身去低頭擦拭身體。被厲風子撕裂的傷口已經完全好了，只剩下一道扭曲的疤痕。沒想到過了這麼久了。

　　只是一個分神，當殺無生意識到那種衣物撥動水流的聲音代表什麼的時候，已經太遲了。

　　衣著整齊的男人在水裡朝他走來，轉眼之間，習慣了溪水涼意的肌膚被環在溫暖無比的懷抱裡。殺無生想回過身的時候，後頸已被炙熱的嘴唇貼住。

　　那觸感太舒服了，殺無生忍不住閉了閉眼睛，但卻無法享受這件事太久，因為那圈住他的手臂感覺很惱人，用的力氣太大了。

　　「喂，放手。」殺無生的意思只是稍微鬆開一些，而且他不喜歡毫無防備的後背。

　　「不要，才不放手。」聲音和臉都貼在他的後頸上，感覺太熱了，殺無生忍不住在清涼的溪水裡打了個哆嗦。溪流的水聲不知道為什麼變得很遠，所以他能清楚聽見那被吻印在自己頸子上的每一個字。「好不容易才回到我身邊的，絕對不放手。」

　　「……啊？」說反了吧。那瞬間裡殺無生這樣想。儘管他從來不認為自己的行為意味著等待。但不管怎麼樣，總之是說反了。但在來得及說出反駁的話語之前，嘴唇已經被堵上了。

　　身體感覺起來很熱，衣服被扯開之後露出的肌膚摸起來就像曬久的細沙，溫暖而細緻。

　　只要一次就好了、就在這裡、拜託你，無生……炙熱的嘴唇像要啜乾他頸子上所有水珠似的細密吻遍，但殺無生其實感到有些討厭。那張嘴就只有這種時候會好好拜託人啊。

　　「喔，所以，要用那個心願了嗎？」

　　「不是，所以這不是好好拜託你了嗎？」頭髮與臉頰都濺上了溪水，帶著濕意的臉龐浮現出難以想像的柔美感，在殺無生的頸邊淺笑低語。

　　「既然是拜託的話，我就可以拒絕對吧？」

　　「啊啊，真的要拒絕嗎，真無情……」

　　倒也不是這麼說。

　　回吻的時候得到的反應似乎太激動了，他們雙雙絆倒在水裡。殺無生身上未著片縷，所以率先站起來，一邊低罵一邊拉扯對方。

　　「笨蛋，穿衣服還下什麼水。」

　　「無生真可靠啊，哈哈……」

　　殺無生來的時候帶著一張便於靜坐的鋪毯，兩個人勉強還可以躺下，只是兩雙長腿都在毯外，岸邊曬了半日的石子碰起來是燙的，於是殺無生彎起膝蓋，而凜雪鴉一邊擺脫身上的濕衣一邊親他結實的小腿肚。

　　「不行了，無生……」濡濕的吻在濡濕的肌膚上摩擦，僅僅只是嘴唇與肌膚而已，卻能發出那麼曖昧的聲響。「我好可憐啊……」

　　「你可憐？！」

　　臉頰輕蹭著他的膝蓋，纖細而秀麗的眉宇輕輕蹙起。「我好想你，想得好疼。」

　　殺無生死都不會問他到底疼什麼。

　　正在氣堵的時候，那個男人久違的靈巧手指纏住了他。性器因剛才的冷水而綿軟無力，相較之下，那觸摸他的掌心是多麼火熱，飽含令人痛恨的技巧。

　　殺無生略感厭惡地皺了皺眉。

　　「快一點。」

　　「啊哈，既然無生這麼說……」

　　男人在他面前俯下身去，柔軟的白髮滑過大腿內側時癢得叫人背脊發麻。然後殺無生往後仰倒身體，凜雪鴉則順勢將他的膝蓋張得更開。

　　太久了……劍客咬著嘴唇不發出聲音，但那個男人卻只是更深地吞食他。不管再怎麼偽裝得溫柔無害，用繾綣的語氣說話討好，殺無生總是能夠輕易感覺出那些動作與眼神之下的任性傲慢和目中無人。

　　快感令腦門發麻，殺無生勉強使勁踢了他的腳一下。「夠了。」

　　「……這怎麼夠。」比刀劍更加危險的舌頭在劍客肋骨上的疤痕處輕舔滑動，那裡的顏色仍舊帶著泛白的粉紅。「嚐起來很甜……真好。」

　　「又不是你疼。」帶著毒素的利爪割破的傷口，在最初幾日簡直像火燒一樣劇痛，就連膿血感覺起來都是燙的。

　　「我的心很疼啊……雖然也很高興。」

　　殺無生並不想和對方討論殺死妖魔這件事。某種直覺告訴他，一旦凜雪鴉知道他有那種能力，就會帶來一堆麻煩事。他將那個男人拉了過來，這次輪到他用嘴唇堵住對方的嘴。

　　被進入身體的時候，那個男人下滑腰部的動作就像是溢出酒液的長長的彎曲壺嘴一樣，那麼靈巧而流利。迷迷糊糊之間，他想著這件無關緊要的事情，若不如此的話就無法忍住喉嚨裡緊繃的呻吟聲。太久了。根本無法習慣。

　　舌頭很緊繃，喉嚨與胸口都像是塞滿了重物，從背部到雙腿都沒有一處是放鬆的，用著彎曲而勉強的姿勢忍耐著凶猛的情事，但即便如此，身體依舊順從地打開，忍耐著喘息與嗚咽。

　　臉上有微刺的感覺，殺無生在汗水蒸騰間睜開半閉的眼睛。落在臉上的並不是搖晃的頭髮，而是從天而降的細微雨珠。

　　下雨了。他下意識地將手從男人背後抽回，將前臂蓋在臉上。

　　然後手馬上就被拉開了，取而代之的是那張溫柔的臉。溫柔的嘴唇。他幾乎為此感到一絲稀微的委屈。究竟都到哪裡去了？

　　為了不讓雨弄疼眼睛，只好將那個人的頸子緊緊摟住。這次他們親吻不是為了阻絕語言，而是因為沒有辦法分開。

 

　　明明就是個殘酷無情的劍客殺手，睡著的樣子看上去卻天真得可愛。他向來是這樣天真得可愛的人。

　　凜雪鴉醒來之後在床上躺了一會，他還有些冷，白天在山裡待得太久了，只有肌膚交纏才能帶來暖意。殺無生醒過幾次，矇矇矓矓的，醒了又睡。最後，凜雪鴉忍不住低頭親他兩下，動作很輕，因為並不想驚醒他。將薄被攏好的動作一樣輕柔。

　　然後踏雪無痕的盜賊悄然無聲地下床，穿好衣服，離開小屋。

　　蓮實君正與一盞燈火默默對坐。燭下積滿燭淚，明滅不定的光影之間，寡婦的臉看上去竟有幾分淒愴。但對來人開口時的聲音如常冷淡。

　　「你去太久了。」

　　「取走東西的人有些難纏。」

　　搜刮寶庫的是厲風子的養子們，他們在藏寶庫內外已經對殺過一輪，十者去其七八，剩下的幾人都可算得上是大奸大惡之徒。這次掠風竊塵的手氣出奇的好，懷璧匹夫早已兇惡狂傲得就算神佛也難以度化。被妖魔養大的孩子自然會沾染那種污濁惡氣，只是那仍是人類，仍有人類的七情六欲，也有人類的單純與無知。

　　掠風竊塵很久沒遇到這麼值得狠狠掠奪踐踏的玩物了。

　　儘管離開時給自己設下的期限是六天，但遊戲太過有趣，他渾然忘了時間的流逝。等到目標到手，該好好折辱嘲弄的人也萎靡跌坐，放聲痛哭時，凜雪鴉才終於踏上歸途。先前的玩物似乎發出了利刃穿身時的絕命之聲，但凜雪鴉完全沒有時間或興趣回頭確認。玩弄過而隨手拋棄的對象，不論是要追殺他或者憤而自盡，怎樣都行，之於掠風竊塵本人，這都是無關緊要的事情。

　　蓮實君要的東西放在看起來再普通不過的藍布包袱裡。

　　那是一隻造型古樸的銅魚。妖魔啊哈一聲笑了出來。「水至清則無魚……呵，哈哈。」

　　凜雪鴉站在原地，唇邊噙著微笑。他很想知道蓮實君要的東西究竟有什麼奧秘。回來的路上，他自然也研究過一番，但那就只是個有些年紀的舊物罷了。

　　「你把玩過這東西了吧？有看出什麼端倪嗎？」

　　「願請姑娘賜教。」

　　蓮實君抬起臉，略帶輕蔑地笑看他一眼，然後雙手在魚鰭上輕輕一轉一彈。

　　魚腹中滑出一面鏡子，看上去像是塊磨到極薄極透的水晶。捧在女人纖細的手掌間，大約只比她的臉略大一些。

　　妖魔幾乎將它貼在鼻子上，凜雪鴉能看見她的臉，也能看見自己隱約的倒影。

　　「你啊……午前就回來了吧。是去見他了嗎？可真是一點時間都不浪費。」

　　他的倒影似乎微微一笑，看上去溫柔而繾綣。但凜雪鴉清楚知道自己並沒有笑。

　　「……姑娘。」他優雅俐落地用煙月化成的折扇遮住半張臉，「這究竟是什麼寶器呢？」

　　「明心寶鏡。記得許多年前，我跟你說過的萬象寶鏡嗎……這可是出自同一名神匠之手，比窮暮之戰還要更久之前的事了。」

　　「哦……」

　　「不必生氣。不過就是個玩笑。」她嘆了口氣，放下明鏡，聲音竟有些溫柔的感傷。「年輕人的情愛是件好事。倘若你還能在想著某個人的時候像那樣一笑，你就不算無可救藥了。」

　　凜雪鴉推託了幾句無關緊要的話，然後從她的閨房中告退。

　　妖魔仔細地將鏡子放到鏡架上。那面鏡子照不出尋常靜景，放在架上的時候就像是塊普通不過的琉璃擺設。

　　明心寶鏡只能映出人心。那個男人的心，雖然妖魔早就略知一二，但終究要攬鏡一觀方能見其真章。

　　夜很沉了，萬籟俱寂。他必須壓抑著激狂的笑意。腹中鏡，甕中鱉。他笑得撲倒在梳妝台上。明鏡映照著那神色悲苦的燭淚，燈火搖曳……然後陡然暴生成滿鏡波濤的熊熊怒火，片刻後又歸於平靜。

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

五、天機

 

　　對於自己要做的第三件事，殺無生只知道目標的名字。他進了蓮實君的藥房，妖魔正在縫補一條寶藍色的水紋寬長袖。大概是雪鴉白天工作時弄破的吧，讓主人做這種事情，真是不像話的客人。劍客心中閃過一絲微酸的不悅，但沒有追問。蓮實君告訴他，第三件事情得和雪鴉一起完成，隔天早上就可以出發。

　　然後殺無生回到自己的小屋，近來每夜造訪的常客早已駕輕就熟地換好睡衣，躺在唯一一張床上。

　　房裡的燈籠也是雪鴉做的，靈巧的手指輕而易舉地彎折纖細的竹骨，在紙上作畫的模樣就像描著精緻的眉妝。

　　燈籠在床邊散發出朦朧的燭光，如此朦朧，但映照著床上人時卻又顯得如此明亮。雪鴉的睡衣是嶄新白絹，穿在他身上就像滿月下的雪地那樣帶著瑩透的光潔。

　　一時之間鳴鳳決殺無法判斷自己究竟對哪件事情更加生氣，是盜賊如此坦然大方地偷走了他的床，還是這個滿肚子壞主意的盜賊仍舊如此可愛，就像沒有一絲灰塵與污濁能沾上他哪怕一根頭髮。

　　「無生出去好久啊，我都快睡著了。」

　　「又沒叫你等我。」劍客卸下雙劍，脫起靴子，他不換睡衣，脫掉外衣就睡覺。

　　「見不到無生怎麼睡得著呢，正所謂一夜不寐，思之若狂。」優雅微笑的盜賊推開書，側躺著伸了伸懶腰，彷彿炫耀著修長的體態，胸口到腰部間裸露的肌膚顏色與白絹幾乎看不出有什麼不同。

　　腰部最細處幾乎像是凹陷似的，殺無生不由得陷入一瞬間的遲疑，不知道該將那件衣服拉好，還是用手測量那裡究竟有沒有看起來的那麼纖細。在這男人身上外表可說是最危險的偽裝，殺無生比誰都要清楚那看似文弱的體態隱藏著多麼凶悍又猛烈的力道。

　　深明此理的殺手在床邊坐下。「蓮實君說明天早上出發，你們已經商量好了？」

　　「啊啊……是啊，不是多麻煩的事情，無生配合我的行動就好。」

　　「這是第三件事情了。」

　　男人坐起身，微笑如蜜般甜而深濃。「然後呢？」

　　他們的臉逐漸貼近，從半尺到一掌之距，然後越來越近，鼻尖幾乎觸到鼻尖，殺無生能嗅到凜雪鴉嘴唇上的氣息。沒有薰香的時候，他聞起來味道總是很淡。

　　「然後呢，無生？」近在眼前的嘴唇呢喃著，輕得彷彿是銀色針尖穿過濃紫絲綢再滑出收緊的聲響。殺無生試著不去看那對深得彷彿能使人墜入其中的眼睛。

　　「你的衣服……」他想到了這件事。「破了還是給我補吧。」

　　聲音聽起來倒像是平靜的，不知究竟為了什麼原因，那張映著燭光的臉在加深的笑意之中又透出另一種光彩。原本應該清楚地認知美麗這件事是殘忍的，在未得到之前就害怕失去，在害怕失去的當下就已經開始失去。他該想像白骨，想像裸露的內臟，腐敗的脂肉……但這美麗觸動他的終究並非表相。如果不是這個人，那麼這種笑容便失去意義。

　　汗濕的身體猛烈交纏，就連長髮都因此糾成亂結的時候，那個男人在他耳邊一邊喘息一邊輕聲抱怨：無生……這麼喜歡我，可真是叫人困擾啊……

　　殺無生才是那個最感困擾的人。就連這種抱怨都得搶著說得這麼裝模作樣。

 

　　隔日他們離谷，到最近的鎮上買了馬車。一路駕車到更大的城鎮，換車後僱了些腳夫與傭人。再到下一個城鎮重複一遍，這些事情都是盜賊親自張羅，劍客從頭到尾都被他藏在帷幕之間，但即便如此，殺無生也知道他們換的轎馬一次比一次精美。

　　白天不斷趕路，對於殺無生來說正好休息。因為晚上總有人不肯讓他好好睡上一覺。

　　車馬奔波之間過了一月有餘，他們抵達一座離京城不遠的縣城，殺無生也曾在此短住過。凜雪鴉給他換上新衣，還做了頂冠帽，在簾外指揮傭僕的時候總稱呼裡頭為『主人』。事已至此，久歷江湖的殺手大約明白這盜賊要玩的把戲了。

　　凜雪鴉用假名尋到一處寺廟的後院租借下來，將不知道從哪裡變出的許多行李輜重與車馬奴婢一一安頓妥當。事隔多年，殺無生才忽然回想起在京城時浮玉對這個男人的推測，如果不是出身富貴之人，又手頭闊綽，是不可能如此輕易調停這樣一支隊伍的

　　黃昏時，殺無生將早上被枕邊人服侍著穿戴的頭冠繫帶扯了下來，而將他打扮成公卿模樣的男人正好走進房間。「無生要出去嗎？」

　　殺無生戴上紗帽。「出去練劍。」他平常都在黃昏到晚上之間出門，趁著夜色進出，比較不會被那些傭人看見。

　　「嗯，早點回來。」

　　那晚他沒回去。浮玉宮主與厲風子一樣，都是那種殺無生不願意花太多時間探究的對象。直到今天，鳴鳳決殺仍舊非常清楚自己在本質上與這些被盜賊欺騙的人無異，他不該認為自己有任何不同。

 

　　隔日清晨劍客思索著回去又會遇到什麼樣的刁難，雖然只是一夜未歸，但他很清楚掠風竊塵那張嘴死的也能說成活的。不管怎樣，說不定回去之後又要被自居債主的男人需索無度，想來就覺得厭煩。

　　思及此處，殺無生伸手在口袋裡掏出幾枚銅板。近來一切花費都是旁人支應的，他已經不知道多久沒有碰過錢了。殺手花光身上所有的錢，買了一紙包的鳳眼糕。

　　當年在京城的時候，那個男人就喜歡那種滋味甜膩的東西，新鮮櫻桃、加了糖的葛粉、蜜釀酒，就連唇上的胭脂嚐來都是濃甜的玫瑰味。

　　寺廟院子深得很，僕傭住在外面，殺無生輕鬆翻過圍牆，邊走邊摘下紗帽。

　　屋子裡傳出笑聲。

　　玲瓏坐在高椅上，她太矮了，腳甚至搆不到地，與雪鴉對坐著喝茶，桌上還有荷葉包的粉色甜餅。

　　「無生，回來了？」凜雪鴉招呼他：「玲瓏姑娘帶了好吃的茶菓子來囉。」

　　「上次凜先生說過喜歡吃甜的東西嘛。」

　　殺無生目不斜視，繞過他們進了內屋。

 

　　劍客邊走邊脫衣服，走到井邊隨意的洗了身體，然後才回頭從衣服裡撿出紙包，坐在矮廊上吃起來。鳳眼糕太精緻了，稍微冷落一會就散成零落的粉狀，而慣於握劍的手也拈不起這麼纖細的東西，送進嘴裡的只剩指腹上的些許粉末。大約只有執筆畫傘做燈的手才能伺候這麼麻煩的甜點。本來是要扔掉的，只是鳴鳳決殺身為名震江湖的殺手，向來有著不浪費食物的好習慣。

　　「無生在做什麼？」

　　殺無生一邊轉頭，一邊將放在旁邊的紙包揉成一團，靠身體的遮掩丟到院子裡。

　　「自己一個人躲著，嗯，在偷吃什麼好東西嗎？」

　　「我又不是貓，還偷吃……」

　　嘴唇應當是嚐不出味道的，但僅是在自己唇上輕輕一吻而過的時候就讓殺無生感覺到了奇特的甜意。

　　「哎哎，這不是我最喜歡的味道嗎……」低沉的嗓音繾綣而溫柔地訴說著。

　　這次殺無生輕鬆地轉過頭避開貼過來的柔軟雙唇。「你不是在吃茶菓子嗎？」

　　「鳳凰偷吃鳳眼糕，這種景象豈不是很難得嗎？」

　　「又不是買給你吃的，我自己買的，算什麼偷吃？」

　　「哦哦，果然是給我的啊，真開心。」

　　殺無生一邊翻著白眼一邊被凜雪鴉半推半就地壓倒在矮廊上。

　　「小姑娘來做什麼？」其實他想說的是，她難道不會進來嗎……

　　優雅地舉著手腕將劍客腰帶扯開的盜賊看起來一派悠閒。「蓮實姑娘要她來幫忙，多個幫手也不錯，所以已經出去辦事了。」

　　「……然後你就進來辦事了。」光只是提起名號就能使江湖中人膽戰心驚的劍客卻壓抑不住自己吐嘈的欲望，「真是一點都不肯浪費時間。」

　　「怎麼這麼無情呢，昨天晚上一夜未歸的人可是你呀無生。也不想想我獨守空枕是多麼難以入眠。」

　　「啊啊，我就知道你會說這種話。」

　　修長的睫毛低垂著，男人那俊麗的眼睛帶著難以想像的魅惑之情因微笑而彎了起來。殺無生覺得胸口彷彿被什麼東西壓迫了一瞬間。某種東西，某種異樣的時光感。他曾在京城見識過如斯美景。已經太久沒有見到了。

　　「既然早就想到了，那無生怎麼什麼事情都沒做呢？還是說——鳳眼糕是買給我吃的？嗯？真是不老實的孩子。」

　　為了讓他閉嘴，殺無生動作猛烈地翻過身。「你前天晚上在上面。」雖然他們不是這麼規律的輪著來，但總之是個好理由，而且有用。

　　「唔嗯……過來親我。」連一點時間都不肯浪費的男人將膝蓋滑上他的腰，低聲咕噥著，像貓一樣。

　　鳴鳳決殺沒順他的意，只任由那作惡多端的嘴唇舔吻自己的頸子與耳朵，呢喃著好寂寞、好想你這類虛情假意的言語。

 

　　他們在這裡又購置了許多昂貴古董與用物，還將馬賣掉，買了新馬，然後往下一座城池而去。按照蓮實君所說，他要的東西就在那裡。

　　如今那兩個小賊似乎臭味相投，自居僕人的身分在外面招搖撞騙，殺無生坐在馬車裡實在無聊，就叫了隨車的人去買書。

　　那販子帶著一車的書，車上展起書架、擺上幾張椅子就可供人租看。殺無生隨便拿了兩袋金子就叫人整車拉走。反正如今他扮的角色是王公貴族，揮霍的又不是自己的錢。

　　那書大多是鄉野奇談、軼聞筆記，最多的都是豔情小說。殺無生看一本扔一本，覺得有趣的便留下來多看兩次，然後還是扔掉，任由僕人們撿去換錢。

　　晚上凜雪鴉提起這件事。那用的是他的錢，所以殺無生一點也不覺得可惜。

　　「……反正這正中你下懷不是嗎？」

　　「嗯？」他一邊落子，一邊發出這樣帶笑的詢問聲。

　　「蓮實君告訴我要偷的東西在此城太守的身上。你要誆騙他心甘情願的交出來，就要讓他相信我是那個他該獻寶諛奉之人。既然如此，丟掉幾本書又有什麼大不了的。」

　　「無生真是聰明。」

　　鳴鳳決殺看著他的棋。掠風竊塵的棋路與其人一樣狡詐妖嬈得近乎陰柔，奇兵百出，時而自損欺敵，時而突起追落，殺無生很少贏他。如今想來，當初在京城的時候之所以能夠獲勝，也只是因為對方的迂迴相讓。

　　「這種把戲我也曾在江湖上聽過，既然是有人用過的老招了，你以為這次就能這麼輕易得手？」

　　惡名昭彰的竊賊輕輕搖著折扇，那雪白扇面在月色下映著微光，上面的圖案幾乎看不清楚，扇端停在隱然帶笑的唇瓣邊。光是凝視這樣的美景，誰能想到那優美的雙唇多麼險惡，多麼輕而易舉就能使人萬劫不復。「我與那種以騙術營生的尋常竊賊豈可同列？雖然是同樣的把戲，但使出來有多巧妙，使人毫無可疑之處，才是看真功夫的時候。」

　　「……你確實能叫人毫無可疑之處。」

　　說完便棄子而去。劍客去練劍了。他並非貪勝之人，勝負無關緊要，只是逢危需棄，只是如此而已。

 

　　他練劍一夜未歸，回來時廂房內仍舊備著素喜的酒器與吃食。他把東西拿到廊下平常看書的地方去，小几上擱著一瓶還帶露的桃花。

　　鳴鳳決殺讀一頁書喝一杯酒，有時看得入迷便忘了酒。

　　讀一本便丟開一本，他看得很快，但讀到那天的第四本書時，在第一頁上他就放下了書。

　　劍客在無月之夜踏入京城。

　　京城裡掛滿世上最絢麗妖豔的彩燈。

　　放下書，鳴鳳決殺舉起酒杯。酒是冷酒，成色很好，因為杯子是透明的琉璃。他很久沒用這種杯子喝酒了。

　　劍客去了京城最豪奢的花樓，從高官的手中奪取花魁的青睞。

　　他們說著狡詐機智的言語，彼此試探與挑弄。花魁倒酒的時候，雪白得近乎華麗的長髮落在手背上，白得看不出分別。

　　呈給貴客的酒色澤鮮妍，他從名貴的琉璃盞底端詳著自己的手指，但眼前的人更美。劍客說隔天會再來，於是他去了。

　　他們在月下再會。滿月如鏡，星河不能與之爭輝。

　　殺無生已經不知道多久沒有意識到滿月的存在。七年過去了。七年前，他曾在京城奪取了虛實難辨的明月……然後又自指尖滑去。凡人如何能夠奪取明月呢，就連他這樣的非人也不可能辦到。

　　花魁穿著豔麗的菫藍色長衣，姿態柔美，微笑時便用長袖將臉掩住，但那清麗的容貌卻連花朵也要羞慚失色。為貴客獻藝時，她吹奏雪白色的玉簫，卻沒有在簫上留下半點胭脂的痕跡，那柔軟的嘴唇不需要胭脂便彷彿鮮豔欲滴的櫻桃。

　　劍客要她彈四柊琴。年輕卻無比美豔的女人羞紅滿臉，告訴這個不解風情的外地人，四柊琴是定情之物。即便是貴客也不該做出如此逾矩的要求。

　　『京城第一的花魁也會這樣偷懶嗎？』

　　『不然大人以為四柊琴為何以此而名呢？畢竟琴有七弦，又非柊草所製。京城人都知道。』

　　似鍾情。

　　鳴鳳決殺再次放下了書。

　　他起身，在廣闊的庭園裡走了兩圈。他們這次仍舊在寺院投宿，此處是專為香客留設的別院，佈置起來幽雅而舒適。

　　殺無生獨坐很久才回去讀那本小說。小說看起來有些年紀了，書頁泛黃，早已不知被翻閱過幾次，邊角還有許多折痕。

　　他們在梨花樹下對奕，當劍客的仇人將劍擱在花魁那比凝脂還要纖白的頸邊時，她仍舊看著他微笑。那是一個大膽又狂妄的女人，彈琴的十指如同流水一樣靈巧，言語狡猾而充滿陷阱。他救了她，然後她在他懷裡肆無忌憚地發笑。我知道你一定會救我的。

　　殺無生記得自己扔出的是右劍。他從不離手的劍。

　　然後他放下書。喝掉半壺酒之後，跳過幾頁才續讀下去。

 

　　……喜歡我嗎？

　　喜歡。劍客這麼說。但那不是我的天命。除劍以外，我不應該有其餘的執著。

　　花魁被著書人取名鳳笙。不，她叫期凰才對。夜相思，風吹玉簾動，言是所歡來。花魁彈奏四柊琴，唱了那首詞。

　　『對我的頭髮這麼溫柔，對我卻很無情。』殺無生記得迴雪說過這樣的話。『霜劍大人聽過那個冶匠的故事嗎？他的妻子以身殉火，鍛造出流傳千古的神劍。如果我也是那樣的劍的話，就能一直留在你身邊了……』

　　不，掠風竊塵不會說那樣的話。就連迴雪也不會。殺無生還讀不到三分之一，已知道這本書處處是七分假三分真，但是那真處卻又確有所本，實實在在是發生過的事情、說過的話。

　　譬如掀開簾子時帶著香氣的暖風，柔軟而泛著光芒的鮮豔絲綢，白髮在朱色枕被上翻飛，劍客細心地取走那支榴紅瑪瑙簪，然後花魁偷走了他的鞋子。

　　醒來時，長髮糾結在一起。他不得不割斷自己的頭髮才能起身。

　　但是，其後就太多虛假的情節了。連著幾十頁都是旖旎不堪的雲雨風月，著書人那股子慾求不滿的邪火簡直旺盛得像是要從書頁裡燒出來似的，真虧他也寫不膩。殺無生連酒杯都不拿了，一頁頁飛速翻過，在幾頁插圖上還有些曖昧的污漬，氣得他直接撕了那幾張紙扔進水溝裡。

　　劍客去決鬥的時候，花魁穿著大紅色的毛氅，就像一團雪地上的火燄。業火隨心而生。

　　他贏了。著書人將這場決鬥描述得驚心動魄，他本來應該輸的。但他心愛的女人還在等候良人歸來，於是他贏了。

　　劍客贏了之後，她告訴他自己的真名。期凰。對於不解其意的讀者來說，這只是一道贅筆。

　　逃出京城時，兩人被無數刺客追殺，劍客被斫斷了雙劍和一隻手臂，但柔弱的花魁扶著他逃亡千里，撕破華裙，典當金簪，然後他們在雪山裡隱居，就此了卻餘生。

 

　　「無生，我可以進來嗎？」

　　深夜時分，殺無生的房裡仍舊亮著一盞小燈。他隔門應了聲，穿著睡衣的訪客就自己進來了，還抱著枕頭。

　　房間的主人正在燈下獨坐著擺棋，也不理會自顧自爬上床去整理枕褥的客人。凜雪鴉一臉心滿意足地躺下，一邊挽著長髮一邊說起今天在外面的見聞，還有釣魚放的餌。

　　殺無生靜靜聽著，又像完全沒有在聽，依舊自己與自己下棋。

　　「好了，無生，來睡吧。」

　　「……你日子過得也太閒了吧。」

　　「嗯？抱著無生睡覺可是我的人生大事。」

　　殺無生將那本棗紅色封面的小說從桌底下抽了出來，頭也不回地扔到床上去。男人接下來，看著封面就哦啊了一聲。

　　「無生從哪裡買來的？」

　　「別裝傻。」

　　「這本和我沒關係呀，是別人傳抄的。」

　　「太誇張了。」

　　「我很想無生嘛。」

　　「他們生了七個小鬼，太誇張了。」

　　床上的男人用白絹睡衣的長袖遮了遮臉。「我很想無生嘛。」還在笑。

　　殺無生低頭又下了一子。「想像那種虛假的事情有什麼意思嗎？」

　　「至少比真正發生過的事情要好得多了。」翻動被褥的聲音，那個男人似乎又躺下了。「無生啊，拜託你了，想問的問題就說出來吧。」

　　「我想問什麼問題？」

　　「譬如說，為什麼要寫這樣的東西，你是不是後悔了，這樣的問題。」

　　思考那種無謂的事情只會讓劍變鈍而已。而殺無生早已清楚地明白到對方那種目中無人、傲慢自我、任意妄為的性格了，凜雪鴉想做什麼就做什麼，原則、道義，或者最普通的原因，都只是嘴上隨便說說的毫無意義的零碎言語而已。

　　即便如此，鳴鳳決殺仍舊放下棋子，站了起來。

　　「既然如此，我倒是有一個問題。」

　　「請問。」

　　「你和厲風子說了什麼？」

　　「……哦？」

　　很好，這讓他驚訝了。「你騙我的時候用假名花了好幾個月的時間，但那一次卻沒有多少時間準備。你跟他說了什麼？」是否對妖魔應付著假笑，斟酒時說出奉承的言語，言談間流露出迷人的風采，就像毒花帶著明媚的姿色透出醉人的薰香。叫人如痴若醉，以為伸手撈月，卻沉入萬劫不復的深淵。

　　但殺無生是不會這樣問的。

　　「無生真過份，竟然向一個盜賊詢問他引以為傲的騙人技巧啊。」

　　「反正你也不會說真話的，過份的是我嗎？」

　　他也曾聽聞過泣宵刑亥的事情，江湖上的耳語和謠言，不論真假，總有幾分真與幾分假。若是連擁有千百年壽命的妖魔都不得不醉心於這樣的男人，對於自己曾經的愚蠢和痴迷，他或許可以找到一些理由釋懷。

　　然而，越是想像這個男人是如何熟練地用同樣的技巧與姿態去哄騙玩弄他口中所謂的狡惡之人，鳴鳳決殺便越是感到無法釋懷。

　　按照人類的天性，那是一種足以導致復仇與殘殺的心情。但殺無生沒有那種心情。為了這種原因與劍共鳴，只會失去劍道的純粹。

　　「不是不會說真話，而是問錯了問題。」

　　殺無生冷笑了一下。他知道這句話後面只會引向凜雪鴉真正想說的話，便無意隨之起舞。

　　「你應該問：騙完厲風子那樣的人之後，我會不會寫一本後悔騙他的書。」

　　鳴鳳決殺知道他要說什麼，於是略帶不屑地看他一眼，轉身準備離開。雖然那是他的臥房，但今晚出去練劍也無不可。

　　然而，以踏雪無痕、月下迷影的絕頂輕功聞名江湖的盜賊搶先一步，將半開的門按上了。殺無生不想碰到他，於是略微往後退一步，凜雪鴉便順勢將身體滑進他與門之間。

　　「無生又要出去練劍？」

　　「比在這裡聽你說著言不由衷的話要有趣得多。」

　　「我從皇城的藏寶庫裡找到了據說東離僅剩三副的龍骨卜籌，這件事情是真的。」

　　「嗯。」蓮實君提過這件事。

　　「蓮實姑娘為我卜卦，但不管試幾次，都無法找到你的行蹤。最後一卦說你在山裡，所以我寫了那個故事。」在書裡的最後，他們隱居在山中，山中無日月，只有彼此的陪伴，從此遠離塵囂與江湖。

　　「掠風竊塵是不會後悔自己說過的謊的。我後悔的是，沒有一直騙下去。要是沒有告訴你真相就好了。」那熟悉的眉眼凝視著他，如此深邃的顏色，就像要將人吞噬。「要是你永遠不知道我的真名，就這樣隱瞞一生一世，要是可以這樣就好了。」

　　殺無生笑出聲音，他的笑聲就像冷酷的刀劍相交。「說什麼傻話，一遇到值得偷的東西你就出手了。去厲風子的寶庫取蓮實君要的東西時，你也是因為這樣才耽擱這麼久沒回來的吧。」

　　這只是殺無生單方面的猜測，但男人那乾淨而線條優美的臉龐卻出現了一瞬間的遲疑。看來他猜對了。

　　像這樣無言可答時默默低頭的樣子真是可愛。如同銀色瀑布一樣垂在身後的長髮看起來柔順得讓人想要撫摸，他知道那髮絲穿梭在指間時是如何柔軟而涼爽。要是一直這麼乖巧就好了。但是現在對自己的興趣也只是一時的吧。鳴鳳決殺如此告誡自己。

　　在這混濁的常世之中被掠風竊塵偷盜、玩弄、掠奪、欺騙與踐踏過的人已多不勝數。殺無生並不打算讓自己抱持任何幻想。

　　「無生還喜歡我嗎？」

　　「你問錯了問題。」

　　但即便問對了問題，殺無生也不會回答的。他知道自己在心境上仍舊徘徊不去，但不會再次被玩弄了。

　　「你那時說過的話我還記得。你說那不是你的天命，除了劍以外不會有任何執著。所以要是討厭我的話也不會想殺我吧。」

　　輕而易舉地轉移了話題。劍客對盜賊這過於靈巧的舌頭感到一陣懊惱。「江湖上想殺你的人都能組成一個幫派了，難道缺我一個嗎？」

　　凜雪鴉看著他微微一笑，那是一種流露出高雅與無害感的溫和微笑。「要是無生討厭我到想殺我的話，說不定我還會感到高興呢。但是直到現在，無生心裡仍舊只有劍而已。已經不喜歡我了，真難過。」

　　——但我曾經為了一個人扔出自己的劍。殺無生像被針刺似的想到了這件事。眼前這個人與他有同樣的容貌與微笑，同樣醉人的聲音和甜言蜜語，但卻是不同的名字。如果是那個名字的那個人要求的話，就此將劍束之高閣似乎也不是不可能的事情。但現在已經無論如何都不可能了。

　　「說得好像是我的錯一樣。你從來不反省嗎？」

　　即便如此，談話的氣氛依舊巧妙地轉變了。某種近似於溫柔的感覺像個狡猾的小偷一樣悄然現身。

　　「我從來不反省。我只想著自己想要的東西，還有我想做的事情。我想彈琴給無生聽，這樣如何呢？」邊說邊靠近的男人輕柔緩慢地舉起手，看著自己的手，卻隔著幾寸而遲遲沒有觸碰到對方。只需要這樣一個若有似無的動作，只需要一瞬間，便能讓人對他們之間的距離感到不滿與飢渴。

　　「比起琴，我比較想知道你是不是像你寫的那麼會吹簫。」他只是嘴上不肯認輸而已，這樣隨意地說著。

　　「哦……原來無生還是喜歡我的舌頭嘛。」

　　於是殺無生眼明手快的抓住凜雪鴉往下伸的手。但臉上卻失去防備，被盜賊飛快地親了一下。

　　「我從來沒碰過他們。」盜賊貼在他的臉頰上，對著耳朵輕語，帶著溫柔的熱氣吹拂著。「沒有吻過，也沒有抱過。不管是誰都沒有，只有你。」

　　「啊，又要讓我猜這是真是假了。我懶得猜。」心臟卻像是被那團熱氣包圍住了似的。

　　「倒有一件事情你不用猜也能聽得出來。如果我此時彈琴的話，琴藝會很生疏的。已經七年沒有彈過了。」

　　「那是你懶。」一日沒有練劍的話，只有自己的劍察覺得出。一個月沒有練劍的話，任憑什麼愚蠢的對手都察覺得出。樂藝想必亦通此理。

　　「那是因為會想起你。」

　　鳴鳳決殺竟然無可答言了。不管怎樣，反正總是能夠推卸責任的，這個人。

　　那徘徊許久的手中終於握住他的衣襟，將手擱在他胸前。

　　「無生喜歡我嗎？」

　　男人散著洗過的白髮，白得幾乎透出銀色光澤，睡衣也一塵不染，而那帶著清潔感的臉龐，神情坦然的模樣幾乎可以讓人相信他從未說過任何殘忍的謊言。

　　殺無生看向別處，避開那雙眼睛。「……我不討厭你。」

　　然後頸子被摟住了。男人並不比他矮，那是一個徹底敞開自己的擁抱。一個將胸口對他毫無防備地打開，然後投入他懷中的擁抱。殺無生感覺雙手探索著那熟悉的背，最後默默將其環緊，束在自己的臂彎中，在自己的懷中。

　　自重逢以來，明明已經有過無數次情事，用各種方式激烈地纏綿，感受彷彿連身體深處都要融化的高熱。

　　但像這樣靜止的擁抱，感覺起來卻比那一切都要更加親密。

　　久違多年的沉溺感就像藉由那個人的身體傳達過來，滲透進自己的胸口與內臟中。

　　「無生……我好想你。我說過嗎？」

　　「你說過。在我去殺死厲風子之前，你說了。」

　　真是的……現在才告訴我。那個男人這樣低聲抱怨著，臉上浮現某種像是羞赧似的微妙神情。然後他們翻倒在床上，頭髮麻煩地散亂著。

　　盜賊帶著微笑，像野獸一樣肆虐掠奪。「我想偷走你的心。」他這樣喃喃自語。

　　而劍客用自己慣於握劍的手摸他的頭髮，還有那張吻著自己胸膛的臉。有時候他會思考是否該殺了這個男人，是否有這樣的必要。只要掠風竊塵活著，他就永遠不會安全。不是關乎生死的安危，而是會失去更重要的東西。但那又怎麼可能做到呢，就連七年前，他最感到不堪的時候，那種景象也未曾出現在腦海裡。

　　啊啊，真是沒辦法。朦朧中，那忙著親吻的嘴唇似乎流洩出這樣細微的抱怨。但是衣帛的拉扯聲，肌膚的摩擦聲與在腦中嗡嗡作響的心跳聲，讓殺無生根本聽不清楚。

　　「無生，我要許那個心願了。」

　　「……哦。不是麻煩的事吧。」他順勢理了理頭髮，都被壓在身下，拉扯間總有些麻煩。

　　「無生覺得麻煩的事情是什麼？」相較之下，凜雪鴉似乎對於自己的亂髮毫無想法，他胸前的睡衣衣襟大開，但也不整理，就這樣撐著手半躺起來，就連淺笑都十分風雅。

　　「贏得天臺競試，如果獎賞的神誨魔械是真品的話。」

　　「我要神誨魔械做什麼？」盜賊微笑著，似乎因為殺無生伸手撫摸他長髮的動作而感到愉快。

　　殺人如麻的劍客細心地將打結的頭髮拆開。「用來當誘餌，誰知道你想幹什麼。」

　　「天臺競試那種虛有其表、藏污納垢的地方，不去也罷。」

　　「殺死森羅枯骨，打開他的藏寶庫給你任意挑選。」

　　「哦……聽起來有點有趣呢。那似乎是個相當殊異於世的男人。無生見過森羅枯骨嗎？」

　　「沒有。那種鑽研死靈邪法，與魔界往來的人，我沒興趣。」

　　「還有呢？」

　　怎麼變成在問我了。儘管這樣想，但殺無生並不討厭這種漫無目的的聊天。除了七年前在京城時以外，他從沒有過像這樣與人徹夜聊天的機會。他從沒有過這樣的朋友。除了一個人以外。

　　「你對神誨魔械沒有興趣吧。」

　　「嗯……對兵器本身沒有興趣，頂多只是有點好奇而已。」就在這時，盜賊輕柔地勾住了劍客準備收回的手指。「無生的師父是護印師嗎？」

　　「不是。」但他曾經認識一個護印師。奇特的少年，模樣端整而一絲不苟，對隨行說話時絲毫不知如何遮掩自己高貴的出身，對其他人卻口吻謙卑。舉手投足間都充滿長劍收鞘時的堅定與內斂感，即便感受到鳴鳳決殺暴起的殺氣，依舊能夠平靜地端起酒杯，不露出一絲懼意或破綻。若是願意拔劍而起的話，想必是個難得的好對手。但那少年最終沒有成為鳴鳳決殺的對手。為了守護神誨魔械而出生的一族之宿命，即便殺了他對於自己的劍道也不會有任何精進，因為那種人的劍並不是為了進攻而存在，而是守護。

　　「……麻煩的事，你自己都做過了。偷盜寶印、動搖社稷、毀去聞名天下的美貌，或是欺騙一個愚蠢的劍客，竊走堯光殿主最得意的收藏品。」

　　劍客的手指被握在盜賊的手中，指尖滑進掌心，聽說有些道法術士可以從掌紋中讀出肉眼不見端倪的命運，鳴鳳決殺至今仍舊不能確定其中虛實。多年前，一棵荒蕪的桑樹下，曾有人為他卜過這樣的一卦。他永遠殺不了第一百五十一人。多年前，而在那之後，殺無生永遠算著自己現在殺的是第幾人。因為他殺不了的那個人，注定將會帶來毀滅。

　　然而此時，他的掌心在凜雪鴉的手中。那個男人溫柔地撫摸著其中線條。只有一瞬間，那個預言感覺起來彷彿變成了真實的命運。但他還不知道那會是怎樣的命運。

　　「那種事情，一點都不重要。」

　　那看著他時浮現的微笑，彷彿一切曾提及的混亂雜質與污穢都可以輕易地洗淨。剎那之間，這個人就像舉世無雙的寶劍一樣無瑕而美麗。

　　「……說吧。想要我做什麼事？」

　　「我要的是，以後無生每次抱我的時候，都要吻我的嘴唇。」男人俯下身來，白髮紛紛滑落。這景象他曾經很熟悉。「就像以前在京城的時候一樣。」

　　「……啊？」

　　「更想要的願望是想要你像以前一樣喜歡我，但是現在已經感覺十分幸福，若是要求得更多，說不定會遭受天譴。」

　　他真以為說這種話有用嗎？殺無生感到有些困惑。「這種話一點都不像你，聽起來讓人毛骨悚然，就像踩到了腐爛的屍體的感覺。」

　　「那麼，可以嗎？」一邊問著，嘴唇一邊貼近他的臉頰。光是這樣就能感受到奇異的甜味。

　　「太愚蠢了。」冷酷的劍客如此評價。

　　「但對我來說沒有任何事比這更重要了。」

　　浪費一個能做任何事情的心願，只為了要求親吻的權利。聽起來就像是一個寂寞的心願，但那是不可能的。他不知道什麼是真正的寂寞。殺無生平靜地坐了起來，把男人推到自己剛才躺的地方去，然後在行李裡找出備用的繫劍布帶。

　　「把手伸出來。」他將盜賊那能輕而易舉操縱無數幻術的雙手拉到一處，然後捆了起來。

　　即便如此，那男人依舊游刃有餘地微笑著。

　　「這樣也無所謂？」

　　「嗯，無所謂喔。」微笑甚至變成了輕笑聲，不僅不感到困擾，似乎還十分樂見其成。

　　把雙手綁在床頭，原本就沒穿好的睡衣整個敞開了，毫無防備的胸膛顯露著瘦而緊實的線條。殺無生吻了下去。火熱的舌頭糾纏著。明明知道那張嘴能說出多麼冷淡的謊言，但品嚐時卻總是這樣溫暖又甜膩。

　　嗯……嗯嗯。就是這樣。深吻時發出了性感的悶哼聲，在嘴唇還沒有完全分開的時候就說出了評語，似乎對這個吻感到非常滿意。

　　這樣就足夠了嗎？怎麼可能呢？怎麼可能只想做到這件事？但若易地而處，他恐怕也無法做出什麼重要的要求——殺無生沒有任何想要的東西，而唯一稱得上欲求的事情，掠風竊塵是辦不到的。唯有他能辦到，但殺無生太了解他了，凜雪鴉連試都不會試的。

　　「你還是很蠢。」

　　「嗯？可是我很滿意啊。這個心願換到了最有價值的東西。」笑得像是偷到了烤魚的貓。

　　鳴鳳決殺嘆了口氣。他不是那種會嘆氣的人，在一個人面前除外。然後這次輪到他變成那隻肆虐的野獸。但他沒有笑。因為嘴唇沒有露出笑容的餘裕。答應的事情就要做到，殺無生是這樣的人。

 

　　有客人來拜訪了。那時殺無生正坐在廊下看著據說是失傳已久的劍譜。「不見。」負責通報的是玲瓏，進出說話時刻意讓新招募進來的傭人看見了，還吩咐他們以後都不要接待陌生的來客。

　　相隔幾天之後，那些僕人之中有人在市集裡被縣城的胥吏查問，而回來之後又被他們的白髮管家盤問了一遍，叮囑他們不要隨便透露主人的樣貌。

　　最後安排的戲碼則是由玲瓏負責起頭，在街上與小販起些無關緊要的爭執，然後被雪鴉拉開，斥責不可張揚行事，小心主人責罰。

　　這些事情殺無生只聽轉述，畢竟他不擅長這種騙術。隔沒幾天，凜雪鴉就收到了太守送來的禮物，然後是酒席的邀請，再三請託探問如今微服到城中的貴人究竟是哪位公卿。

　　「那是你編出來的名字，還是真有其人？」

　　夜裡，當掠風竊塵在枕邊說完今夜赴席的成果時，殺無生不由得好奇起來。「難道太守不會派人探查嗎？」

　　「最好的謊總要摻上一些真相。這個官職是真的，名字卻只說了一半，其他的任憑聽者想像就行了。本城太守在任內貪瀆不少，遇到微服的王公只會害怕自己劣跡敗露，心懷恐懼的人就會失去反覆確認的細心。」

　　「那麼，就等他相信我是誰，然後主動獻上禮物了。」

　　「你的語氣好像不太有信心呢，」偷去一半床鋪的大盜心滿意足地微笑，「別擔心，東西是手到擒來的。」

　　鳴鳳決殺可沒有如此自信。

　　特別是在夜深時，他在那些趴在牆邊張望院內的刺客有所動作之前就醒來，然後從被褥底下握住雙劍的時候。

　　但那些刺客並沒有露出殺氣，他們只是來此監視偷窺。

　　果然起了疑心吧。

　　身邊的人還沉沉睡著。殺無生不願驚醒他，睜著眼睛直到天亮。那些人在晨光初現之前撤退。

　　醒來之後，殺無生沒有提及此事。越是簡單的騙術越能成功，但要是連這種簡單的騙術都會為了什麼原因而失敗，那就太有損江湖第一大盜的美譽了。對於昨天還認為寶物手到擒來的掠風竊塵，鳴鳳決殺並不想做那個告訴他這局恐怕設得不太巧妙的人。

　　於是他假借練劍的名義出去，到了夜裡獨自潛入那太守的宅邸。

　　鳴鳳決殺沒有輕易讓自己的劍見血，近來他總是如此，因為那個預言中的數字已經越來越近了。見到太守時，那面目的特徵讓殺無生叫出一個名字。一個劍客的名字。一個已經遁隱江湖多年的名字。

　　對於一個歷練過生殺的江湖之人而言，過去的恩怨總會找上門來。但鳴鳳決殺與眼前這名退休的殺手毫無恩怨，他本為寶物而來，如今卻不得不與其人比試一場。

　　常見的拚博生死往往是利之所趨，對於像鳴鳳決殺這樣名震江湖的一流劍客而言，為了寶物而出劍卻太過少見，對方甚至多問一句他是否冒名而來。

　　這事確實有違常理，他不擅長這種殺人越貨之舉，故而大意，竟然中了那宅邸的機關埋伏。情急之下，殺無生放出殺招，內外牆頓時倒塌一半，火炬翻落，煙霧瀰漫，人聲四起。

　　劍還沒有比完，東西也沒有到手。

　　鳴鳳決殺站在斷垣殘壁之間，想也不想就提劍追索敵手而去。

　　城內守備持槍執矛而出，殺無生不願與他們交鋒，便縱上樑頂，很快找到了四處躲藏的太守其人，一招將其斃於劍下。

　　正待要回頭去宅邸內搜索時，卻在一團混戰之中見到兩個熟悉的身影。

　　白扇翻飛，男人迎戰的身姿像舞蹈一樣優雅曼妙，但他只能自保而已，而身邊的玲瓏連自保都辦不到。為了掩護她，掠風竊塵華麗的長袖捲成長蛇掃開一記矛刺，卻露出了破綻。血花四濺，鳴鳳決殺像影子一樣無聲滑到地面，雙劍橫掃，然後微微彎下膝蓋將凜雪鴉扶到肩上。

　　「分頭走。」殺無生說道，玲瓏點頭，靈巧地跳進樹叢間飛梭而去。隨後他將雙劍收鞘，扛著人避開大道而行。

　　肯定有某地失火了，城內一片混亂，四處都有人惶然奔跑。

　　「無生，我能走路。」

　　「閉嘴。」

　　「……往西走。」

　　要回他們的住處太遠了，免不了遇上追兵或守衛，殺無生照著凜雪鴉的指示尋路，最後才察覺落腳處竟是粉燈高掛的煙花之地。

　　「進去付錢要個房間。」

　　「開什麼玩笑！」

　　「傻瓜……」男人在他背上溫柔地嘆氣。「這裡才不會有人盤查。」

　　鴇娘收下金子，對於兩個男人只要一張床倒沒有生疑，凜雪鴉遮掩著傷處，還笑著點了熱酒與幾道精緻的菜餚。

　　進房之後，殺無生脫下他外衣，用酒洗過傷口之後仔細包紮起來。

　　「無生為什麼要自己出手？」男人彷彿小心翼翼地看著他。「是知道了對方的身分嗎？」

　　只是因為原先的計畫太沒用。「你和小姑娘又怎麼會在外面？」

　　「你出去一整天，我很擔心。」凜雪鴉又嘆了口氣。「那位太守大人……無生用劍殺了他。」這並不是一個問題，即使沒有太多線索，他也能推測出來。

　　「他是個不錯的對手。」儘管殺了這個人也不感到滿足，但他還是這麼說。

　　「那真是太好了。」回應的聲音乾巴巴的，彷彿意興闌珊。

　　這時妝容濃麗的妓子們端著餐几進來，本來想要留下的樣子，但見到殺無生站在門口一臉冰霜的模樣，佈好菜後便又魚貫出去。

　　「……本來還以為，是無生對我的騙術沒有信心呢。所以並不是想要自己去搶來寶物嗎？這樣，真是不知道該感到高興還是難過了。」

　　真是複雜。「你設的局本來就沒用，不是人人都會中你的計。」

　　這本是實話，但男人聞言之後馬上挪回了低頭的視線。或許是因為失血，或者別的什麼原因，那看向他的臉龐竟然十分蒼白……還有種看似天真的悲傷。

　　「無生不相信我嗎？」

　　是不相信他身為盜賊的能力，還是不相信他這個人呢？但不管怎麼樣，殺無生知道答案。

　　「我為什麼要相信你？」難道他不是應該比任何人都更明白掠風竊塵的手段嗎？就連凜雪鴉自己都說了，並不後悔當初欺騙他。既然如此，還對對方付與信任的話，就實在太愚蠢了。

　　即便他願意忍受斷骨裂筋的痛苦和元神盡毀的危險顯露真身，與至今遇過最殘戾的妖魔以性命廝殺搏鬥，也不代表他能夠信任那個想要保護的人。那終究不是同一件事。

　　凜雪鴉沒有說話。他仍舊坐在床上動也不動，卻挪開了視線。殺無生並不習慣這樣的對方，他原本預期會得到一陣言語的糾纏或是比那更麻煩的事情。

　　房內燭火輝煌，他們一站一坐，中間隔的那桌精美菜餚最初還散發著煙霧與熱氣，然後慢慢變冷。

　　「我出去看看情況，你受傷了就留在這裡。」

　　殺無生說完，沒等到回答就走了。

　　光是坐在那裡，就充滿著寂寞的感覺。無論如何，想安慰他，想收回原先說的話。甚至想要看他忝不知恥地說些胡言亂語，自鳴得意的模樣。

　　但是在內心深處浮現出的景象，像那樣看著他得意地微笑著的人，更像是迴雪而不是凜雪鴉。

　　如今去思考那些事情已經於事無補。其實連那些話也不必說。雖然是實話。

　　在與厲風子搏鬥之前，殺無生知道自己可能會死，但他還是做了。

　　喜歡他，和忍受他，本來就是兩回事。

　　為了排除那種心煩意亂的感覺，殺無生回頭去找玲瓏，還想要找到蓮實君指定要的東西。但天亮時，反而是玲瓏駕著馬車先找到他，說東西已經到手了。

　　於是他們回頭接上凜雪鴉，連先前的住處也沒有回去，直接出城躲避追查。

　　「姑娘沒有遇上什麼危險嗎？」

　　離城很遠之後，他們停下休息喝水，凜雪鴉對著玲瓏問道。經過一夜，他看起來臉色好多了。

　　「那倒沒有，」小飛賊笑嘻嘻地回答：「其他人都忙著滅火跟搜查殺手了，沒人在家，我一進去就找到東西囉。」

　　這樣第三件事就做完了。只要拿回去交給蓮實君，殺無生就可以自由離開。但當他看向凜雪鴉的時候，對方僅只是給他一個平常的微笑，略帶倦意，卻沒有任何多餘的意思。

 

　　回程路途遙遠，殺無生晚上不是守夜就是獨自練劍，白天再睡在馬車裡。只有一次，他在半睡半醒之間忽然跳了起來，按住凜雪鴉打開盒子的手。

　　那盒子是玲瓏直接取來的，裡面是蓮實君要的東西。一對鮫人的眼珠。藍得彷彿深海碧波，一時之間，馬車內彷彿盈滿了七彩波光。

　　殺無生啪的一聲關上了盒子。

　　凜雪鴉像貓一樣將雙手捲在胸前，看上去乖巧無比。

　　「無生？」

　　「不要碰它。一股受了詛咒的臭味。」

　　「哦……」

　　那天晚上，他們投宿客棧。東離最出名的傳奇大盜開鎖進他房間，沒有發出半點聲響。殺無生躺在床上不動，任由那個小賊站著脫去衣服，然後從腳邊鑽進被窩裡，像他的影子，像貪暖的貓。

　　他們沒有雲雨，連嘴唇都未曾相觸，只是並肩共枕著。殺無生原本就半睡半醒，順手將人圈進懷裡，手掌在髮絲間穿梭，熟練得像是多年以來一直如此。

　　回谷之後，兩個男人去整理馬車，餵秣倒水，小姑娘則拿著到手的東西進藥房去。

　　等他們倆也進藥房時，裡面的故事似乎已經說完了。

　　「是真品。」妖魔打開木盒看了一眼就關上。「可是，是玲瓏的功勞。你們兩個似乎沒派上用場啊。」

　　「東西不都順利到手了嗎？」

　　「這事本來和你就沒有關係，是你自己要去的。」蓮實君輕蔑地看了一眼凜雪鴉。「那麼，你怎麼說呢？」

　　「我是沒派上什麼用場。」殺無生老實承認。事實上，他為了與人切磋劍技，幾乎搞砸了這件事。如果不是玲瓏的話，東西不一定能到手。

　　「那麼，第三件事情可得重新來過。」

　　「姑娘，等等……」

　　「你們都可以出去了。雪鴉留下，我有事情要問你。」

　　他從沒見過凜雪鴉露出那種不豫的神色，甚至留戀似的多看了殺無生一眼。他們四目相交，殺無生靜靜出去了。

 

　　他回到自己原先住的小屋準備打掃，一段時間沒住，積了些灰塵。

　　有人敲門，聽腳步聲，應該是小姑娘。「殺先生，我可以進去嗎？」

　　殺無生開了門，玲瓏端著一盤仙貝，於是只好讓她進來，還麻煩的燒了水，泡好茶。

　　「想跟我說什麼？」

　　「殺先生總是這麼直接啊。」玲瓏喝了口茶。好苦喔，這樣隨口說了句。「那天晚上，凜先生救了我一命。」

　　「我看見了。」

　　「所以，就當作是回報恩情吧。我想告訴你一件事情。」

　　「為什麼是告訴我，不是告訴凜？」

　　「因為他知道這件事，但他不會告訴你。所以我讓你知道，說不定對他更好。」

　　異常的直覺告訴鳴鳳決殺：他不知道的話對自己更好。但無論如何，他還是點了個頭。「說吧。」

　　「……蓮姐的丈夫是因為凜先生的緣故才死去的。」

 

　　與此同時，藥房裡的兩人也持續著談話。

　　「……那麼，你認為他為什麼要私自行動？」蓮實君在藥房裡安置了一架紡紗機，似乎已經紡出幾卷樸實的線繩。

　　「那種事情，我不想深思。」

　　妖氣變得令人感到相當不適。出於蓮實君本人，還有那個盒子裡的詛咒。無生也能感覺得出來吧，但他卻沒有說什麼。凜雪鴉只能稍微忍耐不露出更難看的臉色。

　　「你真以為殺無生是因為覺得你的方法不可能成功，所以才自己去的？」

　　「……他是想要比劍吧。」因為知道太守的真名，所以掠風竊塵才制定那樣的計畫避免殺無生與對方接觸。雖然最後功敗垂成，但畢竟還是意料中事，那個男人本來就會為了追求劍的精髓放下一切……包括自己。凜雪鴉吃味地想著，但卻無可奈何。他太了解對方了。

　　「你要當心，在我看來，那個男人隨時都能為了劍道捨下一切。」她剪斷一截素色織線。「包括你。」

　　男人露出了狀似遺憾的表情。「那也沒有辦法呀，他就是這樣的人。」自從相識至今，已經十餘年了吧。鳴鳳決殺依舊像是當年初遇時的少年一樣，那麼殘酷又單純、傲慢又可愛。

　　妖魔看似吃驚地放下剪刀。「聽起來好像是你想縱容他似的。別告訴我你就甘心於此了，若真要選擇有價值的目標，那個男人的劍道不是很美妙嗎？那可是連妖魔都能斬殺的鋒利雙劍。」

　　忽然間揭開的敏感話題讓凜雪鴉馬上接口。「我確實很著迷於那個人……他自己比他的劍道更有趣。要是毀掉他的劍的話，那種趣味就會消失了，再怎麼說都很可惜。」

　　妖魔目不轉睛地看著凡人半晌，然後忽然放聲大笑。「要是連你這樣的人都會弄丟自己的心的話，那就太可笑了。」

　　凜雪鴉微微一笑，說完客套的話之後就告辭了。他們都是那種不會輕易讓人讀出真正心意的人。他懷疑她真正的用心，雖然相處愉快，但妖魔總是不可信任的。

　　而且，她說的是實話。即便連凜雪鴉這種只知道自我中心的人也不得不承認，他或許的確是縱容著殺無生對他的種種惡劣言行。前一晚還交頸而眠，說著喜歡、討厭這種甜言蜜語，隔天就馬上去破壞他花費許多心血的計畫，只為了實現自己的渴望。即便如此，也無法對他真正感到生氣。因為在那之後又溫柔地照料傷口，同床共枕，啊，簡直就像是掠風竊塵才是被玩弄的人。

　　乾脆丟掉算了。在不為人知的時候也有像這樣的想法。

　　但這可不像自己。若在平常，對於這麼難以捉摸，心情反覆的獵物，一定會想要讓他更加死心塌地，然後再開始玩弄踐踏。但是對於殺無生，這樣的感覺卻很討厭。不管在兩人之間互相傳遞的是什麼，總之已經不如在京城時那麼純粹、令人著迷了。

　　如果不喜歡我的話，就乾脆丟掉他算了。看看到時候他會是什麼樣的表情。

　　但是在那之前，自己就會先感到無法忍受。

　　真麻煩。為什麼那個男人的事情就會像這樣特別麻煩呢？

　　離開藥房，在沒人看見的時候，凜雪鴉並不知道自己露出了近似於寂寞的神情。

 

　　入夜之前，藥房最後一次被人敲起門。

　　「……蓮姐。」

　　「進來吧。」

　　花之谷的主人正在木桶裡染著紡好的線，雪白、月白、鴉青、靛青、湖藍、孔雀藍，似乎拿不定主意哪些顏色更合適，於是都各做了一些。地爐與藥壺看起來都積了層灰，她彷彿一直忙於這些樸實的手工。

　　「話已經說完了。」玲瓏背著簡單的行囊，來做告別的模樣，但手裡捧著一個首飾盒。「這是最相像的了。」

　　妖魔接過盒子，但並未打開檢查。「好。妳欠我的事情全都辦完了。馬上離開吧。」

　　小姑娘猶豫片刻。「蓮姐究竟打算做什麼？」

　　蓮實君淡淡掃她一眼，那瞬間將妖魔的冷酷顯露無遺。「人類的好奇心太致命了。為了自己好，永遠不要再想起這裡，轉身就走吧。」

　　玲瓏退了一步。「……好好活著。」她說，然後離開了，沒有任何回頭的意思。

　　好好活著。但是，槁木死灰多麼困難啊。蓮實君用人類的方式輕輕吁了口氣，彷彿嘆息似的，將手邊剛染好的四色絲絛擱到一邊，那些晚點才會用到。她打開了木盒，裡面是冰青色的長型結晶，再打磨雕琢一會就足夠相像了。那和衣服一樣，都可以最後再處理。

　　先裝眼睛。若不合用，還有時間再去找別的代替品。那兩顆鮫人眼珠保存得非常完美，是難得的珍品，既可做為咒術的容器，也能映照各種幻術的景象。它們是海藍色的，但顏色這種枝微末節總可以隨意調整。

　　寄宿在少女身體內的妖魔慢慢站起來，拍了拍一身素縞白衣，走到藥房深處，打開只有自己能夠打開的高大立櫃。櫃內貼滿古舊符紙，是雪鴉之前帶回來的東西。

　　美麗的人偶靜靜站立其中。手腳、軀幹、頭顱都已齊備，長髮是她親自染白，柔順如新雪，容貌出塵而清俊，嘴唇還未塗上顏色，卻彷彿已是隱然帶笑。工匠懷著滿心如烈火般兇惡的憎恨，以溫柔無比的手法雕塑出這樣一張精緻而極度相似的臉龐。肌膚就像最細緻的淨白瓷器，摸起來卻冷如冰霜。她輕柔地摸了摸那張恨入骨髓的臉，將鮫人眼珠滑入空洞的眼眶中。那本就是受過詛咒之物，在妖魔的掌控下就像受到雨水滋潤破土而出的美麗青苗——那雙眼睛幻化出靈活的神采，即使無法牽動臉上的肌肉，觀者也能從那雙眼中讀出深邃的笑意。

　　蓮實君狀似隨意地唸了一句來自魔界的咒文。

　　深藍色的眼珠剎那間化作血似的殷紅。

　　美麗的人偶靜靜站立著，彷彿隨時會優雅一笑，將折扇展開輕聲吟詩。多麼完美的作品，就連以駕馭屍體自傲的刑亥說不定都要感到驚嘆。但她追求的是極致的美，而自己，只是需要一個替身。一個非常、非常相似的替身。

　　被灌輸了鮮活妖氣的美麗人偶微微一笑，蓮實君梳理著他的如雪白髮，亦報以一笑。

 

　　殺無生洗好了頭髮，坐在床上擦拭著。夜裡的訪客和平常一樣換上睡衣，披著罩衫敲門進來。

　　「無生的梳子呢？」

　　「弄丟了。」留在他們先前投宿的寺廟裡，因為當時他們直接駕車出城，完全沒有回頭去拿行囊的餘裕。雖然弄丟的都是些無關緊要的小東西，但他也沒有備用的梳子。

　　「那我來幫忙吧。」凜雪鴉說著，手中的華麗煙斗輕輕一轉就變成了銀白色的月牙梳，有著鑲玉墜飾和精雕細琢的紋路。他理所當然地在床上坐下，將劍客的長髮捧在手裡。

　　「……那可以變成劍嗎？」

　　擅長幻術的盜賊聞言笑了起來，那是一種毫無芥蒂的笑容。「無生真可愛。看到什麼都想到劍，就像小孩子一樣，只想著自己喜歡的東西。」

　　鳴鳳決殺並不認為這是一種稱讚，於是哼了一聲。

　　「什麼時候才會變成看到什麼都想到我呢？心裡只有我，只想著我一個人的事情。」

　　殺無生沒有說話。他挺直著背脊坐著。真想使那堅強的背因自己而彎折，不論為了什麼原因。這樣的想法光是想像起來就覺得十分誘惑，叫人神往。

　　「……不管怎樣，過去的事情都無法改變了吧。」不信任我的話也沒有辦法。既定事實造成的後果，盜取陌生人的信任對於掠風竊塵向來易如反掌，但是，殺無生已經很清楚他是怎樣的人了。或許還帶著一點惡意的揣測，然而，凜雪鴉很清楚自己的異常。所以就算殺無生把他想得更糟，也不會比真正的他還要惡劣。

　　「只要你不討厭我就好了。」啊啊，這樣的話一點用都沒有。在重逢的時候就已經說過了。真是個鐵石心腸的男人。

　　在情愛份上著力已經沒有效果了，他應該另闢蹊徑去博取信任才對。但是他不知道為什麼並不願意換個方向。

　　「如果我說，我再也不會騙你了呢？」銀色的梳子滑過深紫長髮，就像明月隱身於深濃的夜色中。隱約之中彷彿帶著香味，憐煙伴月的溫柔氣息。「從今以後對你說的每句話，做的每個約定，都是真的。這樣如何呢？」

　　殺無生背對他的頭顱往旁邊微微一轉。「那麼……要用什麼來交換？你這種人，不可能毫無原因就做這種事情吧。」

　　「交換啊，我想想……」

　　男人的聲音像絲絹一樣柔軟而滑順，殺無生感覺到他將臉貼到了自己背上。即便只是這樣平淡的回應，都讓人想要回頭抱緊他。但是，太好聽的話往往不是真的。盜賊的話往往是謊言，而與騙子的交易最終都會吃虧。這麼好的事情，怎麼可能是真的。就算想要相信他也沒有辦法。

　　「別再為了劍丟下我了，我會嫉妒的。」倚著他的肩膀，似乎無可奈何地這麼說：「不要一直想著劍，想著我吧。看著我，喜歡我吧。」末了，還在他耳邊輕聲補充一句：「這是真心話。」

　　想要相信他也沒辦法。但至少可以做出回應。劍客轉過身來，那原本貼著他的身體自然而然地佔據了他的雙手，還有胸膛和嘴唇。那個吻很輕，絲毫沒有情慾的感覺。鼻尖蹭著臉頰，從鼻腔裡發出輕輕的唔聲，聽起來就像是種請求一樣。

　　殺無生從他手中脫去梳子，將那雙手拉到自己的身後。接吻時，用指尖將對方臉上幾根長髮輕輕滑開。

　　愛欲猶如……執炬迎風。擁抱時，這樣細而輕微的話語在耳邊響起。

　　那晚在睡著之前，凜雪鴉從地上撿回薄被。劍客似乎毫不在意自己身上只有自己的頭髮，自在地側著身閉眼入睡。燭光昏暗的室內，被厲風子的真身劃傷的疤痕仍在側腹上蜿蜒成灰色的蛇，他輕手輕腳蓋好被子，疲倦地躺下，枕頭是歪的，但懶得拉正了。

　　殺無生似乎半醒過來，將他拉到自己的枕頭邊躺好。盜賊的手指纏著髮絲，像是想將那頭髮偷走。忽然之間，凜雪鴉感覺到對方點了點頭。他敏銳地睜開眼睛。

　　好吧。嘴唇動著，聲音輕到幾乎聽不見。但還是答應了。

  
　　隔日，殺無生找到獨處的機會，悄悄走到藥房外。

　　「……雖然沒鎖上門，但好歹也敲一聲啊。」妖魔頭也不回，這樣輕聲說道。「還是你也被雪鴉那孩子帶壞了，喜歡偷窺？」

　　「我不確定你在不在。」

　　蓮實君坐在窗邊，持著繡框靜靜地做著針線。「有什麼事？」

　　「有事情想要問你。」殺無生進屋尋到椅子坐下。谷裡的另一個客人去鎮上買必需品了，所以這是談話的好時機。

　　「和雪鴉有關嗎？」

　　「是。」

　　「那為什麼不問他呢？」

　　「我不想給他說謊的機會。」

　　「我就不會說謊嗎？」蓮實君仍舊低著頭，看著自己繡的花微笑。

　　「妖魔說謊時妖氣會有所增長。」

　　「噢……這我倒沒聽說過。」他終於懶洋洋地抬頭看向來客。「想知道什麼事情？」

　　「玲瓏離開之前告訴我凜跟你亡夫的事情，我想知道是不是真的。」

　　妖魔臉上露出了厭煩的表情。「原來如此，的確是雪鴉會避重就輕的事情。那麼那丫頭又說了什麼呢？」

　　「不多。只說是凜偷走你丈夫的寶物，然後他死了。」

　　「啊，哈哈，的確可以這樣說呢。」

　　那個男孩是花之谷的繼承人。因為谷中得天獨厚的異常靈氣，拖著老舊人身的妖魔決定在此定居。對於谷中原本的人類家族，只要殺掉就行了，但當時此處卻住著具有護印師血脈的雲遊僧侶。妖魔不願意失去僅有的軀殼，僧侶也沒有徹底斬殺妖魔的能力，於是在數度交鋒之後，雙方訂下約定，讓妖魔在此棲身而不得傷害原先的一族。   
　　「……你師父可真是個麻煩的人物。」

　　殺無生沒有說話。那顯然是在他『出生』之前的事情了。

　　原先在此的一族本就人丁單薄，最後剩下的那個男孩幾乎變成了與妖魔相依為命的狀態。妖魔躲避著在外的宿仇，花之谷是適宜佈下障眼迷陣的靈地，而那種陣法只有世代居住在此的族人才能維持，於是他們互相幫助著活下去。等到男孩變成男人之後，他們舉辦了簡陋的婚禮，只有明月與繁星為賓客。人類的儀俗對於妖魔來說毫無意義，但對於他所選擇深愛的人類卻很重要。

　　「他們一族是世代相傳的相士。雖然他沒有靈覺方面的天賦，卻很喜歡推演算術。」

　　事實上，簡直到了痴狂的程度。即便從來沒有涉入江湖，但他所推演、設計、破解的機關陣法卻在江湖上有著可怕的名聲，被視為可以謀劃星象、操縱天機的男人。

　　江湖也並非只有他們一族傳承著五行堪輿、陰陽爻象、籌計算數的學問，男人某日得到一題奧妙無比的數問，無論如何都推算不出解法。他從此閉門潛心思索，直到滿頭霜雪。

　　許多年後，一個少年破解花之谷的迷陣，獨身入谷。他說自己是為了拜師而來，但展露的絕頂聰明如同怪物一樣不可思議。

　　他破解了那題數問。

　　問他怎麼辦到的，卻以一種少年不該有的謙虛回答：是夢裡天人傳授的妙方。

　　不該有凡人解開這道題目。

　　「他偷走了那個答案。」

　　於是空耗數十年心血卻一無所得的傳奇相士撒手人間。

 

　　「……原來如此。若是凜沒有偷走那個答案，你的丈夫可以活得更久。」

　　「嗯……或許可以這樣說吧。但他終究會死的，這是人世的常理。」說完故事之後，妖魔慢慢舉起放在腿上的針線，又緩慢地繡起來。「對雪鴉那個孩子來說，說不定還會認為我應該感謝他呢。不管怎樣，我丈夫死去時確實毫無憾恨，他終於得到了解答，帶著滿足的心情嚥下最後一口氣。」

　　「我並不認為你會為此感謝他。」

　　「當然不會。我是妖魔，便有妖魔的本性。以妖魔的本性來說，被奪走了如此珍貴的寶物，我只會有無邊的憎恨。對於雪鴉，我要花費數年到數十年的時間尋找能夠讓他生不如死的方法，一個讓他真正悔恨交加，失去最珍貴的東西的計謀……一個即便是他也無力挽回的局面。」妖魔輕聲說著，坐在明媚的陽光中，一身慘白的縞衣讓女人的身體看起來更加瘦弱與可憐，他的聲音幾乎沒有任何起伏，就連針頭穿出布帛與絲線拉扯的聲音聽起來都更帶些活力。「一個可怕又可憐的悲劇，還要讓他知道，是他自己一手造成這樣的悲劇，讓他永遠對著無法彌補的過錯而日夜煎熬，在不甘、悔恨與痛苦中默默飲泣卻無能為力……讓他嚐嚐我所深陷的煉獄滋味，然後再笑著殺了他。一個妖魔就會這麼做。」

　　他忽然放下了繡框。

　　「但是我的丈夫要我好好活著。人類就是如此愚蠢的生物……面臨自己的末路，在將死之際，他還擔憂著別人。」

　　殺無生還是沒有說話。

　　「……好好活著。他是這樣說的。他不希望我憎恨任何人。他是一個好人，是一種不論你、我，或者雪鴉，都無法真正理解的，心性善良的人。即便與像我這樣的妖魔一起生活了數十年，都無法讓心靈變得腐敗的人……他在那時已經又老又病了，就算沒有雪鴉，也不可能活得更久。所以我不會殺雪鴉。我不會這麼做。」

　　「我明白了。」

　　「說到這個，你要做的第三件事，我已經想好了。殺了我吧。」妖魔的臉在陽光下看起來毫無血色，無比蒼白，就連眼神都顯得灰敗不堪。這人身已經持續衰弱很久了，但如果沒有神誨魔械的話……消滅妖魔的元神是不可能的。

　　蓮實君從一開始就察覺到了他的出身。

　　「殺死厲風子只是對我的試驗嗎？」殺無生問道：「從一開始就想要我這麼做？」

　　「我倒沒有那麼聰明，雖然厲風子的確討人厭。」妖魔俐落地回答。「而且我也料想不到你對雪鴉是那樣的心情。」

　　「非如此不可嗎？」

　　「人與妖魔生存的方式截然不同，死後想必也不會進入同樣的輪迴。但這是不跨越生死就無法消滅的思念。沒有他，漫長的生命毫無意義，只有悲痛與寂寞。」

　　殺無生無法了解這樣的事情。

　　「我拒絕。」劍客說：「我不為殺而殺。」

　　「真是個狂妄的孩子。那麼，要我拿劍與你交鋒嗎？」

　　「可以試試，但我已經見識過你的彎刀，太無趣了，遲鈍而無力。我沒有殺你的欲望。」

　　蓮實君嘆了口氣，看向別處。「要老人家這麼哀求，你師父真是沒有把你教好。」

　　但妖魔沒有強求。在殺無生離開之後，蓮實君起身去查看他的精心傑作。打開櫃子，人偶隨即睜開了眼睛，充滿期待地看向主人。它變得越來越有活力，那是因為吸收了妖魔的血的緣故。蓮實君打開手臂上的繃帶，在血肉模糊的傷口處又擠出半碗鮮血，倒在人偶雙足站立的缽中。

　　那潔白如玉的雙足就像樹根一樣吸取血液，足踝肌膚透出了生人才能有的健康顏色。等到就連臉部都有這樣的生動色澤時，就是人偶大功告成的時候。但那還要一段時間。

 

　　「蓮實姑娘決定好了最後一件事。」不久後，雪鴉帶回這樣的消息。「去北方的雪山為她採藥。」

　　「……滿簡單的嘛。」殺無生感覺到一絲異樣的放心。最好讓雪鴉離開山谷，還有蓮實君。

　　「在極北處，很遠。而且那花三年開花一次，就算現在慢慢的走過去，到的時候恐怕還要等很久呢。」一邊這樣說著一邊收拾起行囊，臉上的微笑看起來十分不妙。

　　「你又想做什麼了？」

　　「我有個好主意，趁這個時間，我們……」

　　「不聽。你的好主意總是會變成我的大麻煩。」

　　「不如我們兩個人去旅行吧？」

　　「要是只有旅行那麼簡單就好了。」

　　「遇到美景的時候就停下來欣賞一番，遇到有趣的人便與之交談，若是遇到有趣的事情……」掠風竊塵優雅地一笑，若不是已經認識他太久了，殺無生也會覺得那是種難以拒絕的神情。「天氣好的時候多走些路，天氣不好的時候便多歇息一番，我來為無生烹酒煮梨，填詞彈琴，這樣不是很有趣嗎？」

　　很久以前，鳴鳳決殺曾經有過一種錯覺。比起劍，另一個人的手指觸摸起來感覺更踏實與令人渴望。

　　劍客已經很久沒有那種奇異的體會了。

　　就像穿上一件久違的，合身的舊衣。他弄丟它很久了，如今才終於回到身邊。

　　殺無生握住那朝自己伸來的手。

　　「走吧。」

　　凜雪鴉看著他微微一笑。「嗯，走吧。」

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

六、葆真

 

　　他們的旅行向北而去，除了目的地以外幾乎沒有任何計畫，隨心所欲到了彷彿流浪的程度。

　　在桃花林裡喝桃花酒，春風江上賞春風。醉裡不知天在水，滿船星夢壓清河。其時正是滿月之夜，美人醉後臥在他的膝上說，無生，吹笛給我聽。

　　滿月很好，但他手中無笛。

　　醉臥的美人笑吟吟地從懷中取出珍藏多年的竹笛。多年前劍客放下了劍，細心打磨，像要磨平一身銳利的劍意。

　　「我以為你弄丟了。」

　　「鳳凰在人間，焉敢誤穿雲？」

　　殺無生摸著竹笛上描畫的雲紋，對月吹了一曲。曲盡時雪雕般的美人在他膝上醉眠著，彷彿輕舟載月。

　　東風來時，吹起滿城春燈，他們行於燈節的城中，寶車麗服，華燈如晝，處處香風。他們沒有買燈，只買了酒。凜雪鴉尋到一處高臺正可對月，殺無生卻不看燈也不看月，只看著他喝酒。

　　「美人醉燈下，左右流橫波。」劍客不是容易喝醉的人，但他任由對方在自己耳際這樣調笑，將手裡半滿的杯子推到他唇邊。

　　君今勸我醉，勸醉意如何？盜賊輕巧地從他手中奪去了杯子，從酒中奪去他的嘴唇。

　　他們總在搶酒。借宿的鄉家迎娶新婦時，他們在客席上喝得最多。暫歇的野寺中僧侶鬥茶時，他們在旁置棋鬥酒。小舟撐出柳陰來，有人在舟上看書吟詩，用清揚的笛聲佐酒。

　　過了一段松花釀酒，春水煎茶的日子，他們又去逛天下最富裕的城池。正是焚香祭詩的節日，城心的皇寺有整城文人張掛的字紙圖畫，千百張詩詞樓臺、隸楷山水，影影綽綽的竹外桃花，空山新雨，要花上三天三夜才能評選出狀元榜眼。凜雪鴉看了一遍畫才走到殺無生身邊，劍客正凝望一紙《試劍行》的狂草。「盡是些小橋流水，鶯啼燕舞的圖畫。」彷彿是有心炫耀的語氣。三日後畫作博得狀元的是一幅林中少年舞劍圖，雙劍劍影縱橫，寒光崢嶸，少年的長袖卻輕如紫煙，無染纖塵，就連鬢間別的一枚雪羽亦柔若垂柳。畫師卻是佚名，夜裡有人越過皇寺重重護衛，將未署名的畫釘在眾畫之中。

　　殺無生也去看那幅城裡議論紛紛的舞劍圖，然後哼了一聲。「嘩眾取寵。」畫作大抵俱是山水靜物、花草蟲鳥，少有人像。身邊的凜雪鴉持扇遮笑。「人像畫有七幅，無生可知道此畫為何脫穎而出？」

　　「不想知道。」說著就走了。他又去買酒，直到男人追來撒嬌著討一口熱酒來吃，說是前夜未睡，身上受了寒氣。

　　「那種寫意圖還需要整夜來畫？」

　　「哎呀，無生這是心疼我嗎？」

　　「喝你的酒。」

　　「我要喝你手上的酒。」

　　不給他的話就會吵鬧不休，殺無生深明此理。

 

　　也不是一路上都如此風雅度日，盜賊本性難移，很快發現了值得偷盜的目標，還用假名堂而皇之的住進人家家裡。殺無生被他拉去，冷眼旁觀。要偷的東西是一具古董，劍客看不出有什麼特別的價值，但既然有這時間，便陪人隨意打發光陰。他倆在那富商家裡住了半月有餘，殺無生越住越是煩躁，只是忍耐。

　　這日兩人無事，關上了門在窗下午覺，殺無生淺眠醒時凜雪鴉正在編他的頭髮，玩得十分興起。「衣服不穿好。」他懶洋洋說著，伸腰翻了個身。

　　「都要脫的，何需穿好。」放開頭髮，他還是沒拉好胸前衣襟，反倒俯身下來去吻那帶著寒氣的薄唇。前幾日他們一個出去騙人，一個出去練劍，算來已是吊了幾晝夜的胃口，殺無生將醒未醒，乾脆躺著任憑擺佈。他略微睜眼，只覺得凜雪鴉身後窗紙亮得太過絢麗，絢麗得足以顛倒眾生。

　　兩人本來就在眠床上，也不用費多大力氣，殺無生伸手將他身上睡衣從肩頭拉到手肘上，忍不住親了親那手臂。他不是特別喜歡這裡，只是懶得動，親哪裡都是好的。凜雪鴉卻沒有他那麼斯文，指尖一勾一頂，就仰起他下巴，重重吸吮起喉下的凹陷處。若在前生，那是逆鱗所在，劍客不由得渾身一顫，乾脆抬腰用腳踝勾住他大腿，唔了一聲，權充催促。

　　唯有此時，那個看似疏懶出塵的男人才會本性畢露，長驅直入時半點餘地都不留人。殺無生疼得蹙眉，咬牙不吭一聲，帶著薰香氣息的手指還硬是鑽了過來玩弄他唇齒，甚而在耳邊一邊輕喘著一邊指示：我要聽無生的聲音。

　　凜雪鴉每動一下，殺無生就感覺胸腔一重，背脊又酸又麻，兩人都是喘息不止，但他足要忍耐幾個吸吐才能咬牙說：你要我大叫非禮？

　　男人軟而潤的嘴唇頓時流出一串笑，笑聲彷彿繡帳裡薰透的暖風那樣柔和，彷彿光聽便是情意綿綿，但身下卻動得更深更急，叫人舒爽酥麻得幾乎帶疼。哎，無生，怎能這麼可愛，這麼可愛……聽起來真分不清楚是抱怨還是得意。

　　正是一顛一倒眠不得的時候，兩人忽然清楚聽見腳步聲，輕盈得很，直蹦過來敲門。「白公子……呀，白公子，在不在？姐姐，妳有沒有聽見公子的聲音？」

　　「我恍惚還聽見他笑了呢……都這個時辰，午覺該醒了吧……」

　　殺無生知道凜雪鴉要幹什麼，這時候便不再容忍相讓，硬生生架開往自己頭上蓋來的薄被，游魚似的滑出繡褥，終究搶在來客不請自入之前晃身翻上樑頂。

　　「哎呀……公子！」兩個姑娘沒見著他，卻見著了還在床上的『白公子』，身上至少半披著睡衣，也不知道不該給人看的地方給人看了沒有。殺無生雖然坐在樑上，卻也不敢擅動往下看去，以免掉了什麼灰塵蛛網，讓她們抬頭一望，自己可是一絲不掛。

　　「兩位小姐，在下午睡方醒，恐怕失儀……」殺無生不用看就能想見他臉上是怎樣的笑，那兩個大姑娘竟然也不羞得馬上出去，也不知道心裡究竟幾百個願意留下。殺無生翻著白眼，其實心裡討厭的是自己竟然落到了這樣無衣蔽體的地步。

　　只聽他們三人又多費了幾句話的功夫約下今晚的宴席，兩個不請自來的女人，一個沒穿褲子躺在床上的男人，顯然礙事的是此時的樑上君子。凜雪鴉總算得以關上門的時候，殺無生已經落地取回自己的衣服，推開窗跳了出去。

　　他回自己房間，簡單打包行囊之後牽馬就走。再過不久就要入夜，出了城鎮便難尋住宿，正在街上思索之際，旅伴同樣牽著馬急急忙忙追了過來。

　　「無生，慢點呀，等等我。」

　　才不等。殺無生腳下不停，但也沒有走得更快。

　　「要走也不先說一聲，我行李收得急，不知道落下什麼沒有。」

　　「晚上不是和她們約了見面？」

　　「有嗎？哦，那種時候當然只能應承了，本來就沒想去的。除非無生要去。」

　　「不是還有東西沒偷到手？」

　　「身外之物，哪有你重要？」

　　只會油嘴滑舌。儘管如此，能讓掠風竊塵放棄目標恐怕也算是江湖上難得的成就了。那晚他們直接出城，以免被人趕來挽留，夜裡將馬繫在樹下，兩人窩在樹上睡了。

　　到另一座城池時，凜雪鴉向工匠訂作了什麼東西，兩人只得多待些時日等候。期間殺無生聽說幾個略有名號的刀客要經過此處，便興致勃勃的等著，等不及了便向凜雪鴉說上一聲，直接出城去尋。待見到人才辨出是冒充名頭的假貨，連拔劍的意思也沒有，只得意興闌珊的回來。

　　他們為了安靜方便，與人租賃下一間大宅，卻只用上幾個房間。這日殺無生剛回來，尚未坐下便聽見依稀的琴聲。

　　他尋聲而去，庭中樹影交錯，水榭處涼風捲簾，簾後焚香，頎人如玉。

　　「果然變得很難聽。」一曲奏畢，昔日貴客這樣毫不留情地評價。「幸虧你當初用的是假名，要是讓人聽見這樣的琴聲實在太丟臉了。」

　　昔日的京城第一爽朗地笑起來，「被無生聽見，我可是一點都不覺得丟臉。以後也只彈給你聽。」

　　「這麼糟的東西，我還得聽第二遍？」

　　「日日練習，不用多久就好轉了。」

　　「我還得天天聽？」他轉身就走，凜雪鴉掀了簾子趕出來，滿身都是那股熟悉的濃郁薰香，從身後抱住了他。

　　「無生，你進來。」那作惡多端的嘴唇貼著他的後頸如此要求。簾後深處是一架百鳥屏風，屏風後紅燭鳳帳，鋪著華貴而豐軟的枕被。

　　「……你弄了這些，然後想著這個彈琴？」殺無生被他弄得呻吟不止，衣服拉扯得都要撕裂，嘴上還是不肯罷休。「難怪如此難聽。」

　　「是在下有污清聽，乞請公子恕罪。」凜雪鴉邊說邊笑邊脫他腰帶，「說來在下的罪孽豈是僅此一樁？自古美人應許英雄，在下這般有罪之身，公子如此天下絕色，忝顏與君盡歡，鴛衾成雙，唔——」

　　殺無生踢了他一腳。「你還是閉嘴吧。」

　　芙蓉帳暖，未幾便聽得呻吟宛轉，一片風翻紅浪、雨濕花心的春宵風情。

　　鳴鳳決殺在一片昏暗中醒來，身邊馬上有人輕聲詢問：「醒了？」他分不清晝夜，只覺天光黯淡，恐怕是陰涼將雨。凜雪鴉起身在小几上重新點了蠟燭。燭光暈黃，男人散著長髮，身上沒有半點裝飾，垂眼斂眉的時候卻顯得無比華美。什麼天下絕色，他才是。

　　「來。」他隨便說一個字，那個人便俯身過來臥在他身邊。

　　他們眼下沒有事情要做，沒有要去取的東西，沒有要殺的人，不追趕也不被追趕，不缺什麼也不欠什麼，如今有的一切都好得恰到好處。他們就這樣躺著，說著斷續的話。

　　「琴是你訂的？」

　　「嗯，正好有琴匠快做完一架，這幾日就是等這個。」

　　「你現在買了，要一路帶到雪山裡去？」

　　「帶就帶著。你帶著我，我帶著穿雲，再來一架琴也不嫌多。」

　　殺無生沒說話。過了很久。

　　「無生喜歡我。」

　　「……唔。」

　　燭淚溢到了桌上去，室內益發陰暗。頭髮與衣服發出安靜的沙沙聲，凜雪鴉坐了起來。

　　「喜歡，我。」

　　殺無生還是唔了一聲，卻不忘補上一句：「你可厭得很。」

　　「我是作惡世間的賊人，臭名遠揚的盜跖之流，自然可厭。」凜雪鴉輕聲說：「但你還是喜歡我。」

　　「再囉唆就不是了。」

　　「我只是在想，當日你我在蓮實姑娘面前重逢時，我要是像今天這樣彈琴，你是不是要把琴斬成兩半？」這話自有懸疑，但說來卻是溫柔帶笑，讓人聽了仍舊心懷舒暢。

　　「不是。」

　　「哦？」

　　「雙劍砍了會成三塊。」

　　凜雪鴉的笑聲簡直如酒一樣又醉又毒。殺無生等他笑完，又閉上眼睛，任由頸子背脊被人反反覆覆的撫摸。他是習武之人，身上自然有疤，背上卻是光滑一片，因為他從來沒有背對過敵人。相較之下，凜雪鴉的手卻保養得十分柔滑光整，連指甲都毫無瑕疵。

　　「無生，我想問你一件事情。」

　　「嗯。」

　　「蓮實姑娘是不是開口過要你殺她？」

　　鳴鳳決殺清醒著睜眼。「你怎麼知道？」兩人之間已是如此，他不打算說謊或者隱瞞。

　　「我猜的。」凜雪鴉微微一嘆。「那日厲風子死後，我雖然對她不曾吐實，但她想必猜得出來，是你殺了厲風子。」

　　直到此刻之前，他們從來未曾提過此事。「是我。」江湖上那些傳聞也並非虛假，鳴鳳決殺確實殺了那些妖魔。

　　「所以，以我對蓮實姑娘的了解，她一定會要你做這件事。我只怕她會想出什麼詭計逼你動手，所以你每次出谷，我都跟著。」

　　「殺了蓮實君有什麼不好？我已經知道你第一次去花之谷的事情了。」凜雪鴉給他一個驚疑不定的神情，殺無生便將玲瓏相報的恩情，還有蓮實君說的往事一一和盤托出。

　　「原來如此……難怪那日她命我與你採藥的時候，神色十分不豫。」

　　「對你不豫只怕還有更好的原因吧。」

　　「無生已經拒絕，這樣我就放心了。原本想要認真的請求你。」

　　「……你想請求我，不要殺蓮實君？」

　　「嗯，這對我十分重要。」凜雪鴉露出一種認真到近乎天真的神情。

　　「那又是為什麼？」

　　「啊……要是這樣說的話，無生說不定會相信我。『因為我十分後悔當年使她丈夫亡故之事，所以心懷愧疚。即便是我這樣的人也會有幾分情義』，像這樣的說法……不過，我已經答應無生不會再騙你了，所以要說實話。」盜賊笑了笑，看上去有種奇特的淘氣。「這些年來，我知道她一心向死。所以這是我一直想偷的東西。」

　　「什麼？」

　　「我想偷走她的求死之心。」

　　鳴鳳決殺總算知道掠風竊塵在江湖上的惡名是怎麼來的了。「這種無形之物，那是他自己的事，與你何干？」

　　「正是無形之物，才有盜取的價值。」凜雪鴉得意一笑，「她認為自己非死不可，如此自以為是的高傲的判斷力，還有對愛情的信念，自毀的執著，那種無法捉摸的東西，才有得到的價值。」

　　「你口中的『得到』其實是毀滅，就像小孩子想要強取別人的東西，抓到手之後就任意揉爛丟掉一樣，只是享受那種破壞的快感。」劍客冷淡地吐出評價。

　　「是嗎，但是無生得到了我的心，我卻沒有感覺到被你傷害甚至毀滅。我感到很……」他想了想，「迷戀。」

　　殺無生沒有說話，將那雙放在自己胸前，貼著心口的手慢慢挪開。他沒有馬上說話是因為害怕一開口就會顯露出動搖的聲音。

　　「……我不會去殺他。他的刀太無趣，沒有讓我拔劍的價值。」

　　「嗯，有你的承諾就足夠了。」凜雪鴉晏然一笑，理了理壓在身下的衣服，又躺得更舒適了些。「對了，我還想問無生一件事。不過，這件事就算不告訴我也沒關係。」他以一種沒事找話的口氣這樣說。

　　「問吧。」

　　「無生的劍是神誨魔械嗎？」

　　若不如此，恐怕難以相信他可以斬殺妖魔吧。在東離的江湖中，鳴鳳決殺的雙劍與他齊名，當鳳啼雙聲出鞘時，向來是旁人在世聽到的最後一道聲音。

　　「不是。」殺無生很快回答：「我也不對你說謊。不是。鳳啼雙聲是我師父鍛造的。」

　　「你說過你師父不是護印師，那麼，和護印師有關係嗎？」

　　「他是他們一族的最後一人。在他之後，已經沒有繼續傳承職責的必要。」

　　「為什麼？」

　　「因為鳴鳳劍已經不在世上了。」

　　「我確實聽說過……有人懂得毀去神誨魔械的方法。」

　　看來他是真的想知道。這次殺無生想了想才開口。

　　「……這是我師父說的，不論相信與否，你就當做傳說的故事來聽吧。鳴鳳劍是以朱雀之心為質材鍛鍊出的神誨魔械，神鳥朱雀壽五百年，死時集香木自燃，又從灰中托生成雛，生即赴死，死即赴生。鳴鳳劍在窮暮之戰結束的百年之後耗盡了朱雀之心的神力，於是劍碎成灰，世上再無此劍。師父是他們族中的最後一人，但他注定沒有神誨魔械需要守護，所以按照自己的心願剃度修行。但他收集拾來的破碎殘料，鍛造了我的雙劍。」

　　劍魂是神鳥熾烈的心臟，鳴鳳劍出世後卻未曾真正以劍的身分存在過——召施火術，滌邪鎮妖，百年來以法器的身分被天仙與人類役使，那是一柄寂寞的劍。在此生之力將要耗盡的時候，它再無肉身足以化灰，於是劍鳴響徹雲霄，彷彿悲嘆一般，將游於雲水之間的應龍召喚下凡，獻出骨血與肉身。

　　那是神劍的遺志。為了實踐真正的劍道而脫骨托生的人胎。

　　鳴鳳劍已經不存在了。從此世間只有它的後身。

　　他活著，只為了尋求與完滿劍道的神髓，那原本就是他存在的真義，所以無所謂執著與放下。

　　『記住，汝本非人。』師父是這樣說的。永遠別讓人知道你的要害，無生……

　　如師如父的男人，雖然未曾繼承護印師之名，但做的事情卻與那無異，他拾起那個與異象同生的非人嬰孩親自撫育，然後鍛好雙劍，殷殷告誡人世的險惡。若是師父在此，絕不會滿意於他這樣講述鳴鳳劍的由來，更不會滿意於講述的對象是掠風竊塵這樣的人。

　　殺無生本想告訴對方自己的真身原形，但他沒有。不是因為覺得凜雪鴉不會相信，事實上，殺無生認為他一定會相信。

　　但他還不打算說得這麼明白。現在還不需要。

 

　　在路上逍遙度日了許久，他們也犯下幾件不大不小的案子。鳴鳳決殺未曾出劍過，一來沒有遇到稱心的對手，二來則是因為多年以來在心上縈繞不去的一卦，那個數字越來越近了，現在的殺無生並不想遇到那個他注定殺不了的人。

　　在劍道之中，鳴鳳決殺只明白兩件事：他無法停止證道的腳步。而得到答案的那日就是他的死期。這是早在出生之前就已經注定好的事情，即便是他自己也無法改變必然的命運。

　　當年那名卜師說他遇到的第一百五十一人將是他永遠無法殺死的人。

　　無法殺死的人，那麼就注定會殺死他。

　　殺無生並不害怕死亡，生即赴死，死即赴生，死只是生命的另一面。但是失去此生，就意味著離開凜雪鴉。再也見不到他。他也再也見不到自己。

　　在死之後，再也見不到對方似乎也不是什麼嚴重的事情了。但若是對方再也無法見到自己，想到這點時，他竟然感覺到某種異樣的憐惜。

　　殺無生逐漸明白對方身上那種刁鑽得近乎涼薄的性格，還有無法同感他人的天性是不會改變的，但並不全然以此為苦。即使被當做天真也無所謂。他們都是這世道難容的異物。他是非人之身，所以能夠明白。雖然對方肯定會對此置之一笑，或是回以言不由衷的花言巧語，但殺無生不由得對於冥冥之中的因緣感到幾分慶幸。不是因為自己遇見他，而是因為雪鴉遇見自己。他能夠明白殊異於世間，所在乎、執著、尋求的道路無法被常人理解是怎麼一回事。

　　如果不是遇見了自己，像雪鴉那種理解人世卻無法被人世理解的存在，是多麼孤單。那不是出於迷戀之心，或者盲目的溺愛。他們是截然不同的人，卻無比相似。

　　他們這種人是不會感到孤單的。但若不是遇見了自己，他該有多麼孤單啊。

　　殺無生這樣想著，但沒有說出口，因為不想引來嘲笑或是被無關緊要的事情轉移話題。他很清楚凜雪鴉不會承認這種事情的，不會承認自己被人所了解。那種心情太扭曲了，不是單純的彆扭而已。但殺無生並不討厭。

　　這些話殺無生沒有說出口。而同時，凜雪鴉也有未曾對他說出口的事情。

　　在得知要去雪山採藥時，蓮實君利用凜雪鴉稍微鬆懈的心情，難得地與他長談了一番。他們談論那名舉世無雙的劍客。即便以妖魔將近千年的壽命與閱歷來看，鳴鳳決殺也是相當奇特的存在。

　　「以人類來說，他是很少見的了……」妖魔如此評價。「比你還要少見。像你這種天性的人類，並不是前無古人。」

　　凜雪鴉只是微笑，「殺無生的確很特別。」

　　「那麼你偷到了嗎？」

　　「嗯？」

　　「朱雀的心。」

　　「這個嘛……某種程度上算是得到了吧。雖然無法用雙手捧住，但的確在我身上了。」

　　「哦，但我可無法像你這般自信。那從根本上是不可能的事情。」妖魔彷彿譏笑似的說道：「你也和其他妖魔打過交道，你要明白非人之人不能夠用人類的常理去判斷。」

　　凜雪鴉一時之間沒有答話，於是蓮實君馬上看穿了他。「喔哦，你還沒有琢磨透此事，對吧。是人類嗎，還是不是呢？擁有那種比死亡還要堅定的劍心，將人命視為草芥，為了自己的目的可以隨意斬去，還能稱得上人類嗎？」

　　「不是人類的話還能是什麼呢？」他不服輸。「再說，除了劍道以外，他也有別的珍惜的東西。」

　　「啊，人類的自信。真是個好東西。因愛情而生的驕傲與盲目。他也是這麼想的嗎？還是只有你呢？」

　　「那麼，姑娘要與我打個賭嗎？」

　　「說來聽聽。」

　　「得到他的心的證明，就讓他放下雙劍吧。」出於某種較勁的心情，他這麼說。

　　妖魔放聲大笑。「果然，盜賊的本性就是撒謊跟奪取！你要改變主意偷走他的劍道了嗎？」不管用人類的身體活了多久，她笑起來的時候依舊有種妖魔的殘戾感，言語也能如刀劍般冷酷。「簡直就像是情竇初開的少女毒死戀人原本的妻子一樣，人類的嫉妒真是可怕啊。」

　　「不，直接奪走劍道的話，會毀掉他整個人的。但我可以讓他不殺。」

　　妖魔仍在吃吃竊笑。「那麼，如果他注定愛劍甚於愛你，你又要怎麼辦呢？哎呀，明明已經對他這麼好了，可無法不嫉妒了吧？你心胸這麼狹窄，到時候要殺了他嗎？還是毀了他呢？」

　　凜雪鴉知道蓮實君只是想讓他難受，妖魔就像毒蛇一樣危險，不管多麼努力偽裝成人類。就算對於鮮豔的鱗片與無可比擬的毒液感到著迷，掠風竊塵也會承認毒蛇的致命。他知道蓮實君從來沒有喜歡過他，即便花費了這麼多年，但要藉由製造好感去偷竊對方對於死亡的追求，果然還是太困難了。但那只是他給自己設下的某種挑戰，掠風竊塵對於這項戰利品沒有太大的興趣與執著，因為那並非出於傲心，只是絕望而已。他向來只會帶給人絕望，而不是取走它們。

　　他很清楚那個女人是怎樣的人物，在使用這副人身之前是什麼名字，驚天動地的邪魔，妖中之妖。他想要挫敗那種自以為清明的判斷力。只有掠風竊塵自己知道那個名為殺無生的男人究竟是怎樣的人，他有這種自信。

　　他幾乎已經沒有年少時的那種好勝之心，世上沒有任何人值得與之爭鬥，所以那只是一種無法容忍的感覺。他不認為蓮實君那種妖魔可以了解他所了解的那個男人，可以了解他與殺無生之間存在的東西。

　　在經歷過京城的事情之後，在長達七年的漫長時光過去之後，在那種種的背叛與無情之後，那個人還是選擇回到他身邊。而且不像其他人一樣出於自己單方面的想像和迷惑，殺無生並未掩飾對凜雪鴉的厭惡與理解。被人理解的感覺非常不舒服，他很討厭，但那個人卻了解自己的天性。即便了解他，還是喜歡他。最不可思議的是這件事。怎麼會有人喜歡毒蛇呢？即便是掠風竊塵自己也做不來這種事情。但凜雪鴉並非出於這種知己的原因而回報感情，那是俗世俗人的作法。他對於殺無生，從頭到尾都是出於自己對奇人異物的迷戀，直到這種迷戀的過程產生了些許感情。那種感情是存在的，早在京城時就存在了。掠風竊塵無法將其動搖或消除，顯然鳴鳳決殺亦是如此。所以不管現實發生了什麼事，他們還是回到彼此身邊。

　　蓮實君不知道這種感情能造成什麼樣的影響。當掠風竊塵說他可以讓劍客止殺的時候，他有這樣堅定的自信。

 

　　他們抵達極北處最後一座繁榮的城鎮，在此找到了定居之處過冬。那年冬天異常嚴寒漫長，而要採的藥只有在雪融前的最後一夜才能收成。

　　「那種花叫雪曼陀，昂貴而少見，連我也只用過乾燥的些許粉末，新鮮的花和種子是不在市面上流通的。」

　　積雪極深的夜裡，他們一邊吃著甜酒湯圓一邊在火爐邊依偎著聊天。「雖然三年開花一次，還不算難得，但是採收的方法卻非常麻煩。雪曼陀生長在雪山山峰處，在冬末的最後一夜才會開花，天亮即謝。若是感受到人體的溫度接近，便會以為即將天明，人手還未曾觸及，花便如同雪融一般轉眼凋謝。所以要採收的話，一定要兩個人自東西兩方分頭而至，在遠處拋擲長繩各執一邊，用繩上的袋子將花絞下。一邊走還要一邊推雪阻擋自己身上的熱氣，兩人若是默契不足，或是有一人身上稍熱，採收便會失敗。」

　　殺無生本就體冷，凜雪鴉則是修練著陰寒的內力，比起常人似乎容易多了。兩人趁著過冬的時候做了許多練習，練習以外，便只有一些打發光陰的消遣遊戲。

　　在小鎮上沒有什麼娛樂，但凜雪鴉卻不無聊。那個長冬是他多年以來第一次在某地平靜度日，沒有汲汲營營地搜尋目標或是為了實現計畫而耐心潛伏。一個漫長卻不無聊的冬天。掠風竊塵沒有感覺到任何尋找獵物的必要。彷彿已經沒有那種必要。

　　他對此覺得可怕。並非畏懼，而是這種情形是可怕的。上一次他感受到這種人生的改變，是在放棄劍道的時候。然後便是另一種人生了，再也無法回頭。

 

　　殺無生最初知道有商隊往這座城鎮而來時，並沒有告訴凜雪鴉。他聽過那個傳聞，從此處再往北去出海，在冰天雪地的極北島上有著埋藏百年的寶藏，是當年窮暮之戰時避世的人們留下的財物。從家系悠久的師父口中，殺無生曾經聽過這樣的傳說，但在世間早已被人遺忘。他理所當然的沒有告知盜賊，以免破壞了採藥的計畫。

　　等到鳴鳳決殺得知這支商隊中有著怎樣的人物時，已是他們預備攀崖取花的前一日。那是名聲沉寂了數十年的劍門師兄弟三人。殺無生不可能不去投帖挑戰，於是他去了。他知道這會讓凜雪鴉想辦法阻止，所以沒有提過隻字片語。他們本就要分頭上山，所以只要加緊腳步在天亮之前抵達採藥處即可，在那之前他們已經探路兩回，確認花林所在之處，殺無生深信這個計畫確實可行。

　　黃昏時，他看著凜雪鴉上山。然後調頭回城，到客棧遞上自己的名帖。

　　師兄弟三人，原本該是個保險的數字。但他未曾料到他們還有徒弟。他們在積雪及膝的街道上激戰，血花四散濺舞，但在拔劍之前殺無生就知道自己會贏。

　　他殺了八個人。

　　——至今已是一百四十九人。

　　那名卜師的聲音仍在鳴鳳決殺的耳邊縈繞不去。

　　直到他聽見朝自己走來的腳步聲。還有一個人嗎？鳴鳳決殺回頭。

　　「哎……無生真是看見劍客的時候不留下一些屍體就不高興嗎？」

　　兜帽上全是雪，彷彿他的頭髮一樣。殺無生忽然想起在京城的最後一夜。他原本想說『我正要去山上』，但卻不由得順著對方的話回答：「我本性如此，難以改變。」

　　凜雪鴉啊了一聲，輕微地點點頭，卻不像同意的樣子，只是表達自己聽見了。

　　黑沉沉的夜裡，下著雪，彷彿泛起了微光，四周瀰漫著鮮血的腥氣。他們無言地站了一會，只有兩三句話的時間，然後凜雪鴉轉身走開，卻不是上山的方向。

　　「等等……凜。」殺無生追上去。「不去採藥了嗎？」

　　「我已經採到了。比想像中簡單，早知道就不用麻煩你和我在這裡耗費這麼多時間。」冷冰冰的聲音，沒有任何要停下腳步的意思。

　　這回輪到鳴鳳決殺對於如何使對方回心轉意感到束手無策。

 

　　他們收拾好行李，無言踏上歸途。倒也不是一路上都無話可說，只是凜雪鴉的態度無比明顯，滿腹怒氣卻不表現出來，殺無生不由得對於自己到底會被他怎麼對付感到一絲不安。

　　但這樣下去也不是辦法。回程經過的都是先前走過的路，當殺無生提議再去同一間客店，說出「你喜歡那間釀的酒」，卻只得到冷淡的一聲嗯的時候，他覺得自己連一天都無法再忍耐下去。

　　夜裡，他等到燭光熄了之後才摸索著進那個男人的房間。雖然是清醒時的呼吸聲，但對於不請自來的客人卻毫無反應，於是殺無生脫了外衣，自然而然地躺上床側，將自己裹進棉被裡。

　　「我那天馬上就會上山找你。」他說不出什麼溫柔的話。「我不會丟下你。」

　　「真好聽。」殺無生不用去看就能想像得到那冷淡的嘴唇開合的模樣。反正沒被趕走已經不錯了，鳴鳳決殺對於決鬥與劍道向來很急性子，但對於這個男人卻沒有那種非得按照自己意思來的決心。

　　兩人躺了很久，劍客的耐心才終於得到回報。

　　「採藥很容易。」彷彿是閉著眼睛說話那樣的聲音，隨時都會中斷的感覺。「自從有記憶以來，不論什麼事情，總是都比別人說的要簡單，比我想像的要簡單。但是，得到你的心卻很困難。我以為我成功了，回頭時才察覺你並未看著我，而是看著自己的劍。」

　　不知不覺之間，已有了一種嫉妒得發狂的感受。在已經取得雪曼陀的當下，他應該毫無對殺無生生氣的理由。所以那個理由是多餘又愚昧的，僅是出於被忽視的惱恨。他不該有這種想法，憤怒、嫉妒、憎恨、失落、寂寞，這諸般感受毫無益處，他寧願讓自己沈浸在麻醉般的愉悅中。

　　但是看著殺無生與他染滿鮮血的長劍時，掠風竊塵感覺到了前所未有的破壞慾。幾乎想要馬上用煙月敲斷那雙狂傲的雙劍，作為自己最血腥的收藏品。而沒有那麼做，不是因為做不到。他轉身就走，正是因為知道自己做得到。

　　「有時候，在我找不到獵物，也沒有值得追尋的目標的時候，我會無聊得發狂。就像身體裡有隻貪婪的野獸一樣。」無法滿足的饕餮之慾，凜雪鴉與牠相處得太久了，明白要如何餵養這隻急切又粗暴的凶獸，所以他永遠無法停止尋找獵物的腳步。「……如今，對你也有了那種感覺。就像我已經知道不可能得到更多了，但還是想要更多。為什麼不能只想著我呢？好寂寞……對劍道嫉妒得發狂，從來沒想過還會有這樣的事情……」

　　聲音說到最後慢慢沉寂下去，就像要睡著一般。

　　「你這幾天都沒有練琴。」相較之下，殺無生的聲音清醒許多。

　　「現在彈，會很難聽……我心情不好……」

　　「練琴不能鬆懈，和練劍一樣。」劍客略微冷淡地說著，就像個嚴厲的老師。「好好練琴，等你彈得像以前一樣好的時候，我就收劍。」

　　「無生，不要說出自己無法做到的承諾。」

　　「那麼，你只要為我彈琴，那天我就不殺人。」

　　「嗯……差別在哪裡呢？」凜雪鴉顯然醒了一點，聲音裡帶著笑。

　　「我可以用劍，但不一定要殺人。」他們還是並肩躺著，沒有動作，但殺無生的手在被褥下尋到了另一隻手，將手指滑進那綿軟的掌心裡。「遇到有資質的人，就收他當弟子。」

　　「要開道館嗎？」

　　「雖然我師父不在意，但把他家族的劍法傳承下去也不錯。」

　　雖然明知道是為了自己殺無生才會說出那種話，但掠風竊塵仍舊感到深切的不滿足。「我不喜歡。萬一你喜歡弟子勝於我的話，豈不是本末倒置？」

　　「那就打罵他們。反正你也要做他們的師父。」毫不在乎未來弟子會有什麼可怕遭遇的冷酷師尊無比冷酷地說道：「難道你以為我守著道館的時候，你還能獨自在江湖上逍遙嗎？」

　　那手溫柔地握緊，掌心包覆劍客粗糙的手指。「我把你的弟子全都帶壞也沒關係嗎？」

　　「沒關係。」

　　「全都變成一窩小賊，在外面聲名狼籍，人人喊殺也沒關係嗎？」

　　「沒關係，弟子跟著我姓殺就好。」

　　「把道館變成贓物庫，一天到晚都會有源源不絕的仇家來尋仇也沒關係嗎？」

　　「沒關係。」

　　「為了我，即便努力成為正派還是會被人唾棄也沒關係嗎？」

　　「沒關係。」

　　「……遇到比你還強的劍豪，但不能去決鬥，心裡只想著我的事情，只留在我身邊，要像這樣忍耐渴望，也沒關係嗎？」

　　「沒關係，為了你就沒關係。」

　　回答得太快，太堅定了。凜雪鴉對此感到一絲討厭。「啊……無生太奸詐了。」他抽回手，將掌心蓋在自己臉上。「如此溫柔。只要心臟還有溫度的人就無法不答應吧。要是能夠一直都這麼溫柔就好了。」

　　「我對你也有同樣的感覺。要是一直這麼乖巧就好了。」

　　黑暗中，朝他飛來的嘴唇讓言語成為毫無必要的東西。那晚凜雪鴉說的最後一句話顯得模糊又斷續，彷彿是自言自語而不是說給枕邊人作為回答：「另一種人生……真有趣……」

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

七、靈臺

 

　　越往南走雪融越快，回到花之谷附近時，已是一派茂盛燦爛的春天景色。剛下過雨的山林鮮豔得幾乎可以刺痛人的眼睛，碧綠色的山峰間纏繞著煙霧般的嵐氣，順著林野滑入谷地，花草萬物正貪婪地生長著。

　　「那麼，等這裡的事情結束之後，首先要去哪裡？」

　　「回我師父的故居一趟。若要開始收徒的話，我得看看他留的劍譜。」

　　「是無生長大的地方嗎？」

　　「進山之後很冷，你得穿厚一些。」

　　「再多說一點。」

　　他們一路聊著往後的生活與計畫，不知不覺間進入谷內。濕潤的清新空氣讓鳥鳴聲顯得更加清脆悅耳，山谷和先前一樣沒什麼改變，但屋子那裡的擺設卻略顯不同。蓮實君在這段期間內似乎有過其他客人，曬藥場、柴房與廚房看起來都有些許變化，特別是鐵匠的屋子，好像有人在那裡動了什麼工程，而山谷的主人也比先前更加消瘦。

　　取走了雪曼陀，蓮實君隨意地對凜雪鴉說：「正好有人送了我一些稀奇的藥物，許多我都沒用處，你想要的話就來挑一些。」於是對於迷香這類東西向來十分有興趣的盜賊跟著進入藥房。原本計畫當天離開，那晚他們不得不留宿下來。

　　隔天早上，殺無生醒來時發現桌上有早飯，同住的男人卻不見了。找到藥房去時，臉上包著布巾的蓮實君探頭出來，然後將門從身後關上。「雪鴉去幫我送客，可能要一些時間。你若是無聊可以去練劍，然後收拾行李，他大概幾個時辰才會回來。」

　　「……這是怎麼回事？」

　　「我在用七寶丹鼎提煉雪曼陀，那東西會讓人神智癲狂，還是不要聞得太多才好。」

　　方才門縫透出的些許氣息的確是雪曼陀的花香，卻比摘取之後的味道濃郁十倍。那是一種彷彿白雪般清新的花香，但隱約帶著如酒般使腦部感覺昏醉的感覺。殺無生點點頭，去從前常去的地方練劍。

　　按照習慣，他練一套完整的劍法需要兩個時辰。

　　但今天，他來不及練完最後一招。

　　村落處傳來內勁拚博的動靜，在充滿自然之聲的山谷中，只要靜心一聽就能聽見兵刃相交之聲。鳴鳳決殺提劍急奔起來。

　　白色的女人與蒼藍色的男人，用宛如柳葉般細長的軟劍和折扇激烈地打鬥著。他從沒有想過蓮實君也能使出如此迅捷而凶猛的劍招，劇烈的殺意就像針一樣散發著銳利的氣息，劍光懾人。

　　在殺無生趕來的當下，這以性命為賭注的決鬥就在彈指間結束。

　　妖魔手中的劍彷彿毒蛇一般，彈跳著兇狠出擊，劍尖像是獠牙攫住獵物——那一劍刺破了血肉做成的胸膛，俐落地穿心而過。

　　劍貫入時濺出血液，拔出時則噴湧如泉。

　　白髮被灑出的血染成鮮豔的紅。

　　殺無生拔足狂奔。

　　除此以外，什麼也看不見，什麼也聽不見。

　　「……雪鴉。」在那具鮮血淋漓的身體摔倒之前，他將氣息紊亂的男人牢牢抱進懷裡，輕柔地放到地面上。「雪鴉。」

　　明知道這樣的呼喚已經毫無意義。

　　那深愛的臉龐已毫無血色，雙唇顫抖著溢出鮮血，胸前漫流的血液浸濕了衣服和他的手。殺無生用手按著那不斷湧出血流的傷口，另一手托著那撫摸過無數次的纖細頸項。

　　「雪……」

　　男人經歷著劇痛、掙扎與死前的抽搐，根本無法對於身邊的人有任何反應。殺無生對這過程無比清晰，他目睹過這過程無數次。但當這發生在凜雪鴉身上時，他毫無思考的能力。

　　就像他拒絕相信自己束手無策一樣。

　　僅僅在彈指之間，掙扎就停止了。氣息消失，心跳也隨著失血一同停止。留給他的只有滿手腥紅。

　　妖魔在尖聲狂笑。

　　殺無生伸手撫摸那熟悉的白皙臉龐。昨夜這張臉還帶著微笑對他訴說明日以後的計畫，另一種人生，他想在溫暖的南方度過。另一種人生，要與他一起度過。沾上臉頰的血讓那雙眼睛看起來更加深紅，但是已經失去生氣。整具身體頓時沉寂下來。他死了。

　　要是在重逢的第一天馬上和好就好了。要是一開始誠實就好了。要是在京城的時候沒有……要是……要是一直呼喚他的名字就好了。是雪鴉，而不是迴雪。現在他明白了。但是太遲了。

　　鳴鳳決殺無言地放下那具蒼白的屍體，讓他獨自倒臥在淒涼的血泊中。如雪的白髮沾上泥與血，那麼喜愛整潔的他會很不開心的……殺無生對此感到疼痛。

　　因緣起落，一世痴迷。許多年前，他以為那卜的是他的劍道。

　　「……雪鴉。」明明知道已經不會有人聽見。從來沒有這樣叫過他的名字。是自己太吝嗇了。

　　下雪了嗎？有雪的味道。不，是雪曼陀的氣味……比先前聞到的更加深濃，彷彿漩渦的氣息。

　　妖魔彷彿中了那迷惑人心的毒香，在狂笑時連臉孔都扭曲了。

　　相信妖魔言語的自己太愚蠢了。早就該在知道他們之間的仇怨時就動手斬去蓮實君的頭顱。妖魔是如此睚眥必報的生物，是身為人類的他們太過愚蠢。這是他的錯。這全都是他的錯。

　　「把劍撿起來，妖魔。」

　　鳴鳳決殺無言地抽出雙劍，雙劍感受到他尖刻的疼痛與狂暴的仇恨，但卻沒有釋放出任何鬥氣。因為這是此生僅只一次的殺戮，為殺而殺，不為了劍道，也不為了劍的神髓。

　　此時此刻，雙劍在他的手中僅僅只是復仇的凶器，而不是生命的根源，不是問題，也不是解答。

　　「嘻嘻嘻嘻……啊哈，哈哈哈哈……後悔了嗎？要是那天直接殺了我啊哈哈哈哈……就不會有今天！」妖魔徹底陷入癲狂，瞳孔翻白，嘴角在厲笑之中裂到耳根露出猙獰尖牙，連長髮都彷彿活蛇般在空中翻飛，扭曲著身體手舞足蹈的模樣已經與人類毫無相似之處，他拍著手狂笑：「這就是凜雪鴉的下場！你看著吧，你看著吧！這是他自找的！哈哈、唔嘻嘻嘻嘻，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……」

　　毒煙嘶嘶作響，吸入太多毒素的妖魔已經瘋狂了。鳴鳳決殺將其斬成三塊。屍塊散落在地，內臟零碎滾落，血雨飛上天空又紛紛落下。

　　第一百五十人。

　　殺無生無力跪倒。他似乎也中毒了，妖魔血中冒出絲絲毒煙。第一百五十一人會是自己嗎？永遠殺不了的人？鳴鳳決殺就在此死去了吧。他用劍殺生卻並未履行劍道，存在就此失去意義。為了這永遠失去的愛情，他放棄自己的劍道，如此悲哀而心甘情願。

　　君不懼死，奈何萬劫不復……

　　在昏沉的意識之中，殺無生被清晰的毀滅感壓迫著胸口。疼痛得好像連心臟都要停止了。他怎麼會到這樣的地步。怎麼會失去這麼重要的東西。

　　……

　　『以後再也不用一個人下棋了。』

　　『從大名鼎鼎的鳴鳳決殺身上偷走第一個吻的在下，自然是得意得很。』

『總是這麼溫柔還毫無自覺，可是不行的。』

　　『無生，千萬不要輸。』

　　『喜歡我送的花嗎？』

　　『好不容易才回到我身邊的，絕對不放手。』

　　竟然到現在才明白。怎麼會失去這麼重要的東西……不管怎樣，至少要回他身邊……

　　但是回頭找尋時，在滿是泥血的地面上，卻沒有雪鴉的屍身。只有一坨彷彿潮濕灰燼的黑色糊團，慢慢融化著灘進泥濘裡。

　　這是什麼妖魔的邪術嗎……殺無生躺著，雙手輕輕放開了雙劍的握柄，再也無力握緊。事到如今，一切都失去意義了。他閉上眼睛，任由那股漩渦般的黑暗襲來，像潮水般填滿內心那塊巨大而冰冷的空虛深淵。君不懼死，奈何萬劫不復……

　　……

　　「哎……無生？你殺了蓮實姑娘嗎？」

　　彷彿流水一樣清澄的聲音。

　　殺無生半睜開眼睛。做為死前的幻覺，這實在太美而又太好了。至少還可以再看他一次。不知不覺間，身體已經沉重得連一根手指都抬不起來。他貪婪地看著在幻覺中依舊活生生的凜雪鴉。

　　而凜雪鴉也看著他。露出了一種奇妙的表情。他站在細微的煙霧之中，知道那是雪曼陀提煉之後調製的毒香，但他太想要趕緊弄清楚這個情況了，於是只簡單地用袖子掩住口鼻。

　　他去鎮上購買布料。昨晚聊天時，蓮實君忽然提及殺無生的衣服看起來太舊了，他想往南走，所以該做一些涼爽的新衣。在谷外時便聽到打鬥的聲音。全速奔馳回來，卻見到這震撼的景象：妖魔寄宿的人類軀殼被殘暴地斬成屍塊，濕漉漉的內臟在血泊中掉了一地。而殺無生躺在不遠處，看起來精疲力竭。

　　……蓮實君死了。死前，用了柳葉劍。

　　殺無生中了她用來反擊或自保的毒煙……啊啊，即便如此，還是忍耐不住嗎？

　　忍耐不住自己的天性。太可憐了，太可恨了。凜雪鴉感覺自己似乎輕微顫抖著，不由自主。

　　煙月化回了煙斗的模樣。前端在鳳啼雙聲的左劍上一敲，劍尖應聲而斷。

　　鳴鳳決殺發出一聲痛極的呻吟。

　　殺無生於是猛然驚醒。這不是幻覺。

　　然後他的右劍也斷了。身體深處連接著肉身、靈識與魂魄的東西被殘酷地撕成兩半。雙劍發出無聲的悽慘悲鳴。

　　凜雪鴉的雙手顫抖不止。以盜賊來說，這可不是什麼好事。或許是因為折斷了這樣貴重的寶物，或許是因為毒煙。或許是因為憤怒。被欺騙與背叛的憤怒。

　　「啊啊，無生，果然如同我所設想的……」盜賊的本分就是撒謊，妖魔的話似乎仍在耳邊迴盪。「這麼容易上當。」不喜歡的話，就丟掉算了。「蓮實君總算死了，消除我一個心頭大患，真要感謝你。」

　　毒煙令人有點暈眩，彷彿酒醉般的感受，但對掠風竊塵而言還算不上太大的問題，編織那些謊言仍舊很容易。「你以為我不知道蓮實君一直想要殺我？只有藉由你動手，才能永絕後患。」說謊對於掠風竊塵這樣的盜賊來說，實在太容易了。「在我看見你殺死厲風子的那天清晨開始，所有謊言都是為了得到這個結果。誘騙你的過程，實在太有趣了，太好玩了。」

　　他抽了一口煙月裡殘留的煙草，將白煙徐徐吐到男人臉上。

　　「像這樣的迷香，鳴鳳決殺也感受到了美夢般的幻覺對吧？營造虛假的愛情，這樣的幻覺，欺騙你、操縱你，令人享受的過程，無生很努力的盡了獵物的本分呢。」

　　無言躺在血泊中的男人看起來蒼白到了極點，雙眼無神，此時身體卻略微抽搐一下。凜雪鴉猜測那是蓮實君臨死前放出的麻痺毒，而他的迷煙則為之錦上添花。

　　「就是沒有辦法不殺人啊，就算做出了承諾也一樣，和我預料中的一樣……真不知道該說是失望還是滿意。」相信他言語的自己也真是愚蠢。明明一直都是將劍自詡為天命的男人，明明一直都是這樣。啊，連對掠風竊塵都能用花言巧語欺騙的鳴鳳決殺，要是變成江湖上的傳聞的話就太丟臉了。

　　「這種想殺誰就動手殺誰，毫無一絲猶豫的傲慢……難怪我一直如此中意於你，原來如此。」早知道當初那個心願就用來折斷他的劍，就算殺無生不同意，這也總算給了掠風竊塵一個更好的藉口。折斷他的劍，這樣就不會感到嫉妒了。這樣就不會給他理由背叛了。

　　「鳳啼雙聲，記得是這個名字吧？」凜雪鴉半跪下來，任由鮮血與泥濘弄髒潔淨的衣服。「那麼，連同你的傲心，都是我的戰利品了。」他訴說這一切謊言的語氣近乎多情，多情得近乎奢侈。

　　煙斗的前端輕輕挑起那細微顫抖著的下巴，凜雪鴉不由得沉醉在劍客那看來正承受莫大痛苦的眼神與表情中。真是美麗的痛苦，就像魂魄都被他的言語撕裂似的。「以劍聞名，劍技絕代的鳴鳳決殺，卻被掠風竊塵偷走了雙劍，被盡情地欺騙與利用，這樣的心情如何呢？但是，要怪的話就只能怪你自己。」

　　沒辦法啊，必須要這樣做。說起來都是無生的錯。

　　如果不是這樣，你怎麼會看著我呢？

　　只看著我，想著我，追著我。忘記劍道吧，什麼都忘記吧。只要恨我一個人就好了。只要想著我一個人就好了。只執著於我就好了。

　　「感到屈辱嗎？憎恨我嗎？舌頭麻痺了，但這眼神是殺意嗎？不錯，這樣也好，殘存的自尊與執迷若還沒有熄滅，就試著來殺我吧。」些微的暈眩仍持續著，但掠風竊塵同樣沉浸在收穫了美麗得非人的寶物的劇烈快感中，殘酷的快感，他幾乎為之顫抖不已。「我可不會輕易就範的。最想殺的人卻活得好好的，哪有比這更踐踏尊嚴的事情呢？從今以後，即便不停的追殺我，鳴鳳決殺也只是掠風竊塵的玩物罷了。」

　　但是凝視劍客雙眼的時候，卻在瞳孔的倒影中看見自己的神情。簡直就像是悲傷一樣。

　　被折去劍尖的長劍依舊鋒利，凜雪鴉按照身體的本能往後急退，鳴鳳決殺的動作看似僵硬，卻仍舊精準而致命——他的動作太快，凜雪鴉腰間的金紋竹笛斷成兩截，然後男人又力竭倒回血泊之中，濺起許多腥紅泥珠。

　　「一百五十一……」扭曲的聲音裡藏著乾啞的掙扎，彷彿肺部都乾萎了似的。

　　如此精準而致命——就像針刺一般貫穿了笛身，力勁疾如閃電，但斬斷的僅僅只有竹笛。腰側的絹衣、頭髮，都完好無缺。

　　這算什麼呢，心軟的一瞬間嗎？這一劍，若是瞄準他的咽喉……凜雪鴉感到一絲動搖，但比那更強烈的是好奇與難言的興奮。只因為穿雲是殺無生親自做的笛子。這種異樣的潔癖，還有扭曲了的執著，想當然爾，殺無生永遠不會放棄追殺他。

　　凜雪鴉搖著不穩的步伐慢慢靠近，他隱約有種漩渦般的微暈感。氣力耗盡的鳴鳳決殺只剩眸中燃燒著無盡恨意，看起來是那麼疼，相較之下，他的臉似乎更加蒼白了，白得彷彿屍體。

　　但這樣的眼神卻讓他感到異常快意。

　　掠風竊塵俯下身，溫柔地撫摸那俊美但殺氣騰騰的臉。要是一直這麼乖巧就好了……凜雪鴉是喜歡那個劍不出鞘的劍客的，與他對坐著，不問世事，聽琴觀棋。與他選擇另一種人生……倘若不這麼嗜殺該有多好呢？但他並非因為殺無生手中的鮮血才這麼做。掠風竊塵並不在乎善惡之間的對錯。倘若不要如此傲慢、不要如此執著、不要為了劍而背叛他，那該有多好呢？要是能夠遵守約定，那該有多好。

　　「無生啊……就連像螻蟻一樣在塵土之中苟延殘喘的樣子，都叫我喜歡得很。」

　　偏偏就是要有如此狂氣，將劍道視為至高唯一，連對他說出的承諾都可以踐踏，連愛情也不足以束縛。相較之下，被愛情束縛的卻是自己。太愚蠢了。愚蠢得太可憐了，竟然有一瞬間他相信殺無生是自己的囊中之物。但是，就如同在京城時一樣，他還是失算了。這全都是無生的錯。「掠風竊塵豈能不偷走這樣的狂傲？他又豈能抗拒這樣的誘惑，不將如此驕慢的自尊踩在腳下踐踏？光只是命令你去殺死妖魔有什麼樂趣可言？偷走你的心，再讓你認清現實，這才是我的目標。」

　　凜雪鴉溫柔地拭去劍客唇邊溢出的血，這血是從哪裡來的呢？是受了內傷還是感到憤怒與悲哀？這種程度的背叛，為之嘔血白頭都有可能的。但不管怎樣，從今以後殺無生只會追著自己了。只會看著自己，想著自己的事情，只想抵達自己的身邊。至於是為了愛情還是憎恨，那就無所謂了，他懶得去想其中的差別。「傻瓜，怎麼能夠相信一個盜賊呢？說謊本就是盜賊的本份。」如果只有這樣才能奪取你的心的話，更加殘酷、更加傷人也無所謂。「稍微表演一些甜言蜜語就暈頭轉向了，無生啊，太可愛了，愚蠢得可愛，就和當年在京城時一樣天真。竟然真的想要退隱江湖，過著平靜的道館生活嗎？像你這樣的人，最終還是會為了自己愚蠢的欲望拋棄那種生活的，不能沒有這樣的自知之明啊。早點讓你自己瞭解到這點，對你來說是件好事呢，好好感謝我吧。」

　　就像今天選擇劍而拋棄對我的承諾一樣。為什麼不喜歡我，為什麼不只看著我，為什麼不照我說的去做。為什麼非得對劍如此痴迷。真想毀了他的雙手。

　　「你合該用雙劍，所以我不取走它們。但你的傲心，還有身為劍客的自尊，已是我掠風竊塵的收藏了。對掠風竊塵來說，鳴鳳決殺的掠奪已經大功告成，你對我沒有用處了。」

　　聲音是偽裝出來的冷酷，但凜雪鴉忍不住微笑起來。真奇妙，殺無生帶給他的愉悅是如此之多，又如此奇異，他既感到破壞的快意，卻又嚐到了同樣興致高昂的痛楚。從沒有人這麼特別，殺無生眼中的憎恨越熾烈，他竟越發滿意，而在心滿意足之外，還有隨之而來如影隨形的心疼，這份憐惜也叫凜雪鴉感到新鮮。

　　若非考慮到往後鳴鳳決殺的身手，掠風竊塵或許會為了多體會一些這種從未有過的痛惜感而偷走一些手指或者皮膚。但那也未免可惜，這樣一個人畢竟是漂亮的，他適宜於這份美麗與裝扮。

　　口中的鮮血太多，殺無生痛苦而掙扎地嗆咳了幾聲。「……殺了我……」他幾近嘶啞地吐出這些破碎的句子。「否則你……總有一天……後悔……」

　　「才不呢，這對我有什麼好處？」他低下頭，無盡溫柔地吻了吻那沁滿冷汗的額頭，卻感覺自己的雙手也在發冷。「讓無生在屈辱中存活，在永遠無法殺死我的恨意中苟延殘喘，如此才是我偷走了你的傲心最好的證明。」不，他永遠不會殺死殺無生。永遠不會做這件事。因為那樣做的話，就等於殺死了一部份的自己。

　　沾著血的手指吃力地舉了起來，凜雪鴉饒有興味地看著，直到那手掐住自己的頸子。啊啊，就是這樣才好。到了這樣悽慘的境地裡，眼中還是燃燒著光芒，太美麗了。那麼執著，就算是憎恨的光芒也沒關係。他最美麗的成就。

　　那麼虛軟的手指，除了貼著他的肌膚以外，根本無力收緊。凜雪鴉就著血吻上那指尖。忽然之間，方才那被忽略的一絲動搖銳利如針。若方才那一劍瞄準的是他的咽喉就好了。

　　「不是有句戲文這樣唱嗎？夢是一夜，戀是一夏……」

　　凜雪鴉將那手溫柔地拉開，溫柔得就像要將其貼在自己的臉頰上。但他只是隨意放手，任由它無力滑落。他微微一笑，但竟然也不明白這一笑之中究竟付出了什麼，似乎有什麼未被明白的東西就這樣平白地虛耗了。某種無法捉摸其形體的陰影，就這樣一閃而逝。

　　「在你我之間，或許該說，恨是一生……如此也好。永遠別忘了我啊，無生。要像執著於你的劍道那樣恨著我，一生一世的恨我。這可是我應得的戰利品。」

　　這就是他們之間最好的結局了。

　　突然之間，掠風竊塵無比清晰地頓悟了這點。

　　除此以外，對於這個眼中僅有劍芒灼灼的非人之人，掠風竊塵還有什麼辦法能夠偷走他的目光？

　　他想竊取的東西還有更多，還有焦灼燃燒的渴求與深重如罪的慾望，但那都不可觸及了。或許他早就明白了這一點。鳴鳳決殺循劍道而行，凜雪鴉曾在這條路上回頭過，但對於殺無生而言，他永遠不會回頭。那麼，除了成為他雙劍所索求的對象，掠風竊塵還有什麼辦法能夠使他轉而凝視自己？

　　這就是他們之間最好的結局了。

　　凜雪鴉俐落地捲起斷成兩截的長劍，凝視那殘存的寒光半晌，然後倒轉劍身，將長劍深深插入土裡，截斷了頰邊的長髮，劍鋒幾乎貼著殺無生的眼睛，看起來那麼痛苦的眼睛。就像藏在其中的神魂都因此時此刻的殘酷而碎成片片。

　　「不甘心的話，就來殺我吧，鳴鳳決殺。從此以後，你活著的每一天，都是我給你的。」

　　所謂的自傲、身為劍客的尊嚴、他的執著與殺意，滿心的仇恨，全都屬於掠風竊塵。這樣，就可以說他確實得到那個男人的心了。誰也不能反駁這一點。

　　山嵐輕柔地捲起一些白色的山櫻花。純白的花瓣在風中滾動，就像落雪一樣。當年在京城彷彿也是這樣的雪，這樣的寒意。

　　凜雪鴉起身，拍了拍衣服身上的白花，頭也不回地走開。臨走前，他聽見殺無生喃喃自語著：一百五十一……那是什麼數字？真想知道為什麼。凜雪鴉想著，他還有很多想知道的事情。但現在都沒有辦法了。掠風竊塵也有無法得手的東西。因為他自己將那種可能推開了。只為了偷走更重要的東西。就連掠風竊塵也會被人逼到這樣退無可退的地步。

　　他臉上掛著嘲弄的微笑離開。

 

　　凜雪鴉離開很久之後，在血泊中，在山谷中，因疼痛、憤怒、悲哀與仇恨而生的嘶吼才響了起來，彷彿哭聲一般，彷彿負傷的野獸詛咒著仇人的名字。但他的仇人沒有聽見。

　　凜雪鴉離開很久之後才稍稍停下輕功的腳步。已經離開花之谷十里遠了，而且他將氣息隱藏得很好，以殺無生的追蹤能力不可能追來。原地站著稍微休息一會，他抬頭四望，春山裡響著鳥鳴，感覺起來卻一片寂靜，和煦的暖風中飄搖著花草的芳香。

　　真是個好天氣。他滿意地想著。不用再奔跑了，慢慢走就好。於是凜雪鴉邁出第一步。然後是第二步。

　　走到第十步時，他終於察覺到那種奇怪的感覺是怎麼回事。一捲絲線，被扯住了線頭，滾得越遠就少得越多。身體裡有什麼東西被拉出去了，凜雪鴉感覺到危險，有點逞強地多走了幾步，然後跌跌撞撞靠向一棵巨樟，彎下身體。他什麼也沒吐，只是身體很痛，內臟發麻，雙足無力。難道是雪曼陀的毒效？確實吸入了些許毒煙，果然太逞強了……他撐著昏眩的頭這樣想著，讓自己靠著樹閉目歇息，緩和胸口的急喘。

　　線捲滾得太遠，越走越遠，於是失去的線再也收不回來。休息夠了，凜雪鴉在站起身前的最後一刻嘔了一口鮮豔的血，濺在樹根上。好疼。怎麼會這麼疼。太疼了……頭好昏沉。雖然不明白是怎麼回事，但他直覺地知道自己只是需要更多時間。只要更多時間，就會慢慢好起來，慢慢清醒。

　　對了，去尋找新的玩物吧。這樣感覺就會好上許多。魔脊山的森羅枯骨似乎不錯，先前曾有此意，如果不是因為殺無生的話，此時恐怕都已做好全盤計畫了。

　　凜雪鴉搖搖擺擺地站起來，彷彿想離那抹血越遠越好。日光晴朗，青山與白雲相映著，顏色鮮妍無比。初春景色依舊如畫。薰風吹來一枚多情而溫柔的花瓣，停在他臉上。凜雪鴉漠然伸指拂去那一瞬的風雅，再度踏上旅途，獨自一人。

 

 

 


End file.
